The House of Hades
by Brightpath2
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. The five Demigods that are left on the Argo have only limited time to save Camp Halfblood, as well as Greece. Nico, the son of Hades, must help them to find the Doors of Death, before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Jason**

Jason hadn't thought it was possible to be so shocked until he spoke to Nico D'Angelo.

Nico was a creepy kid even before he needed to tell Jason that Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. Add that, and Jason pretty much wanted to run away screaming.

He couldn't believe it. Percy and Annabeth were probably the most experienced Demigods alive, and now he didn't even know if they _were_ alive.

Nico said they would meet them on the other side of the Doors of Death, but Jason was afraid that after the fall, Percy and Annabeth would be in no shape to do anything.

He still couldn't even believe they had fallen at all. Annabeth was way too smart, Percy way too powerful, way too good.

Frank and Hazel were just sitting down in the stable, staring through the glass bottom. Hazel had hardly stopped crying to tell her brother she was so happy he was alright. Frank just seemed shell shocked.

Leo kept muttering under his breath, and talking to Festus, like maybe that would help. Maybe Festus knew something.

Piper had locked herself in her room and was crying. Jason tried to talk to her but nothing worked. She wouldn't even answer him as he knocked on her door.

Coach Hedge was basically fine. Saying that Annabeth and Percy were some of the toughest cupcakes he'd ever seen and that they were going to probably blow everyone out of the sky one day.

Jason never understood Coach, so he didn't try now.

Then there was Nico. Jason remembered that when Nico came to Camp Jupiter Jason had always thought he was a little scary. And he was definitely powerful and mysterious. But he was also very sad.

So after trying to talk to every other person or goat on the Argo II, Jason gave up and went to the medical area to talk to Nico.

The son of Hades was sitting staring out one of the portholes. He looked way sadder than before.

"Hey Jason." He said quietly before Jason even got too close. Jason looked at Nico. The younger boy looked exhausted, and his kept randomly grabbing small bits of food from the plate on the table next to his bed.

His ribs were prominent, and there were dark circles under his eyes, despite the fact that he had been in a self induced coma for the past few days.

"Hey Nico. You alright?" He asked, noticing the Nico was holding onto something in his hand. "What is that?"

Nico turned towards Jason, his dark eyes unreadable. "I found Annabeth's dagger." He said softly. "She must have dropped it."

Jason flinched. He knew that Annabeth almost never left her dagger, that it was always with her, no matter what. So for her to have dropped it . . .

He shook his head quickly. "How did you meet Percy and Annabeth?" He said quickly, trying for a change in conversation.

Nico winced. "The Satyr protecter that was assigned to me was Grover. He was both Percy and Annabeth's protecter as well. When he realized that there was a powerful monster at the school my sister and I were at, he contacted them, and Thalia to come help him." He said shortly.

Jason felt shocked. Thalia? Percy, Annabeth and Thalia had been the ones to bring Nico to Camp?

Nico kept talking. "Everything went wrong. My sister Bianca and I were captured by the monster, which was a Manticor. Percy tried to rescue us, but got injured. And since we didn't know about the gods yet, we thought he was crazy.

"Annabeth was knocked over the side of the cliff, along with Manticor, and the Hunters showed up. Bianca joined them, and we went to Camp. No one knew who my Dad was back then." Nico told Jason.

Jason tried to follow what Nico was saying, but he was just becoming more and more surprised. "Wait, this sounds like the beginning of the quest Thalia told me about that she left on to rescue Artemis." He exclaimed.

Nico nodded. "Thats the one. Zoe Nightshade, Bianca, Thalia, Grover, and another Hunter were going to go rescue her, but the Stolls played a bad prank on that Hunter. They thought it would be fine and just left, but Percy followed them, because he thought that when they found Artemis they'd find Annabeth."

"They did didn't they? Jason interrupted. "But Zoe died, and so did Bianca."

Nico looked at Jason sadly. "For the longest time I blamed Percy for the death of my sister, despite the fact that he was probably one of the only Halfbloods that would even remotely accept me. When I accepted that he wasn't my enemy, we became friends. I helped him achieve the curse of Achilles."

That was something Jason had heard about over and over. Percy Jackson having the curse of Achilles, and fighting Titans, and going on quest after quest.

Before arriving back at Camp Jupiter, he was sure he was going to hate the guy, but once he got there, he realized that Percy was actually one of the nicest people he had ever met.

Of course, having been raised in Rome . . . Percy was definitely nicer than every single Roman ever born. Except maybe Hazel.

And Annabeth, despite her distrust in him, she was always at least polite to him, if not very helpful. She was fierce, and a fighter. She definitely cared for her friends.

But Percy was so loyal to his friends it was crazy. Instead of just letting Annabeth fall into Tartarus, he'd fallen with her.

Nico probably knew Percy and Annabeth way better than anyone else on the Argo II, and Jason hadn't even thought of that yet.

"Nico, do you think they'll actually meet us at the doors of death?" Jason asked his cousin quietly.

The son of Hades looked at Jason. "Like I told you before, Percy is the most powerful Demigod I have ever met. If anyone can survive Tartarus, those two will."

Jason felt reassured. He also felt a little surprised that Nico thought Percy was so powerful. Sure Jason hadn't really seen too much of what Percy could do, but it seemed to him that he would be the more powerful Demigod because of their parentage. But maybe that stuff didn't matter.

He thought about Piper. The Aphrodite children were all pretty weak, other than her. And Frank was not your stereotypical son of Mars either.

So maybe somehow, Percy _was_ a lot stronger than Jason. He would just have to hope so, because Jason didn't think he would have been able to survive Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so excited! This was my first Fanfic, so I wasn't sure if people would like it or not, but all of the reviews have been awesome! I would love your input in your reviews as to where you want the Demigods on the Argo II to go, and what you want to happen to Percy and Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this is the last chapter, but oh well . . . I unfortunately do not get to own Percy Jackson . . . . **

**** **JASON**

Normally Jason was fine with being the leader, but when two of his friends had just sacrificed themselves, falling into Tartarus, he didn't feel as eager.

After his conversation with Nico, he had gone to his room, and tried to sleep. He doubted he would be able to, but finally he did.

And of course, because Demigods having a full good nights sleep was a crime, he immediately began to dream.

Most people like to dream, right? Well for pretty much every Demigod that ever lived, dreams are either extremely helpful, or horrible nightmares.

Jason's dream was a mix of both.

For maybe a minute he was relieved at the sight of both his cousin, and his cousin's girlfriend.

Then he realized where they were, and what was happening.

Percy and Annabeth were falling. Still falling. Annabeth appeared to be unconscious, but Percy was awake. He was breathing hard, and looked exhausted.

"When does it end?" He asked, and for a moment Jason thought that Percy was talking to him.

Then a voice came from no where. "I'm sorry my little Hero, this wasn't meant to happen. You were supposed to stay with the other five. But since you have chosen this path, I suppose I must compensate you."

Suddenly Percy and Annabeth slowed down, and were set gently down onto a rough rocky area. Around them, fires glowed, and Jason could hear the sound of monsters coming from everywhere.

Percy groaned, letting go of Annabeth and trying to sit up. "Hera, what do you mean I wasn't supposed to come down here? Do you actually think I would let Annabeth fall into Tartarus on her own?" He asked, anger in his words.

Jason flinched, sure that his Patron would blast Percy to shreds. But Hera just sighed in annoyance. "No wonder my husband finds you so annoying. Perseus Jackson, for sacrificing yourself, I have been told to assist you. But since your girlfriend will not allow that, instead I will give you something."

Jason's dream shifted, and suddenly Gaia was speaking in her sleepy voice.

"There little Hero, have I put your mind at rest? Too late for your friends, I will sacrifice them yet, and the world will again be mine."

Jason woke to light streaming in through the porthole next to his bed. For a minute he wondered why it was quiet.

Usually Leo would have woken him up before by yelling through his speakers that breakfast was ready, and they should get themselves up there before Percy ate it all . . .

Jason winced at the though. He'd forgotten, if only for a few minutes, what had happened the previous day, as well as his dreams.

He sighed and got up. He needed to keep going. They needed to contact camp, and tell Chiron what had happened on the Quest, about Percy and Annabeth, and they really needed to tell him that the Romans were coming to attack.

Jason ventured slowly into the hall. Every single door was closed.

He wondered if anyone was even awake. Leo probably was, and Coach Hedge might be as well.

He went to the deck of the Argo II, and was surprised to see Piper standing near the railing watching the landscape as they flew past.

Her hair was flying all over the place, and for a few minutes Jason just stared at her. Gods she was beautiful.

He moved over to her, leaning on the railing next to her. "If I fall, your catching me." Piper whispered.

Jason flinched. He remembered when she had said that when they were in Aeolus' palace. Then he had blushed, now, it made him feel as though the fact that Percy and Annabeth were gone because they had fallen was his fault.

He could have flown to get them, helped them . . . he could have saved them.

"Jason, it wasn't your fault." Piper's voice flowed over him, and he knew she wasn't even using Charmspeak. She believed that it wasn't his fault.

"Piper, are you ok?" He asked her quietly.

He looked at his girlfriend. She looked miserable. Completely miserable. As he watched, a tear slid down her cheeks.

Suddenly Piper was crying and Jason was holding her.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. They just stood there for a few minutes before someone coughed awkwardly.

Jason turned quickly to see Frank standing on deck looking at them awkwardly.

"Jason, you and Piper need to come to the dining room. Everyone else is there. Hazel received an Iris Message."

Jason stiffened. "Hazel received an Iris Message? But aren't those generally only used by Greek Demigods?" He asked.

Frank nodded, and his eyes looked troubled. "Wait until you hear who messaged her." He told them as the three moved towards the dining room.

Jason and Piper exchanged worried glances. "Who?" They asked at the same time.

Frank's eyes met Jason's. "Reyna."

**Hope you all liked it! That chapter was a little shorter than my first one . . . . My next one will be longer though! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello everyone! Been a couple of days, but its always better to take some time then to have an awful chapter right? I hope?Anyways, thanks everyone who reviewed, y'all are being awesome! **

**Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter, it took a little while, because I was worried (and I still am) that Hazel will be ooc.**

**Please review! And if y'all have any ideas, or monster you want to attack people, or something like that, tell me! I might just use them!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson. Annabeth does.**

Hazel

Hazel had been unable to sleep. No matter how she tossed and turned, she just couldn't sleep.

It didn't help that every few minutes she was haunted by the memory of Annabeth being pulled towards the edge, her foot wrapped in the spider silk, and Percy holding tightly to her.

The image of them falling made her wonder if any of them were going to survive. Although both she and Nico felt that Percy and Annabeth were alive, when she had seen them fall, she thought the world had ended.

Percy was the most powerful Demigod she knew, as well as one of her best friends. And now she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

Unlike most of the others, Hazel didn't really feel guilty. She was sure that there was nothing she could have done.

But at the same time, she blamed herself for the fact that Leo was blaming herself.

In a way Hazel hoped that this was Nemesis' way of getting back at Leo for breaking his fortune cookie, but at the same time, she knew that Leo felt horrible.

When Hazel finally did fall asleep, she was haunted by dreams of Percy and Annabeth falling, and their landing.

In her dreams every time they landed, she heard the horrible sounds of their bones snapping.

And she knew that they were dead, every single time.

Hazel woke, gasping, feeling tears streaming down her face. For a moment she just took deep breaths, and wished that Frank was there.

At the same time, she didn't want to be on the recieving ends of one of Coach Hedge's talks.

Finally she managed to calm herself down. And then she freaked out again.

Because Reyna was right in front of her.

Hazel didn't scream, but she jumped, hitting her head on the wall.

"Hazel! Thank the gods!" Reyna exclaimed, relief evident on her face. "I wasn't sure it would work."

"Reyna?" Hazel breathed. "How did you . . . ? I thought you were attacking the Greek camp!"

Reyna looked exhausted. She was in a tent that was lit by a lamp. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was wearing her armor.

"I wish . . . it would be a lot easier than what I've been dealing with. Octavion is trying to get the Praetorship. Thankfully the fifth cohort is against it as much as I am. Thats why we have not yet reached Camp Halfblood." Reyna said softly.

Hazel realised that her mouth had dropped open. "Reyna, I thought . . . I thought you were going . . . I thought you didn't want to trust the Greeks!" She exclaimed, feeling herself flush.

Reyna sighed. "I suppose Annabeth would have told you all . . . I wish I could stop the Legion, but it's doubtful. Octaion is seizing more and more power . . . I'm sure that if we defeat the Greek Camp he will try and be raised to Praetor."

Hazel gasped. Even though she was probably no longer part of the Legion, just the thought of Octavion as Praetor was horrifying.

Reyna nodded in agreement. "Please tell Percy, Annabeth and Jason, that if they want to save Camp Halfblood, they need to get over here in five days." She said.

Hazel felt a pang of grief. "I'll tell Jason." She promised in a shaky voice.

Reyna frowned, and concern appeared in her eyes. "Great. Did the Quest go well? Did Annabeth follow the Mark of Athena?"

Hazel felt tears well up in her eyes and she began to cry. "She found it." Hazel managed, trying to wipe her tears away. "Nico's fine. He knows where the doors are."

"Then what went wrong?" Reyna asked.

"Percy and Annabeth fell . . . They fell into Tartarus," Hazel gasped.

Reyna looked so shocked that Hazel wondered if she maybe had known Percy and Annabeth longer than she let on.

"You mean . . . their dead?" Reyna asked, sounding horrified.

Hazel shook her head quickly. "No, thank the Gods. Nico and I can sense that they are alive . . . but I don't know how long that will last." She said truthfully.

Reyna put her head in her hands. "Oh Lupa. This is worse than before. I thought that Percy and Annabeth . . . I thought they were invincible!"

Reyna looked up. "Hazel, if you found the thing that Annabeth was looking for, do you think that you will be able to make peace between us before we destroy each other?" She acked desperatly.

Hazel thought about the Athena Perthenos, the massive statue of Annabeth's mom. If that was what the Greek children of Athena wanted, then maybe . . . just maybe . . .

"We can try." She told Reyna.

She and Reyna spoke quickly of a plan to make the Demigod Camps become friends, become united.

And Hazel kept praying to every god or goddess she had ever heard of, ever met, that it would maybe possibly work.

The instant she thought it was a reasonable enough time in the morning that Coach Hedge wouldn't kill her if she spoke to Frank, she went to find her boyfriend.

She snuck over to his room and went in. Frank was sitting on his bunk, rubbing his forehead, and holding a photograph of his Mom.

"Gods Frank I'm so sorry." Hazel squeaked when he looked up at the sound of the door. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before.

Well, neither had she, but . . .

"No, it's fine Hazel." He said, standing quickly and moving over to her. "Are you alright?" He added, putting his arms around her.

For a moment she just relaxed in his grip, and let some tears fall.

Then she moved back and took a few deep breaths. "Frank, go get everyone gathered to the dining room. I got an Iris Messege from Reyna."

**reviews are welcomes! thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am so happy! I finished another chapter, and I might be able to get another out this weekend. I hope you like!**

**Thanks to all the amazing people who Favorite, Review, and follow! Y'all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson. Very sad about this. Also kind of happy. I feel bad for Rick, he has so much pressure to make it perfect!**

Hazel

It didn't take too long for Frank to gather everyone, and when he did, they all looked a mix of horrified, and too tired to care.

That was Leo.

"What do you mean you got an Iris Message from Reyna?" Jason asked immediately, his eyes mildly accusing.

Hazel bit her lip. "I mean that Reyna Iris Messaged me." She said.

Jason looked like he wanted to face palm. "Fine. Great. What did she say?" He asked.

Hazel looked at Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite was glaring at her boyfriend, with her arms folded. Hazel agreed. No boy should talk about another girl like that when his girlfriend was standing right next to him.

Piper wiggled out of Jason's embrace and stepped a few feet away.

He looked hopelessly confused and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Reyna asked if we could go and help Camp Halfblood. She wants us to try and make peace. She . . . she asked where Percy and Annabeth were." Hazel said, stumbling over the words.

Silence fell over the dining room.

Hazel felt everyones eyes on her. Leo was staring at her, and she could see sadness in his eyes. Frank was looking at her, and Hazel just wanted to give him a big hug.

Piper was crying, and Jason looked so guilty. Nico looked horrified.

Hazel took a deep breath. "I told her about Percy and Annabeth being dragged down into Tartarus, and she told me that she's trying to calm down the Legion. Octavian . . . he's crazy."

Leo muttered a curse under his breath. "I'm going to go ask Festus if we can speed up. We need to get to Camp Halfblood as soon as possible."

He disappeared up the stairs, and Hazel was just glad he hadn't been mad at her for telling Reyna.

Jason just looked shocked. Piper looked wary, but not too concerned. Nico looked relieved.

"Good job Hazel. When we get to camp, if our peacemaking works, we can take a few more of the Demigods I think we might need." He said.

Hazel looked at Nico curiously. Hopefully that didn't reach past the boundaries of the quest.

"Ok, attention all Demigods and Satyr, we will be arriving at Camp Halfblood in about . . . say maybe five hours because of the awesome upgrades your truly installed with the help of the happiest Dragon ever. So remember to prepare yourself for Romans and Greeks with weapons! Yours in Demigodishness and all that, Leo!"

Hazel managed a small laugh. Frank smiled. Jason and Piper chuckled.

And Nico rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm going to go back to the sickbay and taking a nap. Tell me before we get there."

"Wait, Nico." Jason said, alarm on his face. "We need to contact Chiron and warn him about the Romans. As well as tell him that Percy and Annabeth are . . . that they . . . yeah." He finished lamely.

Nico sighed, and Hazel felt sympathy fill her. Despite the way Nico acted, like the only problem was that he was tired, she knew he missed Percy and Annabeth.

He had known them way longer, they were the ones who rescued him. Percy was Nico's best friend. One of his only friends.

And then there was the fact that he concealed the Roman camp from all of Camp Halfblood.

Chiron couldn't be happy about that.

"Jason, Chiron knows about the Romans, Annabeth and I told him, remember?" Piper said, still glaring at her boyfriend.

Jason flinched. "Yeah . . . ok. But Nico, I still want your help to explain to Chiron about the House of Hades and the Doors of Death. And I'm sure he wants to know if your alright."

Nico sighed. "Fine. As long as Hazel comes with us."

Jason nodded. Hazel followed the two boys to the stable. It was the quietest place, plus it had a water outlet they could use for an Iris Message.

Hazel watched her brother nervously as Jason made a rainbow and offered the Iris a Drachma in hopes that their message would get through.

Nico was way too pale. Hazel wondered how someone that pale could even be alive, but Nico was.

Suddenly Chiron's face appeared in the rainbow. He was sitting on the porch of a beautiful old fashioned house, staring out at strawberry fields.

At least, Hazel assumed it was Chiron. Everyone told her he was a centaur, but this man was in a wheelchair. And to Hazel, the house looked completely normal, but in the 21st century it was old fashioned.

The old man looked tired and sad, which seemed to be like what everyone was feeling anyways, so it was no surprise.

Jason coughed, trying to Chiron's attention.

The man looked towards the Iris message, and his eyes widened. "Jason! Are you alright? Was the quest a success?"

He caught sight of Nico. "Nico DiAngelo! Where have you been young man?" His voice was suddenly stern. "You have worried us deeply over here. We knew that you were searching for Percy, but even when we told you, you did not respond, and then you disappeared! And we received the news that you were captured by Gaea! I hope Percy and Annabeth gave you a good talking to when they found you."

Hazel put her hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh. Chiron was awesome.

Nico sighed. "Sorry Chiron. I did not want to be captured by Gaea, trust me. And I'm sure Percy wanted to give me a talking to but . . ." He trailed off.

His face was set, but was Hazel imagining it or did she hear a hint of pain in his voice.

Chiron's eyes suddenly looked afraid, and Hazel wondered if he was reliving a bad memory. "What has happened to them children?" He caught sight of Hazel. "And who is this lovely young woman?"

She blushed. Chiron gave really sincere, truthful sounding complements.

Jason smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

Chiron smiled at her, and the sad haze that was over his eyes lifted. "All we need is a son or daughter of Neptune and the Big Three will each have a Greek and Roman child. It is a pleasure Hazel."

"Thank you." Hazel said, waving her hand in front of her face, flustered. She had not expected to have Chiron be so . . . different.

Chiron turned his gaze on Jason. "Where is Percy? And Annabeth? I still have not seen, or spoken to Percy since he was found."

Jason blanched and took a deep breath. "Chiron . . . We found the Athena Parthenos, and everything was going fine. Everyone was there, limited injuries, but Arachne, (I'll explain later) had attached a web to Annabeth's ankle. She was dragged along with Percy. Taken to Tartarus."

**I hope you like! I think Hazel and Chiron just went ooc but oh well . . . . **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry, I would have posted yesterday, but it was my Dad's birthday, and I haven't been sleeping very well.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm kind of trying to use some of my favorite, but less mentioned characters from the first series of Percy Jackson. As well as a couple of crazy Hermes cabin people we all know an love ;)**

**Hope you like! I'll try and update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Thank goodness. Rick Riordan too awesome!**

** Chapter 5 **

** Frank**

Frank felt completely useless.

The entire quest to Rome, he felt was relying on everyone, or he was just a way to get places. Except with Percy . . . Percy was just too nice.

And now he felt even more useless.

Percy was gone. Annabeth as well. And he couldn't even comfort his girlfriend well.

To top things off, without Percy, Frank was completely lost on how to act around the other Greek Demigods. The one he was most comfortable around had been Annabeth . . .

Piper didn't seem too bad, and at least Leo didn't drive Frank crazy anymore.

But now he would feel like he was doing something wrong every time he walked past Percy's bunk.

He shouldn't be on a ship flying away from the place where he last saw his best friend, Frank needed to find him.

Hazel was already out of her mind with worry about Nico, then when they finally found him, Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. Frank wondered if he would ever be able to compete with the worry she felt over her missing friends.

So Frank sat moodily on the top deck watching as Leo steered the Argo II towards a distant land mass that got closer every minute.

Piper had retreated to her room immediately, and Coach Hedge was watching some big sports thing that he said was on.

Frank tried not to let himself feel guilty, because he knew that he and Jason had needed to get the Parthenos secure.

But at the same time, he wished he could have just abandoned the statue and saved his friends.

"Hey, Frank," Leo called from the wheel. Frank turned to him. Leo was pale, looking towards a beach that was appearing in the distance.

"Yeah?" He asked guardedly. He still wasn't totally sure about Leo.

"Could you please go destroy the giant sea thing that is about to squash Camp Halfblood?" He yelled, jerking the steering to avoid a wave of water that suddenly tried to swamp us.

Frank muttered a curse as he was thrown off the ship. Quickly he imagined the dragon, the scary thing Frank became when he needed to.

He heaved a sigh of relief as his huge wings suddenly appeared and he began to fly. Frank really hated falling through the air.

Frank flew towards the beach, where he could see something big and scaly heading towards what looked like a camp. It didn't look a thing like Camp Jupiter, but that was ok.

Frank could hear Leo yelling something, and he thought he might have heard Piper's not so calm voice screaming out charmspeak.

He wondered how long it would be until Jason, Hazel and Nico heard them.

And then Frank attacked the big green scaly monster as it hauled itself towards the peaceful looking camp.

Looking back, Frank wondered if he was smart by attacking the sea creature, or if it had been a death wish.

Frank was feeling confident, right up until the tail of the creature hit him on his chest and he flew against his will in the opposite direction of where he wanted to be.

Everything hurt, and Frank wished he could just sleep. He felt horrible.

But he recovered as quickly as he could and began to fight.

Frank wondered how on earth other Demigods fought big monsters when they couldn't turn into giant flying creatures. Becuase it was really hard.

Every muscle in Frank's body ached, and he struggled to avoid the lashing spines and the heavy tale.

He really didn't even know what he was fighting. All he knew was that it was big, it was ugly, and he needed to turn it into a big pile of monsters dust.

Frank slashed at what seemed to be the face of the thing. It didn't have eyes, and what might have been a mouth was . . . disgusting. It was dripping with some sort of acidic substance that burned against Frank's rough hide.

Frank roared in pain as the thing bit his hind leg. In fury he swiped one of his huge taloned feet at it, cutting open its side.

The monster hissed, and Frank imagined it cursing him, like Arion did. Maybe it also called him Chinese baby man.

He wondered if he was so tired and angry and sad that he was going crazy.

And then the monster exploded.

Frank yelled in agony, turning back into a human as the acid splattered against his skin.

He hadn't really wanted to turn back to human, but he was so tired, and his emotions were so unstable that he was unable to control it.

Frank's eyes misted with pain, and he fell.

Of course, he also fell because he had been twenty feet in the air before changing to human, but if he had been standing up, he would have fallen.

For a moment, everything went black. When Frank opened his eyes he was looking into the unfamiliar face of a weird boy.

"Ah!" Frank screamed, pushing himself away. When he did he felt pain hit him from all sides.

"Oh gods." He muttered, curling into a ball. The boy watched in curiousity.

"Malcolm! He's alive! And he's either human and cursed, or a Demigod!" The boy called.

He had curly brown hair and blue eyes, as well as a sarcastic smile that reminded Frank of Leo, and kind of Percy.

He was tall and skinny, and Frank wouldn't have thought the boy to be a fighter except for a wicked looking dagger that was strapped to his waist.

The guy he was talking to reminded Frank of Annabeth, and he had to try very hard not to call the guy that.

It would have been extroardinarily embarrassing.

He had blonde hair, gray eyes, and was tall. He was a little less intimidating than Annabeth, but Frank still felt like if he needed to fight someone, he would prefer the brown haired guy.

The Malcolm person walked over to Frank, dusting off his hands on his jeans. He was wearing an orange T-shirt, and a beaded necklace.

"Hey. I'm Malcolm, temporary head counselor for the Athena cabin. Welcome to Camp Halfblood."

**Mwahahahahaha! I hope you liked it! Tell me if there are particular characters you want to see, because I am open to suggestions. **

**Review please! I love them, and y'all are so awesome and helpful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! I am now posting another chapter, I hope you like it . . . Fell bad for Frank all of you!**

**Disclaimer: *runs away from Percy, who has Riptide* "No! I promise, Rick Riordan owns it! Please don't kill me!"**

**Chapter 6**

** Frank**

Frank would never look at Percy and the other Greek Demigods the same way again.

Percy, Leo, Annabeth and Piper were actually pretty calm and reasonable compared to Connor Stoll. Frank tried to back away from him, but it wasn't working because he hurt all over.

Connor had introduced himself after Malcolm, and said he was a son of Hermes.

That was the reason Frank was backing away. He knew many sons of Mercury in the legion, and every single one took something from him.

Once someone even took his lifeline.

"Hey man, I'm not going to hurt you, Malcolm and I are just going to take you to camp. Your a Demigod right? We'll give you some Ambrosia and that'll help." Connor said.

He sounded like he looked. Mischievous. "Great. Yeah, I'm a Demigod." Frank said, wincing as Malcolm and Conner helped him to stand.

"Well, you just beat a Cetus, with the help of Cabin Five." Malcolm said. He sounded impressed.

"Cabin Five?" Frank asked, although he was pretty sure who they were.

"The children of Ares. Their probably hoping you are in their cabin." Connor said, and Frank noticed that his voice hardened a little.

Malcolm shot a sharp glance at him. but said nothing. They moved slowly away from the disintegrating monster, and Frank was glad that they weren't talking.

"Malcolm! Malcolm are you all alright? Did you find-?" A female Demigod was running towards them. She had dark skin, and dark hair that was pushed back by a bandanna.

She was wearing a tank top and camo pants, with combat boots, and Frank really hoped that she didn't hate him, because she looked like she could easily beat him up.

"Who's that? Anyways, Malcolm, Chiron told me to tell you to get all of the other counselors quick." The girl said quietly.

She was completely serious the whole time, never smiling, not really frowning, even when she was speaking. Her voice wasn't monotone, and she sounded a little sad.

"This is the Demigod that was fighting the Cetus. I'll bring him if that's alright. Malcolm, you get the others." Connor said.

The girl nodded, and Malcolm left with her.

"Who was that?" Frank asked, feeling sweat drip down his forehead.

Connor smiled his crazy smile again. "That was Nyssa. Daughter of Hephaestus. And by the way man, I don't even know your name yet."

Frank laughed softly. That girl was related to Leo? No way. "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars." He said briefly.

Connor froze. "Son of _Mars_?" His tone radiated disbelief.

Frank muttered a curse. "Yes. Please can you just take me to Chiron. He knows who I am."

Connor was the one to mutter a curse now. "Gods of Olympus I hope your not a spy. Travis will never let me forget it if you are."

"Who's Travis?" Frank asked, trying to distract himself as they walked towards a big old fashioned house, where a guy in a wheelchair was sitting.

"My Brother. We are co-counselors for Cabin Eleven. The Hermes Cabin. Are you really Roman?" The Demigod asked.

He was obviously ADHD. "Yes I'm Roman. I'm on . . . the Quest." Frank said, wincing as the two stumbled over something.

"Connor! I see you have the Demigod responsible for saving the camp from the Cetus. Well done . . ." The man trailed off, looking at Frank sharply.

Frank managed to stand up straight. He had a feel that whoever this guy was, he was probably powerful and important.

"My name is Frank Zhang sir, I am one of the seven Halfbloods sent on the Quest to close the Doors of Death." He told the man quickly.

For a moment the man's eyes seemed filled with pain. "Ah yes, Frank Zhang. I just finished speaking with Nico, Jason, and a lovely young woman named Hazel. They had to go, they said there were explosions on their side."

His words had an unspoken question. But now Frank knew for sure that this was Chiron. "Sir, they were being attacked when I left. Leo told me about the Cetus, so I went to fight it off. They were being attacked by the . . . by the sea." Frank felt his voice shake.

That wouldn't have been a problem if Percy had been on board.

"Why would the sea be a problem? Poseidon wouldn't bother a ship that has his son on it. Especially not when it's Percy." Connor laughed.

Frank groaned. "That would help yeah." He agreed quietly.

He knew that Chiron knew about Percy and Annabeth. He was probably calling the Counselors together to tell them.

Connor looked worried. But he didn't say anything. He got Frank some Ambrosia, which the son of Mars took thankfully.

The three of them watched as the rest of the counselors began to walk up, some slowly, some quickly.

The most noticeable arrival was Cabin Five. A big mean looking girl with stringy blondish brown hair and a scary looking spear.

She looked . . . scary.

Once all sixteen counselors that could come or substitute counselors if there were some, arrived, Chiron began to talk.

Frank tried to ignore all the looks thrown his way, but it was hard when he was already tired, and ready for some familiar faces.

Chiron told everyone about the Quest for the Doors of Death. He spoke about how there had been a Quest to rescue Nico Di'Angelo and find the Mark of Athena.

And then he turned to Frank. "This is Frank Zhang son of Mars. He is one of the seven Demigods who left on the Quest."

Frank winced. He did not like the position he was in right then. He knew that at least one of them was going to ask one of the impossible questions.

Like how Percy and Annabeth were doing.

Suddenly, someone took matters out of Frank's hands.

"Brother!" Tyson's excited voice rang through the air, and Frank groaned.

All the Demigods backed up as Tyson ran towards Frank, Ella flying behind him.

"Hey Tyson." Frank managed before being squashed to death in a massive Cyclops hug.

"Friends," Ella muttered. '"Ten seasons. 1994 to 2004.' Good to see friend."

"Yeah Ella." Frank wheezed, trying to breathe. "Good to see you too. Tyson . . . I can't breathe. But its nice to see you."

Tyson let go of Frank while all of the campers stared. "Why did he call you brother? He only calls Percy brother. You said you were a son of Mars!" Connor said quickly.

Frank laughed, rubbing his ribs. "Yeah, son of Mars, but I have an Argonaut ancestor who was a Grandson of Poseidon."

"Frank." A new voice spoke up. It was the girl from before, Nyssa. Her dark sad eyes were assessing him calmly.

"What happened to Percy?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Frank, and he wished that he could answer that question without pain.

But he knew that there was no way that would happen.

"Percy and Annabeth . . . they fell . . . they fell into Tartarus." He said, and then the the Counselors began the loudest shouting match Frank had ever heard.

**Hope you all liked it! New person has a point of view in the next chapter . . . well, not totally new person, but its not any of the ones I have used so far. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I can't believe it, I'm already posting. I have been typing fast, I think I'm enjoying the story almost as much as you guys are!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! Y'all are amazing!**

**I would love a suggestion or two on what monsters people need to face.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns this. T_T Oh well, I will live!**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy.**

Percy didn't like goddesses.

Well, maybe there were a couple he didn't not like, but in general, most of the goddesses he had met were . . . not friendly.

So now as he was sitting in Tartarus with his unconscious girlfriend, he couldn't say he was happy to hear the voice of the goddess he liked the least.

He listened as politely as he could to Hera's annoying voice, wishing he could strangle her.

And then she said she would give him something. The things they most needed.

Immediately he wished that Annabeth was awake. She had a much clearer mind than he did, she would know what they needed to survive.

But he tried to think of things she needed. "Annabeth's dagger, her laptop, we need Ambosia and Nectar, as well as food and water. Her baseball cap. Some extra clothes and shoes and things like that. And . . . a magical way to contact our friends." Percy said quickly.

He was really just listing whatever random things entered his mind, and hoping they would work.

Also he was hoping that Annabeth wouldn't kill her. "Oh, and before I forget, medical supplies as well as well as the Ambrosia and Nectar." He said before Hera could respond.

Percy heard an exasperated sigh. "Fine. You demand a lot Perseus Jackson. I will retrieve these things that you ask for."

Percy really, really hoped that Hera left, because his headache was big enough without her voice in his head.

He sighed and leaned back against an almost invisible wall. He was exhausted . . .

Even before he fell into Tartarus he had been tired, after all, he was just returning from a battle with two Giants where he was almost killed.

He wished that while they had been falling he could have taken a nap, but it really had been impossible.

Somehow, Annabeth managed to fall unconscious but he just clung to her and fell. Fell forever.

Now though, he was sitting in a pitch black pit where millions of monsters probably lived, with an injured girlfriend, stranded alone, millions of miles from any of his friends, waiting for a goddess he didn't trust at all.

Percy slipped one of his hands into his pocket to check if Riptide was there.

He felt relieved at the comforting feel of the pen in his pocket, where it always was.

"Hera, I swear on the River Styx that if you are lying, I will fight you until you die. I don't even care if your immortal or not." Percy muttered.

"Whats this little Demigod? Fight a goddess would you? Well, what of a future goddess? She promised me, but she lied. I should kill you, for revenge." A cruel voice, the voice from Percy's dream before. The dream Percy had only told to Annabeth.

The dream she told him was about Arachne. "Gods of Olympus." Percy cursed.

He stood, putting Annabeth down and pulling Riptide from his pocket. "Arachne, you should never have messed with my girlfriend." He growled, wishing that he didn't feel like going to sleep.

"Pitiful son of Poseidon. You are not a fit battling companion for me. She is, but I suppose I must deal with you first. I suppose." She growled.

Percy couldn't see her at all. But he could hear her, and he was tired and angry and ready to tear someone or something apart.

He supposed she would do.

"Goodbye spider lady." He growled. And then he jumped on her.

He heard a shriek, and some clicking, and tried to stab into the spiny bony thing that was kind of under him and next to him and around him all at the same time.

"You will not be able to defeat me. You fears will cripple you." She sounded confident, and Percy couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since she fought a Demigod that wasn't a child of Athena.

"Lucky I'm not afraid of spiders then isn't it." Percy said, almost cheerfully. He realized that he was kind of happy he got to fight.

Of course it wasn't as nice as fighting Gaea, but somehow it had to help.

"Your not even near as powerul as I!" Arachne shrieked. "You have no powers here, you cannot weave at all!"

Percy laughed. "Well, I've always been bad at crafts, but from what Annabeth told me, you're a sore loser. Too bad you stayed so bitter. Maybe if you just apologised you wouldn't have turned out so bad."

Arachne hissed. She was fighting with her spiny legs, and Percy was glad that he couldn't see her.

From what he could tell, she was pretty hideous, and he didn't want to have to compare her to anyone or anything else.

Then he got an idea. "I wonder, are you more ugly than Medusa? What about her sisters? Euryale and Stheno were pretty hideous aas well its true. But I bet their looks can't compare to yours." He told her, slashing one of her legs off.

She shrieked in pain and anger. "How dare you! The Gorgons are millions of times more hideous than I! I'll teach you son of Poseidon!"

Percy gasped as suddenly Arachne threw him off, and he flew ten feet. He hit something hard, and gasped as he slid.

But he had found a weak spot. Just like Medusa, Arachne hated the fact that she was no longer beautiful.

"Yes you are worse than Medusa and her sisters combined. All the goddesses on Mount Olympus probably laugh at you endlessly." He kept speaking as he rolled away, sensing her direction.

She screamed at him, and he slashed off another of her legs.

"You will never be able to make anything good enough for them. you are useless. Nothing you do will ever hang in Mount Olympus, or be praised by the gods. You will never get your revenge."

Percy kept saying whatever came into his mind.

He only hoped he could stay on his feet until the goddess arrived. She said she would help him, well, he was holding her to that promise.

Unfortunately, Percy knew that Hera was terrible at keeping promises.

And Percy needed help now.

**don't kill me! I hope you like it! I'm working on the next chapter. Might be a little longer . . . we'll see. ;)**

**Review! It doesn't hurt, and it makes the typing go faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I really hope you like this! took me forever to try and figure out how to do this chapter . . . oh well. **

**Anyways, I have some requests for a Nico point of view, and I decided I would put up a poll to see who wants Nico, and who doesn.t Heres a link to my page. **

** u/4290262/**

**Anyways! Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dear Rick Riordan. You still own Percy Jackson. Not me.**

**Chapter 8**

** Percy**

No Demigod wanted to have an hour long battle with an immortal spider lady. Certainly no Demigod who was stuck in Tartarus with his unconscious girlfriend miles from anyone who might even possibly think of helping him.

But Percy unfortunately _was_ having an hour long battle with an immortal spider lady.

_And_ her millions of spiders.

Percy was completely surprised that Annabeth wasn't awake yet, but he supposed that even before falling for hours she had been exhausted.

Besides, the falling had been mostly peaceful.

Except for the falling cars and cement and stuff . . . yeah, perfectly peaceful.

Percy was trying to breathe, feeling his sides heaving. He was so tired . . . before being down here, he also had been fighting. He was injured.

And he really really wanted to take care of Annabeth. He was getting seriously worried that she wasn't awake.

He was also getting worried that when she did wake up, he would be permanently asleep.

"Give up son of Poseidon!" Arachne sounded tired, which was a relief to Percy. "You will never win! You cannot kill me, I am immortal, and besides, even if you did kill me, where would I go? This is Tartarus! The place where all monsters are sent when they die!"

Of course she would bring that up. Percy had really been trying _not_ to think about that.

"Shut up crazy spider lady, I'm trying to be optimistic." He told her, smashing the handle of his sword into what he assumed was her face.

She shrieked in fury (she did that a lot) and sent some of her sticky thread flying at him.

He was really grateful, because for whatever reason her spider thread glowed.

Of course that also meant he had to look at her, and he was right. She was really ugly. And scary looking.

And he really wished Hera would use some weird power and help him, because she really needed to keep a promise or two for once.

Of course he also would have liked the stuff he asked her to get, especially the Ambrosia. He needed that in the worst way.

"Fine Perseus Jackson, you are too impatient. I will help you, but only this once." Hera's voice sounded just as impatient as Percy felt, and suddenly Arachne screamed, and disappeared.

"There. I sent her to the other side of Tartarus. If she wished to fight you again, which I doubt, then she should be here in maybe three of your years. Here are the things you requested. The hardest to get was your friends dagger. It took forever to convince Hades son that I was going to give it to you. I have repaid my debt a hundred times over. I will not help you again."

Hera's voice disappeared, and suddenly Percy was looking at four backpacks. He could tell that they were stuffed full of stuff, he just didn't know if it was the stuff he had wanted.

Then the proof arrived. Annabeth's laptop, and a shiny metal shield appeared on top of them.

The Daedalus symbol glowed faintly, and Percy smiled at the bronze shield. He remembered it, and not always fondly.

Percy lifted all of the bags, groaning under their weight. He put the shield and laptop under his arm.

He really hoped that Annabeth gave him a kiss when she woke up. She loved her laptop, her dagger and her baseball cap.

Besides, near death experiences wouldn't be the same without them.

He dropped the bags near Annabeth, who was curled up, still asleep.

Normally he was the one who slept like this. Sure she had fallen unconscious from pain, while falling into Tartarus, but still.

Percy dug through the bags, quickly finding a ziploc bag full of Ambrosia.

He took out a couple of squares, biting into one. Thank goodness . . . it tasted like his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies . . . perfect.

Percy sighed as strength started to return to his limbs. Thank the Gods . . .

Now if only Annabeth would wake up, he would be happy. Or as happy as was possible in the circumstances.

Percy trickled some nectar into his girlfriend's mouth.

Then he looked for some clean clothes. He really didn't want to be wearing clothes that were literally falling apart and coated in blood and monster dust.

He found a nice pair of jeans and a clean Camp Halfblood T-shirt and breathed a sigh of relief.

Percy changed and then lay down next to the bags. He was in serious need of a nap. Despite having lost the curse of Achilles, he still seemed to need a lot more food and sleep than he had before receiving the curse.

And even without that, he was exhausted. He didn't care if a monster came and killed him, he was just going to take a nap.

Percy woke up to the sound of Annabeth screaming his name.

"Percy where are you?" She shrieked, sounding a mix of angry and worried.

"Gods of Olympus! Sorry Annabeth, I fell to sleep." Percy said, sitting up from where the bags had been hiding him.

And then he remembered that she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Percy? Where are you? What do you mean you fell to sleep? Where are we? What happened?" Percy frowned. Usually Annabeth was the one who told _him_ everything.

"One minute and I'll be over there. I fell to sleep after fighting Arachne. We are in Tartarus because we fell." Percy said, trying to remember all of the questions she had asked.

"You fought Arachne? Percy, we're in Tartarus. How on earth did you fight her?" Annabeth said, and Percy could tell she was trying to cover the relief in her voice.

"I got help from someone." He said with a growl. He really hated Hera.

"Ok. Great. We're alive. Oh thank the Gods Percy we're alive. How on earth did we survive?" Annabeth asked.

"Hera helped us. She slowed down our fall right before we landed." Percy told her, managing to find his way to her.

He put his arms around her, feeling her first flinch, and then relax into his arms.

And for the first and last time, he felt very happy that he had fallen into Tartarus.

**Hope y'all liked the chapter! I'm nice and didn't give you a horrible Cliffhanger.**

**Please please review! And check out the poll. I really want to see the results.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! sorry, its been a little longer than usual. I had a busy past few days. I really hope you like the chapter. I decided I would do Nico point of view. Thanks for the imput y'all gave me!**

**Disclaimer: *puts hand over heart* I promise that Rick Riordan owns it. Really.**

Nico

Getting chased around deck by a goddess was not Nico's idea of resting and recovering.

All he had done was go up on deck for some fresh air, although he was also trying to avoid looking over the side.

Who in their right mind would make a ship and then make it fly? A ship on the ocean was bad enough, but a ship in the air?

Nico had been feeling sick since getting on the ship. He didn't know how Hazel did it.

So after taking a a couple of days to rest, he went up on deck, for just a few minutes of fresh air. He had after all been trapped in a bronze jar undergroud for more than a week, and even though he was a son of Hades, he needed fresh air sometimes.

Nico was staring at the horizon, forcing himself not to look down. He could see the beach at Camp Halfblood.

Suddenly Leo was yelling, and the ship jerked wildly.

Nico cursed as he stumbled, landing against the railing. He glimpsed Frank flying through the air, his face a mask of concentration as he began to change.

Nico gasped as Frank flew away as a dragon, heading for the beach where some sort of sea monster was coming from the ocean, heading towards the camp.

Leo started cursing in spanish. "Hey every Demigod on the Argo II! Please report to the top deck as we are under attack by . . . like the sea! Or something! Help!"

Nico sighed and ran up the stairs that led up to the top deck. Leo was drenched. His dark curly hair was flat against his head, and he was in the process of pulling a hammer out of his belt.

"Whats happening?" Nico asked quietly. Leo pointed at a wall of water that was sweeping towards them.

"Thats happening! Look out!" Leo dove towards Nico, and Nico turned and tried to get out of the way.

Unfortunately, the ran right into another wave of water. Nico spluttered as his head broke the surface and the water drained away.

"Gods of Olympus what is this?" He coughed. Was it revenge from Poseidon for the loss of Percy? Was Poseidon angry that children of both of his siblings were near his territory?

Was it even Poseidon?

Nico got to his feet, and looked around for Leo. The son of Hephaestus was over by the dragon head.

"You say no ones attacking us? What do you mean? I feel like I'm being attacked!" Leo was saying.

He cocked his head and listened for a few minutes. Nico turned and scanned the sky for dangers. He didn't see anything.

He walked over to the railing and looked down. Nothing.

"The dragon's right Leo. Nothing is there." He said. But as soon as he said it, Nico felt foreboding steal over him.

He turned around, unsheathing his sword. The Stygian iron seemed to glow faintly.

To Nico's complete shock, Hera was standing right behind him. "Gods of Olympus!" He yelped.

She looked distinctly annoyed. "I'm a goddess. You would think you might know the difference."

Nico sighed. Even Persephone wasn't as annoying as Hera. Not to mention that Hera was more dangerous.

A lot more dangerous.

"Hera!" Nico heard Hazel's voice, and guessed that meant that Jason and Piper were also there.

The three of them had been talking about the things that Chiron told them.

He really hadn't wanted to talk about it, so he said he wanted some fresh air, and left.

And now here he was, with a possible enemy somewhere behind him, and a hostile goddess in front of him.

Nico had really bad luck.

"Hera, what do you want?" He asked, hearing the exhaustion in his own voice.

The goddess sighed. "Give me the daughter of Athena's dagger, so that I can leave this infernal flying device as soon as possible."

"What did you just call my ship?" Leo interrupted, looking angry. "You did not just call her what I think you did!"

Hera sighed and looked at the sky. "Give me the dagger son of Hades. I need it to fulfil a promise."

Nico felt shock flood him. Hera was going to fulfull a promise? Was the sky falling?

"No." He told the goddess calmly. "This is the one thing I can use to try and find them, I'm not giving it to you."

Hera looked like she wanted to curse. "Give it to me boy! I'm trying to be helpful!"

Nico laughed. "Thats likely. Tell me when you've actually done something helpful."

He tried to walk past her, but her hand shot out, and he barely managed to avoid having her grab his wrist.

He cursed and ran as fast as he could. There was no way she was going to get Annabeth's dagger.

"Come back here nephew! I will get that dagger and take it to them! I mean it! If I don't the balance will not be restored and the plan will fail!" Hera shrieked.

Leo snorted. "Tia Callida, you sound like Nemesis."

Hera looked mad now. "That minor goddess? Never! Give me the dagger now Nico DiAngelo! Before I do something that you will regret!"

Apparently Hera didn't know that she was really bad at being convincing.

"Nico look out!" He heard Hazel scream, and he ducked just in time to escape having a cow pie on the back of his head.

Joy. He really hadn't want to know what it was like to be Annabeth.

Nico dodged another one, coming dangerously close to a broken area on the railing. And then his foot hit a puddle of water from the waves. And he slipped.

And that was how, instead of getting some nice fresh air, Nico found himself falling through the air towards the sea about a hundred feet below him.

**mwahahahaha! cliffhanger! yay!**

**Review! or else Nico will fall to his death forever! *evil laugh that is more evil than any other evil laugh!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! I updated quickly, so I might take a little time on the next one! Back to Jason's point of view. NaNoWriMo's coming up, so I will start posting less chapters a week. But it will still be ok, because I will post at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns it which is why it is not coming out until next year. Grr.**

**Chapter 10**

**Nico**

Being a son of Hades, it was bad enough that Nico had been on a ship flying through the air. He hated heights and got sea sick all the time.

But falling through the air towards the sea a hundreds feet beneath him was a lot worse.

He heard Hazel screaming somewhere above him, and he distantly knew that he was screaming as well, but he was mostly freaking out inwardly and wishing somehow that he could fly.

He also kind of wished that Frank were there to turn into a dragon or something and save him.

The water was rushing up to meet him, he was falling so fast. Nico closed his eyes and prepared for the impact.

Suddenly though, he stopped, and he could feel water surrounding him.

Had he hit the water? It hadn't hurt half as much as he thought it would.

Nico opened his eyes. A column of water had appeared beneath him, surrounding him and stopping his descent.

Nico froze. At least he liked water better than falling. But even then, he didn't like it. His Mother had never let him or Bianca have swimming lessons.

Nico stared at the water. He wondered why on earth Poseidon was saving him.

"Nico! Are you alright?" Jason's voice made Nico turn. His cousin was flying down towards him, shock all over his face.

"I have no idea." Nico told him. The son of Jupiter flew closer, but he looked wary of the water.

"Ok. If you can get up, I'll get you out of there." Jason said.

Nico looked at the water, then back at his cousin. "No. I'm going to stay here. I like this better than flying. Only a little . . . but still."

Jason looked as though the thought of someone liking water better than air was weird, but Nico really felt safer where he was.

"That would be fine except how are you going to get back to the ship?"

Nico groaned. He would really rather not go back to the ship. For one it was a _flying ship_. For another, Hera was on that ship. And she was trying to take something that Nico had.

So why on earth would he want to get back to the ship? Nico suddenly realized that the pillar of water underneath him was moving. And it was moving up.

"Jason, the water's taking me to the ship." Nico said, trying to be calm. He did not feel calm.

Jason looked . . . well, he still looked shocked.

"Have you made friends with Poseidon or something?" He asked Nico, rising with him.

"Uh . . . not that I know of. This is . . . wow. Um." Nico realized that he was trying hard to breathe calmly. He was completely freaking out.

He clutched his sword, relieved that he hadn't dropped it. They were nearing the Trireme now, and he could hear Leo yelling something in spanish.

"Leo calm down already!" Piper's voice sounded anything but calm. "We're almost to camp. Jason went to go get him, and Hera will leave. Right Hera?"

Piper sounded hysterical, and Nico wondered what had happened after he fell.

Hazel was the only quiet one. Hera was cursing. "Now I'll have to request permission from my cursed bropther in law to get the dagger, and I just know he'll refuse. Of course I'll leave the ship soon, I have no reason to be here now."

Piper gasped. "Your making it worse!"

Jason sighed and flew up on deck, while Nico and the pillar of water went a little slower.

"Hera, why do you need Annabeth's dagger anyways?" Jason asked the goddess.

Hera sniffed. "When the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena fell into Tartarus, the balance of the Quest was thrown off. To right it again, I sent a small bit of my essence into Tartarus to ask what Percy wanted to survive."

"You did what?" Jason sounded shocked. "I thought the gods couldn't go into Tartarus."

Hera laughed bitterly. "We can't, Jason Grace. I used up a lot of my power just to send the sound of my voice. I'll be using the rest of it to send that upstart boy and his girlfriend supplies."

Nico sighed. Hera was an idiot. He couldn't say that out loud, because he would be blasted to pieces if he did, but she really was.

"If you had just said that in the first place, I would have given it to you." Nico said as the water brought him up to the first deck.

Piper gasped and moved backwards. Hazel gave a small scream and moved forwards, pulling him out of the water and hugging him.

"Nico! Your alright, thank the gods your ok!" She said. Nico nodded, looking at Hera.

The goddess just looked annoyed. "Then give it to me so that I can leave!" She snapped, holding out her hand.

Nico shook his head. "First, swear on the River Styx that you will give it to Percy and Annabeth along with every single bit of the supplies you promised them." He said.

She sighed impatiently. "I swear I will give the dagger and all of the supplies I promised to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Now give me the dagger!"

Nico handed it over. And the goddess left.

Nico groaned and slumped to the deck. "So much for resting before we get to Camp." He said.

Hazel laughed weakly and sat down next to him. Leo smiled. "Glad you didn't fall to your death!" He said, before leaving to tell Festus to head as fast as possible to Camp because he wanted to arrive before Frank was killed by a giant sea monster.

Nico hated quests.

Hazel stayed sitting next to him. She was pale, and her lovely gold eyes were trained on him.

Nico sighed. He wished that he could look at his sister without thinking of his first sister, Bianca. But it seemed to be impossible.

They were even kind of alike, except that Nico didn't think that Hazel would even consider becoming a Hunter.

"I'm fine Hazel." He told her, but even to himself, he didn't sound at all convincing.

She nodded. "Nico . . . do you really think that Percy and Annabeth are ok?" She sounded worried, and exhausted. Nico was pretty sure she hadn't slept since they left Rome.

He searched the underworld with his powers, searching for any new dead souls from the past three days.

"They're still alive. And so far as I can tell, they are no where near about to die." He told her. "Everything will be fine Hazel, you'll see. Percy and Annabeth will meet us in Epirus, and help us close the doors of death."

Nico really hoped that was true. He also knew that the instant they touched down at camp, he would be asked a million times if Percy and Annabeth were alright.

And Nico dreaded that. Chiron was probably already mad at him for keeping the knowledge of Camp Jupiter from him.

And they were going to arrive at camp just in time to try and stop a Roman invasion.

Nico wondered if his life would ever become a semblance of normal.

**poor Nico. Hope y'all liked it! I can't wait to work on the next chapter!**

**Review please, so I know whats wrong, and whats right!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! I stayed up a lot later than I should have writing this chapter. I hope you like it a lot! **

**Blueluver, I'm sorry, but I will be posting the people over. I cannot manage to do every Demigod, and do it well. I wish I could . . . **

**Thank you everyone! Y'all are all awesome. Hope you like it, because it took me forever . . . -_-**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, there are these things all over the place that say that Rick Riordan owns it, so I have to agree.**

Jason

Jason really hoped that Frank had managed to defeat the sea monster, because he was in terrible need of a nice calm visit with Demigods that wanted to kill him.

Well . . . hopefully, they didn't want to, but he felt like he had let them down.

When Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth left Camp, they were planning on getting Percy. But now he was returning with neither Percy or Annabeth.

He was really going to need to have a long talk with Chiron.

He was very confused about the fact that the sea had rescued Nico. The sea didn't like him, and the sea didn't like Thalia, and he was absolutely positive that the sea didn't like Hazel.

Or Hazel didn't like the sea, Jason wasn't completely sure.

The Camp was closer and closer every few minutes, he could see the beach, and couldn't see any sign of Frank or a monster.

Jason hoped that didn't mean Frank had been eaten and the sea monster was destroying the camp, but he wasn't totally sure.

"All Demigods and Demigoddesses! We will be arriving in Camp Halfblood in two minutes! Strap yourselves down in case you fly away due to attack by a giant sea creature! Peace out!"

Leo's voice blared over the communicator. Jason sighed. This was nerve racking.

Piper stepped up next to him. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying. She'd hardly talked with him since Rome.

Of course their conversation before had been wonderful, but she was still so sad.

"I don't want to see the faces of the Athena cabin." Piper said quietly.

Jason winced. He'd thought of that. He knew that Annabeth was especially close with a guy named Malcolm.

He wasn't sure, but Percy was particularly close with everyone, so everyone was going to take it badly.

Jason sighed. He wished that he could have come back to Camp Halfblood on happier terms. But now he was returning to Camp without their two leaders, their two heroes.

And Piper was returning without her best friend. Jason turned to his girlfriend and put his arms around her.

She turned to him and buried her face in his chest. She was sobbing.

Jason closed his eyes. He hated it when Piper cried. He always felt like it was his fault. And this time he really felt like it was.

"Jason, Piper, hold on, we're about to land!" Hazel's panicked voice made Jason open his eyes, and he quickly levitated himself and his girlfriend about twenty feet in the air.

The Argo II landed with a slight thump, shaking the deck.

Jason sighed with relief and floated back down. Hazel unbuckled herself from where she had been sitting and ran towards the railing.

"Jason, do you see Frank?" She asked, reaching the edge and looking out.

Jason turned. He looked out as far as he could over the fields of Camp Halfblood. He managed to spot a crowd gathering around the big house.

Good news was, that the sea monster was no where to be seen. Bad news was that the Demigods looked very unhappy.

"Yeah, come on. Leo!" Jason called. Leo jumped down out of nowhere. He was a mess, covered in grease and oil.

There was a cocky smile on his face. "Yeah! I can't wait to have to answer all the questions about how wonderful I was on the quest!" He said jokingly.

Jason sighed. He didn't want to answer any questions about the quest at all.

Nico and Hazel looked exhausted, Nico even more so than anyone else.

Piper just stumbled along, looking at the ground. Jason kept his arm around her, hoping it would keep her calm.

Leo was the only one who was even remotely cheerful. He skipped through the strawberry fields whistling. Nico and Hazel stayed back. They were whispering together.

Jason wondered what they were talking about. But he figured it was something unhappy.

And he could do without something unhappy right now.

They were nearing the big house, and he could hear raised voices. He could clearly hear Clarisse shouting, as well as Conner and Travis Stoll.

Hazel suddenly looked up, and turned pale. "Frank! Frank!" She shrieked, suddenly running as fast as she could towards the big house.

Nico gasped and buckled down to his knees. Jason immediately began to move. "Piper, follow Hazel, I'll catch up. Leo, help Nico, find out whats wrong." He gasped, then took off after Piper, who had almost caught up to Hazel.

Jason had to admit he didn't have a clue what was going on. But something was wrong, and he had to find out what.

Jason cursed. Running was way too slow. Quickly he took off, flying as fast as he could towards the big house.

What he saw there was a lot like total and complete mayhem.

Frank had turned into a dragon. And he was fighting a big metal giant.

The Demigods of Camp Halfblood were trying hard to help, but it was not exactly as though they were an even match.

Jason yelled something, and pulled out his sword. This was going to be interesting.

He tried to attack the metal giant, but the instant his sword came in contact, he was flung backwards.

Jason wasn't use to the feeling of flying without meaning to. But that was what he was doing.

He hit the ground with a thud, knocking the breath out of him. He groaned and rolled over, trying desperately to breathe.

"Jason! Are you alright?" Leo and Nico was running towards him. Nico looked pale and horrified, and Leo looked as though . . . well, he looked like Leo.

"Yeah. Fine." Jason said hoarsely. "No idea what that thing was though."

Nico closed his eyes. "What did it look like? If you tell me, I can probably figure it out." He said quietly.

Jason nodded. "Big metal giant. Has really big feet. I don't think we stand a chance."

Nico's eyes shot open, and suddenly he looked like his world was ending. "No. It can't be. Percy said . . . oh gods no."

"What is it? A metal giant doesn't sound too bad." Leo said, although his eyes were becoming dark, as though he recognised something in Nico's voice and knew it was something really bad.

Nico took a deep breath, and helped Jason to his feet. "Percy fought this giant before. He was one a Quest to go rescue Annabeth and the goddess Artemis. My sister Bianca . . . she was on the Quest too. They went to the junkyard of the gods and ran into an old creation of Hephaestus'."

"My Dad made a metal giant? Cool!" Leo said, grinning as though it really was the coolest thing in the world.

Nico glared. "I wish. The giant attacked them. Percy . . . he had a plan, and he was going to do it, but Bianca convinced him to let her do it instead. And . . . when she defeated him . . . she died."

Leo was silent. He no longer looked happy at all. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

Nico nodded. "And now we need to beat him. We need to find a way to beat Talos."

**Please tell me if I got the big giant guys name right, or anything else! I'll go back and fix it if so. I really hope y'all liked it!**

**Review please! I love them! and they are so helpful!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! It's been a little while. I've been really busy, and I am about to get busier**.

**From now on I will be posting either on a Saturday, a Sunday, or a Tuesday. probably once a week, maybe twice. Why? Because I am doing NaNoWriMo which takes a lot of work.**

**This chapter took me forever, and because of this, I fretted over every little thing. I think Clarisse and Drew are oc, but I'm not totally sure . . . **

**Well, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I've asked him, but Rick still says its his. darn it . . . . **

**chapter 12**

**Jason**

Of course Jason had always wanted to fight a giant metal monster created by a god.

Not really, but that seemed to be what he was going to do, because Nico had a plan. And the plan involved Jason flying right toward Talos.

Jason didn't like Nico's plan.

Leo was muttering under his breath in spanish, and Jason was almost positive from experience that he was cursing.

Leo almost had a job worse than Jason's. He was supposed to distract Talos from the Demigods he was currently fighting. Which meant running out there and yelling "flame on!" like he had once talked with Jason about.

Although Jason was the one that had said maybe he could fly, jump off a cliff and yell flame on and soar away.

Leo said he was be a falling flaming boy shouting something a lot stronger than flame on.

Jason realized that he was trying to distract himself from his suicide mission.

"Nico, I pray to the gods that this works. Because if we die, I'm so going to kill you." Leo muttered.

The son of Hades was watching the Demigods by the big house fight Talos. His was whispering under his breath, and Jason thought it sounded like he was apologizing, but he couldn't make out who he was apologizing to.

"Ok, Leo, go in about ten seconds." Nico said, taking a shuddering breath.

Leo nodded, and after counting down in spanish he took off, running out of the woods yelling at the top of his voice and bursting into fire.

Jason distinctly heard the words "flame on!"

Jason counted to sixty under his breath, and then saw Nico give him the thumbs up.

And Jason flew right towards Talos' head. Nico had told him and Leo about the hatch in Talos' foot, and Nico was going to try and get in.

What he didn't say was that was how Bianca had died. Jason hoped it wasn't a shared trait between the brother and sister.

The giant was already angry, because thankfully Leo's fire actually did something to him. He roared, ignoring Jason temporarily as he tottered on one foot because on the other, his toes were melted.

Jason stifled a laugh. In a way this was fun, but at the same time, Percy had fought this guy, with three other Demigods and Grover, and they had barely made it out alive, even losing one in the process.

The giant let out another of his creaking roars, swiping at Leo. Right up until Jason managed to Talos' eye out.

He dived right at the giant, aiming his sword and closing his eyes.

He flinched at the impact, and he heard a shattering of glass. Jason stopped quickly and opened his eyes.

Talos was stumbling backwards, his mouth opened in a silent roar. Oil was leaking out of an empty socket, where glowing red lights had once been covered by glass.

The jagged edges were still there, but the eye was now dark.

Jason sighed in relief. He was amazed that he was still alive. It was definitely a miracle. So far Nico's plan was working, but Jason only hoped their luck would hold.

Unfortunately, Jason was feeling pessimistic because Demigods general have terrible luck.

Jason flew backwards almost twenty feet and looked around. The Demigods of the Camp, as well as Chiron, some nature spirits, and a few satyrs had taken refuge on the far side of the big house.

None of them seem terribly injured, and to Jason's relief, he could see Piper standing and talking urgently with Hazel and Frank.

Jason turned and looked for Nico. The son of Hades was slowly but surely making his way to Talos, making sure to stay hidden.

Jason nodded, glad that the plan was still going ok.

Now he had the best and worst part of the plan. He got to explain the plan to the other Demigods and pray that they didn't all kill him.

Jason quickly flew down to where the other Demigods were hiding.

Piper looked at Hazel, and said something quietly, before running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Jason, I am really glad that you are not dead." She told him solemnly.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "So am I, and I hope to stay that way."

"Good. Now, please tell me you actually have a plan, because if not, we're all going to die. The children of Athena are kind of . . . preoccupied." Piper's voice was filled with sympathy, and Jason looked around to see the members of the Athena cabin all staring in shock and the older ones comforted a couple really young ones.

"Losing Annabeth really hit them hard." Drew's annoying voice came from no where. "Too bad. I supposed Malcolm will become the permanent counselor, but hopefully not for long."

Jason groaned. If Drew had at least sounded sympathetic, he might have excused her, but she didn't sound sympathetic at all.

He turned to face her, but he didn't need to do anything. Clarisse was already heading right for the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Never ever say that Annabeth is gone, because guess what, even though she's dating Prissy, she is the smartest Demigod alive, and I have to admit, Prissy can be pretty good himself. So if you want to live for much longer, keep your evil thoughts to yourself." She said in a deadly voice.

Drew paled and backed away from Clarisse.

Jason felt like doing the same, even though he was on the same side as Clarisse and would have done what she just did, if in a different way.

Suddenly Jason heard Leo yell something in ancient Greek. "Oh gods of Olympus, guys we need to get out there and make Talos get off of his foot." Jason said quickly.

Piper looked at him strangely and sidestepped away from him. Clarrise paled and looked at the giant. "You mean that is Talos?"

"Yes, Nico recognized him." Jason told her.

Clarisse groaned. "Figures every monster Prissy ever fought turns up when he isn't here. I hate fighting robots."

Jason almost laughed, but he knew now wasn't the time. Suddenly he heard Leo yell in pain, and looked out at the battlefield.

The son of Hephaestus was trapped under a metal hand. Even though he was burning the hand, Talos seemed to be fed up with the continuous pain, and had decided it was best to get it over with.

So now Jason got to go have fun with a big robot for the second time that day. Just what he always wanted.

**Please review! I need some help for what you want in the next few chapters. It's going to be Hazel for two chapters, Frank for two, and then Percy, then Nico.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello amazing people! Sorry about changing the schedule, but it needed to happen. Book writing is hard . . . -_-**

**I will be posting every Saturday, sometimes throwing in surprise chapters on Sundays, and Tuesdays. Thanks for all the reviews, and favorites, and followers.**

**Hazel. i think I might have made her ooc -_-**

**I do take requests about things that might happen in chapters, so go ahead and request monsters, or Romans, or flying pigs in Tartarus that Percy has to destroy again!**

**Disclaimer: Grover just informed me that Rick Riordan is the official scribe of Camp Halfblood, and he owns all rights to Percy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Hazel**

Hazel was scared out of her mind.

A giant metal robot that had once killed another daughter of Pluto, or Hades, was trying to kill her and her friends.

And her friends were going right to it. Hazel watched in horror as Jason flew as fast as he could towards Leo. Leo was surrounded by melting metal.

He yelped as Talos continued to melt on top of him. Jason was flying towards them as fast as possible, but Hazel didn't know if he would make it in time.

Instinctively Hazel reached out through the earth, trying to sense any metals.

Then she realized that Talos was made of Celestial bronze. She groaned.

Sometimes Hazel wished she could think of things like that before she and her friends almost died. It would have been very helpful.

Closing her eyes, Hazel concentrated, biting her lip and praying to the gods that it would work.

She lifted her hand, trying as hard as she could to lift Talos, at least a little bit, to relieve the pressure from Leo.

Hazel opened her eyes just enough to see that she had managed to do it. In fact, she managed to get Talos almost five feet above Leo.

The son of Hephaestus groaned and rolled away from Talos.

Hazel looked for Nico. Her brother was only about fifteen feet from Talos, hiding safely behind a group of trees that stood a bit away from the actual forest.

Jason swooped down and snatched Leo from the ground flying him a short distance away from Talos.

Hazel tried to keep her breathing calm, as she felt her energy slowly start to leave. She was using an amazing amount of power.

She began to make her hands into fists, trying as hard as she could to crush the metal giant. She heard metal crushing, and looked at Talos, trying to ignore the fact that she could hardly breathe.

The metal giant was struggling, slowly becoming smaller and more crumpled as she used her powers on him.

With a rush of power Hazel closed her fist completely and threw her hand down, opening the earth and thrusting Talos deep down. She closed the rift behind him, and then sank to her knees gasping for breath.

The Demigods from Camp Halfblood seemed to have absolutely no idea what was going on.

They were staring around with shocked looks on their faces, except for the Athena cabin. Hazel winced as she heard one of the younger kids ask why everyone was sad.

And then they asked where Annabeth was.

Hazel tried to stand, but swayed and started to fall. Frank caught her, thankfully human again. "Woah, are you ok? Did you do too much? Do you need Nectar?" He asked her, sitting her down and than kneeling next to her.

Hazel laughed breathlessly. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine. Is anyone hurt?"

Chiron wheeled towards them in a wheel chair. His face looked drawn and tired. Piper was trying to comfort a camper who looked maybe eight years old. The camper had blond hair and gray eyes, and for a moment Hazel thought she was looking at a mini Annabeth.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok sweetie. Annabeth's gonna come back. Don't worry, Annabeth won't let us down. She always comes back, right sweetie?" Piper's voice was convincing, and comforting.

But Hazel wondered if Piper was trying to comfort herself as well as the little Athenian girl.

Jason walked over supporting Leo, who was pale, his shirt smoking, with bruises all over as well as a few cuts.

Nico was running over from where he had been hiding from Talos.

Chiron arrived next to Frank and Hazel. "Ah, hello Hazel. Thank you. I wouldn't want Talos in this Camp again if the Lord Hephaestus himself begged me, which I know he won't." he said softly.

Hazel smiled weakly at him. She agreed, even if Vulcan was probably insulted.

"Are you sure your alright?" Frank asked her, his eyes searching her face.

Hazel yawned. She felt perfectly fine, if very tired. She was great. "Yeah. I'm good. As long as everyone's ok. Wonderful." She said softly.

"Hazel! Take a deep breath, Hazel!" She could faintly hear Nico yelling at her, and she tried to do what he said.

As soon as she did, she felt a million times better. But she still couldn't help it when she fell asleep.

Hazel was dreaming of Percy and Annabeth.

They were walking in some sort of dark cave, the walls and floors disappearing in some sort of mist, although jagged shapes stuck out of the ground everywhere.

Percy and Annabeth both had backpacks on. Annabeth was limping slightly, but it looked like her ankle had partially healed.

To Hazel's relief, Annabeth was holding her dagger.

Percy also had Riptide unsheathed, providing a little bit of light, that seemed very repressed.

They both looked exhausted, and Hazel was willing to bet they had no idea what time it was, or how long they'd been there.

"Annabeth, what do you know about Tartarus?" Percy was asking his girlfriend quietly.

"I know enough to say we're in hell." Annabeth told him. Percy rolled his eyes and cracked a smile.

"No kidding, that is something I never would have guessed." He joked, Annabeth smiled faintly. Neither of them looked really happy, but Hazel guessed that they were relieved they hadn't been separated.

"Percy, I'm worried that Gaea's not going to give us any respite. Tartarus . . . he's her husband, and all of the monsters that are currently dead reside here. That probably includes several that really want to kill us." She said.

Percy nodded, and suddenly all signs of merriment were gone.

"I know Annabeth. I just really hope we never have to face all three Gorgons at once."

Hazel shuddered at the thought, and so did Annabeth. "Gods forbid it Seaweed brain." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

And that was when Hazel woke up.

**Reviews please! I love them, and they make me happy, and they make me post! whereas, no reviews makes me a grumpy fanfiction person, and I will not post . . .**

**So, reviews best idea if you like it ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Tomorrow is so busy for me, that I decided I would post today. I hope you like it. It's leading up to some things that people have requested, especially a visit from some great characters.**

**Disclaimer: *Thalia chases me, trying to shoot me* Help! ok Thalia! truce! Rick Riordan is Camp Halfblood's scribe! I'm just having fun!**

Hazel

When she woke up, Frank was sitting next to her bed in a chair, leaning against the wall snoring.

She really didn't blame him, he was exhausted too, and he looked really cute when he slept. But she wasn't going to tell him that, he'd get embarrassed.

Hazel looked around. She was in a long low room, with lots of beds, most of which were unnocupied.

Those that were, carried Demigods with injuries, so Hazel guessed that she was in the infirmary.

Hazel tried to remember what had happened. They'd been fighting Talos, and she crushed him, and then she's just felt so tired, and fallen to sleep.

Or she'd passed out. Maybe it was that.

She stood, swaying a little bit. She needed to find Piper, or Jason, or Leo, and ask them what on earth had just happened.

And whether or not Camp HalfBlood wanted to kill them.

Yeah that was a little important too.

Hazel walked through the infirmary, passing a few sleeping Demigods. One looked sick, and the others had broken arms, or bad scratches.

Hazel hoped that meant that not very many Demigods had been hurt by Talos.

Hazel managed to the leave the infirmary and began to wander through camp. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she hoped she'd be able to at least find Chiron.

As she walked, Hazel tried to take in Camp Halfblood. It was so incredibly different from Camp Jupiter, she could hardly believe it.

Fauns, no Satyrs, were running around like crazy, helping campers with different activites. Dryads and were all over, flirting with Satyrs, running away from them, or teasing the Naiads.

Campers were all over the place, doing millions of different things.

Hazel almost screamed when she saw some of the campers climbing a burning rock wall, while avalanches of rocks tumbled down.

That looked incredibly frightening.

There was a Greek Omega of cabins around a camp fire. As Hazel was walking, she saw a the flickering form of a young girl tending the flames.

The girl's face kept creasing in pain, and Hazel couldn't help but walk over.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

To her complete shock her hand almost fell through. The girl turned and smiled at her, and Hazel took a step back.

The girl's eyes had fires in them, warm and cozy and homelike.

And yet extremely creepy.

"Hello Hazel Levesque. I am honored that you would come and speak with me. Very few Demigods do, and some don't even see me. Nico was the last one to speak with me, and before that, Percy was the last one to see me." She said calmly.

"Your the Lady Vesta!" Hazel gasped, quickly bowing a little.

The girl laughed. But it sounded incredibly strained, and her form flickered. "No, right now I am Hestia. And please Hazel. please just call me that for the time being. At some other time I would love to chat with you in my Roman form, but not right at this current moment."

Hazel nodded and apologised. "Of course, sorry Lady Hestia. Do you have any idea where Jason, Piper, or Leo might be? I really want to find them." She shivered and looked around.

At least she wasn't attracting any weird glances.

Hestia smiled warmly. "You could go and ask Malcolm over there." She pointed to a young man who looked like Annabeth.

Hazel's eyes widened. He was talking with a mischevious looking boy who kept laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world, even though Hazel was pretty sure it was hard for something to be funny right now.

"Ok, thank you Lady Hestia." Hazel said, turning and bowing to the goddess. Hestia smiled.

"Your welcome. And thank _you_ Hazel Levesque."

Hazel turned and walked towards the two boys nervously. She wasn't exactly sure what She would do if they weren't fond of Romans.

As Hazel walked toward them, the mischevious boy's eyes widened, and he nudge the Athenian kid, whose back was turned to me.

Malcolm turned. "Oh. Hi." Hazel said quietly, feeling a blush slowly creep onto my face.

"Your Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto right? Great, well Jason and Piper are filling in Chiron with the whol story, Nico is doing something somewhere, and I think Leo went to the forge to help his cabin with some big project." He said in a rapidfire stream of information that Hazel found very hard to follow.

"I am Hazel. Were you planning something?" She aske nervously, looking at the mischevious boy next to Malcolm. "If so, I don't want to intterupt, I'll go back to Frank."

Malcolm exchanged glances with the other boy. "No it's not a problem. This is Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. We were just discussing the Romans and the attack."

"But the Romans shouldn't need to attack anymore, we brought back the Athena Parthenos!" Hazel exclaimed, and then slapped her hands over her mouth, feeling her cheeks flush.

Malcolm turned to stare at her, and she could see his mind working quickly.

"Annabeth?" He asked quietly. Hazel nodded. Malcolm's whole face lit up. "This changes things. Travis, please go get the other members of the seven, Chiron, and the other head counselors. We need to plan how to stop a battle before it starts."

Travis smiled at Hazel, and then turned and ran n the other direction.

Malcolm looked pretty happy, although Hazel was sure he was also probably not too happy. He had lost Annabeth.

"Hazel, we are going to find Nico, get him to contact the Hunters, and we are going to fix this. Pray to all the gods you know that our plan works." He said solemnly.

Hazel nodded. She didn't know Malcolm, but he was Annabeth's second in command, and if Annabeth trusted him, he was smart, and he was good.

So Hazel was going to try and trust him too.

**I hope you liked it! Any battle strategies anyone has for if their plan doesn't working would be great. (you don't even know what the plan is yet! mwahahaha!) Also, any other suggestions are always welcome.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including all of the amazing guests who commented.**

**Please continue to review! It strengthens my story and makes me so incredibly happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Poof! Surprise update!**

**Someone asked in a review why I was skipping Jason.**

**Jason is before Hazel. Before Hazel. not after Hazel.**

**This is the order I post my chapters, ok? :)**

**2 Jason, 2 Hazel, 2 Frank, 2 Percy, 2 Nico.**

**:) Thanks for all the reviews! y'all are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: *sits crosslegged in meditation position* Humm . . . . the spirits say I own not Perseus Jackson . . . **

Frank

Waking up next to an empty bed where his girlfriend used to be was not exactly what Frank had planned.

They'd taken Hazel to the Infirmary, where some children of Apollo confirmed that she was fine, just recovering from using so much power.

Frank had stayed there, and despite wanting to talk to Hazel when she woke up, he fell to sleep.

Hey, it wasn't like he'd done nothing.

When he woke up, and found that Hazel was no longer on her bed, he freaked out.

"Where did she go?" Frank yelped, looking around worriedly.

"Calm down, the daughter of Pluto went looking for the others of your useless group." Someone said. Frank turned to see who was speaking.

A really extremely beautiful girl was standing in front of him. Frank seemed to remember that during the battle against Talos, she had been insulting Percy. And someone had called her Drew.

Frank really did not like this pretty girl.

"Well the members of my 'useless group.' Where are they?" He asked her coldly.

Drew sniffed and point out a window. Frank turned to look. Nico was walking with Hazel and Malcolm, and the three of them were whispering.

Frank felt a twinge of relief. Hazel must have woken up, and not wanting to wake him up, left to go and find someone she knew.

Frank left the Infirmary, thanking Drew in a hard voice. He didn't like her at all.

"Hazel!" He called, walking quickly towards his girlfriend. She turned. She looked exhausted, but excited.

"Frank!" She said, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "I woke up, and you were there, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so tired. Come on, we're going to get the Athena Parthenos."

"Why?" Frank asked, feeling almost guilty at the joy he felt when she kissed his cheek.

"Because Malcolm has a strategy that if we tell the Romans we forgive them, they won't want to fight us anymore. Except maybe Octavian." She added doubtfully.

Frank laughed. "Well, lets go see if Malcolm's plan will work. Where is everyone?"

Hazel shrugged. "Travis went to get them. They should all be going to the Argo so that Leo can help get the Athena Parthenos out."

Frank nodded. They ran to catch up to Nico and Malcolm.

"Are you serious Malcolm?" Nico was asking.

"Nico, you know I am. I'm pretty sure this will work, we just have to have the Hunters, and all of the Seven except for . . . Percy and Annabeth." Malcolm's voice faltered for a moment.

Nico flinched slightly. "Malcolm, how does that make them stop? They think that Leo destroyed New Rome, and even though he didn't, they probably still think he did."

"Oh gods, I had forgotten about that." Hazel gasped. Frank sighed.

He'd forgotten too, honestly. In fact, Frank kind of wondered if he'd tried to forget.

Suddenly there was a lot of yelling and Hazel screamed. Frank turned to see Mrs. O'leary running towards him, with Tyson on her back.

"Brother! I have found Peanut butter!" Tyson called.

Hazel giggled and Frank raised an eyebrow. "Thats . . . great! Wonderful Tyson! Peanut butter. Just what I always wanted." He said, trying to sound convincing.

Tyson grinned and held up a jar of peanut butter.

Malcolm was smiling, and Nico went over to pat Mrs. O'leary on the head.

"Thanks for getting here so fast Tyson, but I think you startled a few people." Malcolm said, trying not to laugh.

And then Jason dropped from the sky with Piper.

"Oh my gods!" Frank gasped, stumbling backwards a few steps.

"Hey. Sorry, I wanted to get here fast. Leo and Travis are rounding up the counselors." Jason said, gasping for breath.

Piper looked like she was trying to recover. Her eyes were wide, and she looked pale.

"Jeez. Next time Jason, please tell me when your going to take me so high so fast." She gasped.

Frank smiled.

Hazel looked around, a sudden frown on her face. "Whats that sound?" She asked quietly.

Everyone fell quiet, trying to hear what she was talking about. Frank could kind of hear horns, like hunting horns.

Jason's eyes lit up. "The Hunters! Thalia!"

Malcolm made everyone stand in a small group so that the Hunters would have room.

Frank couldn't help wondering what the big deal was about the Hunters, but he was sure there was a reason some of the campers didn't look excited.

Clarisse suddenly appeared from nowhere and stood at the front, nodding to Malcolm, who nodded grimly back.

Frank really hoped that they weren't like the Amazons.

Suddenly a group of girls appeared out of the woods, with a tall girl with black spiky hair in the lead.

Most of the girls stopped, but the leader kept moving, heading right for Jason. She had a huge smile on her face.

She flung her arms around his neck. Frank looked at Piper in shock, then back at the other girl. What was going on?

Piper smiled. "Hi Thalia. It's good to see you again."

Thalia stepped back from Jason and nodded at Piper. "Hello again Piper."

Frank felt even more confused. He looked at Hazel for help. She smiled and stepped over to whisper in his ear. "The Hunters are immortal maidens, and Thalia is Jason's sister. I heard Nico talking about it once."

"Oh." Frank said. He felt a little stupid. The Hunters of Artemis was a big clue.

The girl, Thalia, looked around with a smile on her face. "So did the Quest work? Did you find Percy? And where's Annabeth?"

Frank winced at the reminder. Percy . . .

Everyone fell perfectly silent, and Thalia looked around, realizing something was wrong. The smile slid off of her face.

"Whats wrong? Where are they?" Her voice became dangerous.

Jason sighed, shoulders slumping and put his hand to his forehead.

"Thalia, we found Percy in the Roman camp, and then we went to Rome to follow the Quest. We'd just found a way to make peace between the Greeks and the Romans when . . . Annabeth's leg was caught on something, and it was pulling her down to Tartarus. Percy wouldn't let go."

Thalia's face was suddenly way too pale.

"What?" She asked hoarsely. "They fell into Tartarus? Did you at least find Nico?"

Nico stepped forward. "Yes, they found me." He said quietly.

Relief briefly showed on Thalia's face. Apparently she Nico and Percy actually got along, which was amazing.

"Thank the gods. Are . . . are they alive?" She asked hesitantly.

Nico nodded and Thalia's shoulders relaxed. "Then they should be fine. Percy and Annabeth together could defeat any Demigod, Giant, or monster in all of Tartarus together."

Frank felt a bit surprised. Not that he thought it wasn't possible, but at hearing such huge praise.

"Now, Malcolm said in the Iris Message that we are going to try and make peace with the Romans. Lets get started, shall we?" Thalia asked calmly.

Frank couldn't wait.

**I hate the ending to the chapter . . . oh well!**

**I hope everyone likes! I think Thalia was ooc :( But I finally managed to get the Hunters in! Happiness!**

**Next chapter will be more on the Athena Parthenos, plus a surprise IM from someone. Ok! **

**Please review, its always helpful! Thank you to those who have been following my story from the beginning!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope you all don't kill me though . . . (I don't kill anyone, but still . . .)**

**Next chapter is Percy! I'm so happy!**

**Disclaimer: *looks over shoulder nervously* I don't own it.**

Frank

Frank doubted that many Demigods liked being attacked. He didn't.

Too bad he seemed to have a habit of being attacked.

All he'd been doing was walking. His part in the plan was to Guard the border and help watch to see when the Romans were arriving.

Simple, and great. Unless you get distracted.

And boy did Frank get distracted. It wasn't his fault either.

He and the Ares cabin were in charge of guarding Halfblood hill. And in a way that was good, and in a way that was bad.

The good thing was it meant that Frank got to meet his Greek siblings.

The bad thing was they were almost as violent as Mars.

Frank watched them in awe, especially the counselor, Clarisse. She was scary. Powerful, and amazing, but scary.

She was tall and athletic, with brown hair. Her spear Maimer was very capable of inflicting pain.

And it was obvious.

Frank was kind of skirting the campers, trying to avoid them. But when they did speak to him, he smiled and answered to the best of his ability.

The worst was when Clarisse came over and asked about Percy and Annabeth.

He was standing next to the huge pine tree, wondering how long it had stood there, and why there was a dragon curled around it, and whether or not the fleece on it was the real golden fleece.

Frank took his eyes off of the tree, feeling someones eyes on him.

Clarisse was standing a few feet away, holding her spear carefully, as if preparing to attack him.

"Did you speak to Prissy?" She asked quietly. For a moment Frank was way too confused to be able to answer.

Clarisse sighed. "Fine. Did you speak to Percy and Annabeth? Did they approve of you? And why in Ares does the Cyclops call you his brother?" Her voice was hard.

Frank flinched. He didn't feel like he was qualified to answer those questions.

"I went on a Quest with Percy and Hazel when he was at the Roman camp. And Annabeth was great. I guess they approved of me." He said doubtfully.

Clarisse's eyes narrowed and she examined him carefully.

"Who led your Quest?" She asked abruptly.

Frank felt that she would find the answer important. "I did." He said quietly.

Clarisse nodded and turned away. "Then Prissy approved of you. He doesn't follow well, and if you led the Quest, he must have followed you."

Frank wasn't so sure. He _had_ been the leader of the Quest, but really Percy was the one who made sure they survived.

He sighed and turned back to look at the pine tree. The fleece was glowing. Maybe it _was _the actual golden fleece.

Frank stepped a few feet away from the tree, and squinted into the dark woods. It was late evening and the sun had just set, so it was kind of hard to see.

But he was sure that something was out there. He felt uneasy.

Frank morphed briefly into a dog and took a sniff. Yep. Something was out there, it wasn't friendly. It wasn't a Demigod either though.

Frank morphed back into himself and turned around, intending to go and tell the Ares campers.

He didnt get the chance, something grabbed onto his foot, and yanked him off his feet.

Without even hardly thinking about it, Frank immediately morphed into the first animal he could think of.

A Hell hound.

Thinking back, Frank was pretty sure that was a bad idea. But at the time it had seemed great.

Frank whirled, snarling, to face several small impish creatures, who were laughing their heads off, letting go of Frank.

For a moment Frank paused. What in all of Rome were these things?

They stopped and looked at him, bright mischevious eyes gleaming. And then they attacked. Frank yelped, and realized that he was still a Hell hound.

That could be useful. Frank charged forward, knocking them over, and tossing them aside with his large paws.

They began to explode into dust, and Frank thought he would be fine.

Once he'd finished off the last one, Frank sat down for a moment, panting. He was still a Hell hound, but he needed a little break.

Frank cloased his eyes for a minute. And then he heard shouting, so he opened them.

Just in time to see the Ares kids attacking him.

Frank barked and dodged Clarisse's spear. He tried to turn back, and inwardly muttered a curse.

Sometimes when he was tired or stressed he was unable to turn back. This was apparently one of those times.

Frank kept trying to dodge their weapons, but eventually he began to tire, and they began to find their marks.

He yelped as Clarisse's electric spear struck his shoulder, and bolts shot through him.

He collapsed on his side, trying to breathe. Clarisse and the other campers gathered around, looking confused.

"Normally a Hell hound would be monster dust by now." One tall boy said.

"Yeah, no one survives Maimer." Another agreed.

Clarisse sighed and looked around. "Where's the Roman, Zhang got to? Did the thing attack him?" She asked quietly.

The Ares campers began to looked around, leaving Clarisse and a guy that Frank was pretty sure wasn't an Ares kid, guarding Frank.

Even though they didn't know who he was.

Frank groaned, and they turned to him, hands on their weapons.

Clarisse hesitated, her eyes confused. "I'm pretty sure thats not Mrs. O'leary, but for some reason this thing doesn't really seem like a normal Hell hound."

"No kidding, he didn't try and fight back. He was just dodging." The other kid said.

Frank groaned again, and concentrated hard, trying to morph back.

Slowly, he changed. Clarisse and the other kid watched in shock, and Clarisse began to pale.

Finally Frank was himself, lying flat on his back, gasping for breath. Clarisse and the other guy ran over. "Zhang . . . what was that? Is that the power Mars gave you?" The boy asked.

Frabk shook his head. "Descendant of Poseidon, it was a gift to my anscestor. Passed down through the generations."

"Oh gods." Clarisse cursed. "I forgot, thats how he defeated the Cetus, he turned into a Dragon. Come on Chris, we need to get him to the infirmary."

"Clarisse, I'll take him and explain as much as I know of what happened, you need to stay with the rest of Ares and guard the border." The boy named Chris said.

Clarisse nodded. Chris helped Frank to stand Shakily. He half carried Frank to the infirmary, until finally Frank blacked out from the pain.

And Frank was relieved.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Y'all get a really long chapter this time.**

**Wow. Everyone apparently really wanted a Percabeth chapter. I do not know if I succeeded or not. But everyones gonna tell me when they review, right? ;)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns this. Everyone is very shocked. :) except me.**

**PERCY! :) (couldn't help it, fangirl at heart here)**

Percy wondered if there was a god of bad luck. And if so, why did the god hate Percy so much?

Percy and Annabeth had hoped at the end of the last great prophecy that they would live the rest of their lives peacefully.

Obviously though, that was not happening.

They were taking a rest break, leaning against a huge wall. Percy didn't really want to know what it was. I felt weird, and almost slimy. Almost alive.

Annabeth had pointed out that technically Tartarus was alive, and that didn't help at all.

Annabeth was looking through the packs while Percy watched, having already done the same thing himself. He was surprised that Her had actually brought what she said she would.

Annabeth pulled out a canteen of water and took a drink, then passed it to Percy.

She was rationing their food and water, because neither of them had any idea how long they were going to be down there.

Percy was keeping Riptide unsheathed. It probably didn't matter that a monster could see them. They were the only Demigods in Tartarus, so every monster for miles could probably smell them, and were probably getting ready to attack.

"So, Wise girl. When I went missing, what happened at camp?" Percy asked.

When they were on the Quest with everyone, getting attacked by monsters around every corner, it was incredibly hard to talk. He really didn't know much of what had happened after he disappeared.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, we didn't know you were missing until maybe ten o'clock. I assumed you were sleeping in, but after breakfast I had a question for you. I went to your cabin but you weren't there."

She took a deep shuddering breath. "I looked all through camp, and asked the Naiads. And then I began to panic."

Percy took hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Clarisse and I headed a search party through the woods. I called Sally. I couldn't find you anywhere Percy. I contacted Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, anyone I could think of. Dionysus had already been called to Olympus, and I was relieved. There was no way I could have dealt with him on top of having lost you."

Percy sighed. "I'm so sorry Wise girl." He said. He scooted closer to her and wrapped her in a hug, turning her face to his.

"I'm here now. I bet Hera dragged me out of there, because I didn't want to leave you. I bet that the reason I was asleep so long is because I fought her." He said calmly.

She laughed, a hollow sound in the darkness of Tartarus.

Percy leaned down and kissed her. He was happy that he fell into Tartarus with her. At least she wasn't alone. And they were together. He never wanted to be separated again.

Annabeth kissed him back. After a minute they broke apart. Percy sighed.

Annabeth leaned against him and they sat in the darkness together.

Percy woke up to the sound of a horrible growl reverberating through Tartarus.

Annabeth was sleeping against his shoulder, and he really didn't want to wake her, but he would need to if they were attacked.

He took Riptide out of his pocket, just in case he needed it.

A second roar echoed from somewhere. It was as though the monster was in immense pain. Percy sighed as Annabeth stirred.

"Percy? What is that?" She asked, sitting up.

He stood up and uncapped Riptide. The faint golden light only allowed them a few feet, and he couldn't see anything that would tell him if there was a monster or not.

"I'm not sure Annabeth. I think we need to start moving again though."

They gathered up their supplies, dividing the supplies equally so that neither had to carry too much weight. They both knew they would need to save their energy as much as possible.

Percy lifted his share of the packs on his shoulder. Annabeth had hers. He reached for her hand with his left hand.

She squeezed it, and then dropped it and unsheathed her dagger.

They were both prepared for any monster that came at them.

Percy and Annabeth walked through the darkness. Percy was grateful that Riptide was light enough to show them the ground beneath their feet. Otherwise they would have tripped over the bones.

Percy couldn't help but wonder where the other five of the seven were.

They were probably in a better situation, but it was possible that they weren't, seeing as Demigods had such rotten luck.

Percy was pretty sure they did. Of course, it might just be him.

Suddenly the beast let out another growl, this one far closer than the last one. Percy whirled in time to see a massive shape barreling towards them.

He shouted a warning to Annabeth and slashed at the moving shape.

Another thunderous growl echoed through the area. Annabeth tried to attack with her dagger, but she was pushed back before she could get a clear shot.

"Percy!" She screamed.

Percy heard her, but he couldn't see her. The monster was blocking his sight.

It was huge, bigger than any other monster he'd faced, except possibly Talos, and Polybotes. But he couldn't get a true glimpse of what it was.

Percy cursed and tried to attack the thing again. There was another roar, and he yelled as something hit his left shoulder hard.

Hard enough to dislocate it.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. Percy was pretty sure all she had heard was his cry of pain.

She had no idea what had happened. Percy growled and stood, trying to see past the monster. It moved along with him, blocking his view.

Suddenly there was a terrible groaning laugh that filled all of Tartarus.

Percy winced. It sounded like someone was laughing as they died or something. Certainly nothing funny.

"Little Demigods. Going against my wife. Traveling through me, thinking they can best me. I do not think this is a possibility. Little Demigods thinking they can fight Tartarus." The voice was a million times worse than the laugh.

"Tartarus? You actually came out to fight us? Great. We will beat Gaia! And survive you!" Percy yelled.

Seriously? Tartarus. "Did your mother want you to turn out like this? Is that why your name is Tartarus?" He added.

The monster laughed, and Percy admitted that it was a pathetic attempt.

But at least it was an attempt.

"Son of Poseidon, you will be crushed! My wife wishes to use you to bring the gods to their knees, but you have trespassed upon me!" Tartarus roared.

Percy thought that sounded wrong. Trespassed upon him? Yeah, it sounded wrong.

And then Tartarus ran towards him, and Percy started to run away. He was pretty sure that there was no possible way he could fight Tartarus, while in Tartarus.

Because that wasn't confusing at all.

Percy cursed when he realized that no matter what he did he would have no chance of outrunning Tartarus.

So he turned to face him. If he was going to be crushed by a few hundred foot tall monster that was literally hell, he might as well be brave about it.

Percy closed his eyes just as Tartarus backhanded him. He lost consciousness immediately as he flew through the air.

The last thing he heard was Annabeth screaming.

***coughs.* Well . . . um . . . don't kill me? Or if you do, just do it in your beautiful little reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO AMAZING FANFICTION READING PEOPLE!  
I was going to post on Tuesday, but I didn't manage to finish the chapter. Same with Wednesday. So here I am!**

**You guys all wish me to write as fast as I wish I could write. If only reviews were magic and could make my fingers fly across the keyboard. Sadly, they are not. T_T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would accidentally have destroyed the world while writing the book . . . . Thats why I do not own it, and Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy (he's alive!)**

Percy wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or if he was really dead.

All he knew was that he was in the underworld. Watching lines of dead people walking up to be judged, or just heading straight to the fields of Asphodel.

He was pretty sure that if he _was_ dead, Annabeth was going to kill him, and so he'd be dead anyways.

Percy tried to look down at his hands, but they weren't there. In fact, when he looked down, none of him was there. So, maybe he wasn't dead.

He could hear someone yelling at him for doing something stupid, but since he didn't know what he had done, he tuned it out.

Percy hadn't been to the underworld since the war with Titans.

Unfortunately for him that was actually a longer gap than normal. But for some reason he was kind of happy.

Percy moved his dream, since he couldn't really walk.

He floated past the lines and towards the huge three headed dog that was standing and growling. "Hey Cerberus. It's good to see you man. Maybe after this, Annabeth and I will come and play with you. Rubber balls and everything!" Percy said.

Cerberus turned towards Percy's voice with one head and whined sadly.

Apparently the dog could hear Percy. But since he didn't have a head, he wasn't going to try and figure out how that worked.

Percy walked around the Underworld for a while. He really had no idea what was going on, but it was sure to end sometime in the far off future.

Suddenly Percy was no longer in the Underworld. He wasn't completely sure what happened, but he was back at Camp Halfblood.

Hazel was pacing nervously outside of the infirmary. Nico was standing next to her quietly watching.

"I don't get it, they said there were no monster attacks, just a little bit ago!" Hazel said.

Nico nodded. "I know. I asked Chris before he left Haze. Frank turned into a Hell hound to stop something, and the Ares campers thought he was attacking them. It was an accident."

Percy saw tears in Hazel's eyes. She looked exhausted and beat up.

But really, Percy was happy to see anyone from the other five. Although it sounded like Clarisse and her siblings were having a little bit of trouble bonding with Frank.

Leo and Jason ran up, Leo out of breath, Jason, not so much.

"What happened? Heard Frank was in the infirmary." Jason said calmly, putting his hand on Hazel's shoulder and smiling at her reassuringly.

"The Ares kids thought he was a Hell hound." She told him.

For a second utter confusion crossed Leo's face. "Hey, Frank isn't _that_ bad. Sometimes he can be a little annoying, but the guy knows how to be good." He said in surprise.

Hazel laughed in a strained way. "No Leo. He turned into a Hell hound to fight something off." She looked at Nico for assurance that she was right. He nodded calmly.

And then Percy woke up.

Annabeth was right above him, her beautiful gray eyes filled with worry and fear.

When his eyes opened she looked so relieved, Percy wondered if he really _had_ died. Because being thrown away by Tartarus wasn't too bad.

"Perseus Jackson never almost get yourself killed ever again." She told him sternly, her voice trembling.

He cracked a smile. "I can't promise that. Sorry Wise girl. It's too likely that I'll get out of Tartarus, and then a rock will hit me on the head to end the misery of being free."

Annabeth gave a choked laugh before helping him up.

Percy was sore, although thankfully no bones were broken. He remembered Annabeth telling him once, that when you were relaxed while falling, it was less likely that you would get badly injured.

Percy was really glad that he listened to Annabeth, because she knew what she was doing, and he really did not.

Annabeth began to rummage through one of her bags, pulling out a bag full of Ambrosia.

She broke off a square and handed it to Percy. He sighed with relief as he took a bite and tasted the familiar and comforting flavor of his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks Annabeth." He said quietly.

She nodded, and for the first time since waking up, Percy noticed that there were tears tracks down her cheeks.

He moved over next to her and put his arms around her.

"Hey, Wise girl, it's alright. Your ok, I'm ok, we're going to make it out of here." He said quietly.

Annabeth returned the hug. "I thought I lost you again." She whispered. "I thought you were gone forever. Like when you blew up Mount Helen, and when you disappeared."

Percy closed his eyes. He remembered both incidents clearly, having just been reunited with Annabeth from the latter one.

"I came back. Or you found me, but I'm right here. I didn't even get badly injured. We will get out of here, and sit with Grover and talk and laugh about something completely silly." Percy said.

"Remember the time on our first quest where we were playing hackeysack with an apple, and then Grover ate it?" He asked calmly. Annabeth laughed.

"Yes, because right after that we were attacked by all three of the Kindly ones." She told him.

Percy smiled and held Annabeth closer. "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you two Seaweed brain." They kissed, and Percy wasn't sure if he had been this relieved and happy in his life.

He probably had, when he wasn't fighting for his life in the depths of the place that was truly hell. And when his Mother knew he was alive, and the end of the world wasn't going to happen at any moment.

In fact, Percy remembered a perfectly happy moment right before he disappeared.

He walked Annabeth to her cabin after the singalong, kissed her goodnight, and went to his cabin.

And then Hera came and stole him away.

Percy leaned his head against Annabeth's. He was with her now. And that was all that mattered to him. They would get out of Tartarus, and find the others from the seven.

Or they would die trying.

**Bad Percy! No dying! :) :)**

**I really hope you liked it! I typed as fast as time and exhausted fingers would allow. Oh, and I FINISHED NANOWRIMO ON MONDAY! I hope this makes it easier for me to post more, but it might not. I will try.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY! And a happy fanfiction author is faster than an unhappy fanfiction author.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I was having trouble being inspired in this chapter, but I finally remembered a couple of things I'd said I would do once we reached Nico, and one that I was actually intending to do with Percy, but that I thought would work here as well.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. I think I made Thalia a little ooc, but oh well . . . . -_-**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! you are all so awesome! :) **

**Nico**

Being a son of Hades wasn't always cool. Sometimes, it was horrible. Nico hated being able to feel if a friend was dying, and how they were dying.

Nico was horrified, when for a few moments it felt like Percy was dying. But then he jerked back towards life.

Nico was standing in front of the infirmary watching while Hazel talked in a worried voice with Leo and Jason. He wasn't really listening, really just trying to find out what had happened to Percy and Annabeth.

He used his powers to search the underworld for any trace of them.

He could feel a faint lingering sense that Percy had been there, and Nico was sure that Cerberus had either heard or seen him.

Luckily, Percy wasn't there now, and when he was there, he must have been insubstantial, which meant he had only came close.

Nico sighed with relief and stood up straighter. Hazel was looking at him strangely, and he was pretty sure she had sensed him using his powers.

Not for the first time Nico wished that he and Hazel could talk to each other in their minds.

Percy and Tyson could do it, but apparently Nico and Hazel couldn't. For some reason that really annoyed Nico.

He shook his head slightly, and she went back to asking Jason where Piper was.

Leo looked incredibly bored with the change in the conversation, and walked over to Nico. "Hey man. You ok?" He asked quietly.

Nico turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "No. I'm never ok." He growled.

Leo's eyes widened and he looked a little nervous. "Oh. Great. Wonderful. Uh, what if I go and talk to Hason and Jazel, and I mean, Jason and Hazel. Um. Yeah. Bye amigo." The son of Hephaestus walked right back to Jason, looking nervously over his shoulder.

Nico smiled faintly. He wasn't very surprised that Leo was scared of him. Most of the children of Hephaestus didn't like him.

In fact, almost everyone didn't like him. He was still surprised that Percy and Annabeth were ok with him, not to mention Jason and Thalia.

"Hey, Nico." Thalia's voice came from right next to him.

He turned. His cousin was standing a couple of feet away, arms folded. "Do you want to go on a walk, and maybe talk about some things?" She asked in a voice clearly saying, "come now or die."

Nico sighed. "Sure." He stood and walked over to her. "Hazel, Thalia and I are going to go for a walk." He called.

His sister turned and nodded, her eyes tired.

Nico followed Thalia slowly. He didn't really want to go on a walk, but Thalia had told him earlier that she wanted to speak with him. He assumed that was what was happening.

"Nico . . . are you really alright?" Thalia asked suddenly.

Nico hesitated. "Kind of. As alright as I normally am." He told her quietly. He generally just wasn't a happy person, so he knew he was telling the truth.

She looked at him in annoyance. "Nico, Percy and I will both beat you into next week if your lying you know. He's going to come back, and he is not going to blame you."

Nico looked down. "Thalia, I was in Tartarus when I was captured. I got attacked every day, by at least five monsters. I only managed for maybe three or four days before getting captured. Percy and Annabeth might last a little longer, but to be honest Thalia, Percy has already almost died." He said.

Thalia looked at him with wide eyes. "He what?" She asked, sounded incredibly surprised.

"I'm not sure what happened. Just for a moment I sensed that he was about to die. Then the feeling left. He's still alive, but I don't know what happened." Nico explained.

His cousin groaned. "Seaweed brain. I should've known he would nearly get himself killed."

Nico laughed at the way Thalia said it. It was very true that Percy almost got himself killed a lot, and miraculously survived.

"Yeah, but this is worrying. What happened? We don't know. Are they alright? We don't know that either. Thalia, I think it _is_ my fault." Nico said quietly. "I should have warned them."

"Nico, if what Jason told me is true, they rescued you only about twenty minutes before finding Annabeth. You were starving, and had been in a self induced coma for a week. There was really nothing you could have done, and yet you still tried." Thalia said firmly.

Her blue eyes were sad, but as cold as ice. "Annabeth and Percy are probably happy that they're together, and will make it out together. You did nothing wrong Nico."

Nico sighed. He didn't really believe her, but she was the most helpful of anyone he'd spoken to.

Also, she actually didn't think he was creepy and would scare her to death. Or curse her with mummies. Or whatever other strange things people thought he did.

Nico looked at Thalia. Being in the Hunters was good for her, and everyone could tell, but in a way Nico didn't like the fact that she was a Hunter. It made him think of Bianca.

And the fact that because Bianca had been a Hunter, she'd been chosen to go on the Quest that she'd been killed on.

Nico was really glad that his cousins were fine with him, because they were just about the only people who were.

That was kind of depressing, but it was certainly true.

They walked in silence for a while before turning back and heading to camp. When they turned back, they could see Piper running towards the others, waving her arms.

Nico groaned. Of course they couldn't even have a little bit of peace for twenty minutes. Something crazy needed to happen.

He and Thalia burst into a sprint, arriving there just after Piper, and just in time to hear what she was saying.

"We just recieved an Iris message." Piper managed.

Jason looked confused. "Who could it be from? Did Reyna manage to contact us? There aren't that many Demigods"

Piper shook her head. Her eyes were wide and shocked. "It's from Percy and Annabeth."

**Yep! An Iris Message! Happiness and joy!**

**But anyways, if you would leave Reviews, it might come quicker. And then you will find out what happens. And you will be happy. And I will be happy. :) ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**HI EVERY AWESOME PERSON WHO READS THIS FANFICTION! :) READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! **

**sometimes they are important ;)**

**So i got a review from a guest I wished to answer. It was by Rachel (Guest) She said she had been waiting for weeks for my next update. **

**I updated last week Rachel. It's only been one week. I love you though.**

**For all my lovely guests who leave reviews, I am writing so much I think my fingers will fall off if I write any faster ;) But thanks for reviewing. I do notice how awesome you all are for reading the fanfiction.**

**I POST ONCE A WEEK. Sometimes I throw in an awesome surprise chapter making it twice, but I do not do two chapters every week. I am working on editing and finishing up my NaNoWriMo book, and I really wish I had more time.**

**Ok, anyways. I realize that this week was long. It was long for me too. I was agonizing about how I was writing this chapter.**

**I HAVE MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I will try and post three chapters next week. No promises, but hey, you deserve a prize for supporting me so long.**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Grover says that Annabeth owns Percy. And then Hazel gave me a hug when I started to cry. ;)**

**Chapter 20**

**Nico**

They were among the first people to reach the Argo II. Nico had only stayed long enough to find out where the message was before running as fast as he could.

Thalia was right behind him, along with Grover and Hazel. Frank was still in the infirmary.

He would probably be really disappointed that he missed seeing Percy.

Nico found Rachel sitting on a chair in the Argo's sitting area, chatting calmly with the misty image of Percy.

"Yeah, we got attacked a couple of times, but since we're still alive, I'm hoping the other monsters understand that we're dangerous," Percy was saying. "Annabeth's trying to take a nap, and I don't think she knows that I managed to send this Iris message."

"Perseus Jackson how dare you and Annabeth fall into Tartarus and possibly die and never come back right after your went missing for almost seven months and how dare you just say what you said!" Thalia shrieked, stepping in front of Rachel, her eyes flashing.

Nico snorted. Sometimes his cousin just couldn't control her temper. This seemed to be one of those times.

Percy laughed. He looked exhausted, and Nico could see a scrape along his jaw.

"Hey Thalia. You know, if I could have controlled everything that has happened this last year, I gladly would have." He said calmly.

Thalia seemed to calm down a little, and glared at him. "Yeah. Sure I know that. It just seems like you try and get yourself killed."

Percy's smile looked a little more strained when she said that. "You know, I could have sworn that Annabeth said that to me not fifteen minutes ago." He said wryly.

"Percy are you ok?" Hazel asked quietly, stepping forward and examining him with her beautiful gold eyes.

His smile became genuine again as Nico watched. "Mostly. A little beat up because Tartarus didn't take a liking to me, but I'm alive. I think he likes Annabeth better."

Hazel laughed a little, and Nico was happy to see her eyes brighten a little.

Percy frowned. "Is Frank alright? I had a dream . . . Did Clarisse accidentally beat him up or something?"

Leo popped out of nowhere. "Yeah! He turned into a Hellhound to stop something by the borders and they thought he was going to attack. Good to see you in one piece amigo." He said with weird Leo cheerfulness.

Percy looked relieved. "He's alive right?"

Hazel nodded. "Yes. He hasn't woken up, and the Apollo kids have not really let anyone in either." She said softly.

Suddenly Annabeth's voice came from behind Percy. "Is that an Iris message? Percy? Did you manage to contact someone?"

Nico flinched. She sounded exhausted. Even more than Percy.

Percy turned his head. "Hey, Wise girl, I managed to contact the Argo II, except that they're at Camp, so now I have Thalia here too, and right now she's glaring at me." He said calmly.

Annabeth laughed. "Seaweed brain."

She pushed Percy so that she could see everyone as well. She looked tired, but less injured than Percy.

"Hi." She said quietly. "Thank you for giving my Dagger back Nico." She raised her hand to show her Celestial Bronze dagger.

Nico's shoulders relaxed. "Your welcome. I'm just surprised Hera actually gave it back." He said, stepping forwards.

Percy smiled at him. "Good to see you looking alive, and not starving. And looking like you want to kill me. That really makes my day." He said happily.

Nico managed a smile. "Bet it beats Tartarus."

"You're so not kidding."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too. Jason and Piper had taken their time getting to the Argo II. They were arriving with Malcolm talking quietly.

Malcolm's eyes lit up when he saw Annabeth and Percy. "Hey! Annabeth!" He called.

Annabeth smiled. "Mal, hey, are you even alive over there?" She asked quickly.

"Barely, the calculations we've been making have been off because we don't have you to balance out our too active and less active brains. And I really can't figure out what is striking me wrong about the plan we have to make peace with the Romans. If we could just talk about that it would literally be a lifesaver." Malcolm told her pushing to the front.

Annabeth smiled. "Malcolm, I have Daedalus' laptop. Email me and I'll be able to answer."

Malcolm smiled and then turned to Percy. "Good to see you Perce. Take good care of my sister."

Percy nodded, and Nico could tell that he agreed that taking care of Annabeth was top priority. "Good to see you too Malcolm. You and Clarisse are perfect to lead the Camp. You will both do fine leading the Camp until we get back. And even then, it will be good for you both to have experience."

Percy's voice was serious and calm. Nico looked at him in amazement. Sometimes he forgot why Percy was the leader of Camp Halfblood.

This was why.

Percy knew what to say to make Malcolm feel better about leading camp. Percy knew what to say to make Thalia calm down.

And of course Percy knew what to say to get Annabeth mad at him. He did that on accident, and on purpose.

Nico looked around. Everyone seemed happy to have contact with Percy and Annabeth.

But Nico was pretty sure that they needed to stop communicating.

"Can I speak to you two without everyone else around?" He asked before he could change his mind.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "Yes."

Everyone looked surprised, but at a glare from Nico abandoned ship. Thalia and Hazel paused, looking at Nico for a minute longer before leaving. Nico was sure that they suspected something was wrong.

The instant everyone was gone Nico began speaking quickly.

"Using any form of communication draws monsters in Tartarus I know because a god tried to contact me in a dream while I was down there and that was what drew all of the monsters who took me to Gaia. You need to break the connection as soon as possible and not contact anyone unless it's absolutely necessary."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh gods. Percy, he's right, we have to break the connection now. Nico explain to the others, tell them we'll come back. Remember to meet us at the doors."

Percy drew Riptide and slashed it through the Iris message.

Nico watched as the fine mist of water melted away and he was left staring out into the dark night.

**Review please? I think that was less cliffy than usual.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey awesome people! I am very surprised that I am actually able to post tonight! (my Mother went into labor, and we have a midwife at our house)**

**Thank you all of you Guests who reviewed, you are all awesome! I would love to answer your reviews, but half of you are literally called guest, and the other half, will not show me your reviews a second time.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or otherwise liked my story! It makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: *bounces up and down* I've been eating Peanut butter with Tyson and Ella and they both told me that I do not own Percy Jackson! For Peanut Butter! *charges***

**Chapter 21**

**Jason**

Jason was relieved that they had been able to speak to Percy. He really was. But at the same time, seeing the exhaustion on his Cousin's face didn't make him any happier.

All during his months at Camp Halfblood Jason had heard of Percy Jackson, and how he was the only living god or Demigod to have entered the River Styx and return alive.

And then he heard from Percy that when he crossed into Roman territory he lost the Curse of Achilles.

Honestly Jason had to admit he was disappointed. Having an invulnerable warrior on his side sounded useful.

"Jason, are you ok bro?" Leo's voice sounded from behind him.

Jason sighed. "Wonderful I guess. I just can't believe that Percy and Annabeth are still stuck in Tartarus. And did you see how tired they looked?"

"You kidding dude? Their fine, I mean, Percy's probably gonna be all like, 'boom! Look at my mighty sword Riptide! You shall cower beneath the powers of Poseidon!' And then Annabeth is gonna be all, 'whoosh! I will use my brain to fry yours! Because no one is as wise as the Daughter of Athena!'"

Jason laughed. "You _are_ kidding right?" He asked incredulously.

Leo snorted a raised his eyebrow. "Amigo, you are looking at the most serious son of Hephaestus in all of America."

"Sure you are Repair boy." Piper said distractedly, coming up to them.

"Shut up Beauty Queen." Leo said almost automatically. Jason turned to watch as Piper hit Leo just as automatically.

"You both realize how crazy you sound right now?" He said calmly.

"How could we not? We sound crazy all the time. If we didn't realize it I would lose all of my ability to annoy! And you know how I feel about that." Leo said very calmly.

Jason couldn't help it. He cracked up, followed closely by Piper and Leo.

It was kind of a relief to be able to laugh with his two closest friends, even though there wasn't much to laugh about.

"Frank's up." Nico's steady voice interrupted the laughing.

Jason turned to see the Son of Hades standing behind them, his face emotionless. Nico hadn't been happy telling the others that having Percy and Annabeth contact them was dangerous.

"Hey Nico. Thanks." Jason said calmly. He didn't particularly like Nico, but he had no problems with the guy. And Jason had to admit, Nico knew what he was doing.

Hazel walked up beside her brother. She was pale, and looked exhausted. She had stayed up all night sitting in the infirmary once the Apollo kids let her in.

"Will Solace told me Frank would be fine." She said faintly.

Piper stepped forward and put an arm around Hazel's shoulders. "I'm glad Hazel. And you really should get some sleep." She added, putting some Charmspeak into her words.

Jason felt a wave of exhaustion flow over him, and had to stop himself from falling asleep right there. Nico and Leo looked similarly effected, while Hazel just plain fell asleep.

Piper's eyes widened as she suddenly was supporting the daughter of Pluto. "Oops. I forgot. Charmspeak." She said quietly. "Jason, please help me get her to Nico's cabin."

"I'll help." Nico said softly. His eyes had a strangely gentle look in them.

Jason felt a little confused. "We'll both help Pipes. Hazel needs the rest, and with both of us working, we'll get her there ten times faster."

They took Hazel from Piper and began to carry her, almost shuffling sideways.

"Cabin Thirteen is a little bit out of the way. I don't like people." Nico said quietly.

Jason grunted to show that he had heard. He was relatively sure that Nico was lying. He did like _some_ people.

"What about Percy . . . and Annabeth? You like them, right?" He said breathlessly.

For a moment Nico paused. "They were the people who came with Grover to get me and my sister. Along with Thalia and Hazel it's true they are probably the only Demigods I've ever liked."

"Well I hope you can start to like me too. And the others from the Argo II." Jason told him.

Nico looked back at him. "I think I will try."

Jason's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten, but Nico was only about thirteen years old. This was one of the few times when Jason could tell.

They finally reached Cabin thirteen. It looked dark, and incredibly depressing.

Jason eyes it critically. It seemed way too dark for any kid to stay in. He wasn't exactly fond of the Zeus temple, but at least it was airy.

But Nico looked almost relieved to be there. "Thank the gods. Help me get her inside. There are a couple of empty beds."

Jason took Hazel's full weight and suddenly realized that there wasn't that much of it. She was really light.

Nico opened the door and muttered something as Jason walked in behind him.

Hades Cabin was really dark. There were some candles on shelves (as well as skulls and other various bones) but other than that pretty much no light.

The beds were few and spread out, covered in warm looking black blankets.

The interior was even more depressing than the exterior.

There were some rare looking gems set in the walls, but it was a lot less money oriented than the Temple of Pluto in Camp Jupiter.

"Uh . . . Nice place?" Jason said uncertainly, setting Hazel down on one of the unoccupied beds. Nico started to pull the blankets over his half sister.

"If you say so. I thought it fit. Doesn't mean that I liked it though." Nico growled.

Jason nodded. It certainly fit his idea of the god of the Underworld. But it certainly did not fit his image of Hazel.

He had to admit it kind of fit his idea of Nico.

But only kind of.

Nico sat down on the only bed that looked like it had ever been used before. "Thanks for helping." He said laying down with an exhausted look on his face.

"Your welcome. Get some sleep, see you later." Jason said as he exited Cabin thirteen.

He was really glad he was leaving. He liked Hazel, and he almost liked Nico, but their Cabin was depressing.

**I really hope you liked the view of my version of Cabin thirteen, or Hades cabin.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello dear readers. Let us together morn the fact that so many people were killed on the 14th. **

***READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO READ THIS SO THAT I DO NOT DIE!***

**Also morn the fact that I have absolutely NO time on my hands, and therefore am extremely late with this chapter.**

**On a positive note, I now have an amazing Beta. Thank you athenaparthenos1 for agreeing to become my Beta. I've read some of the edits, and I will try an work on that over Christmas break.**

**speaking of Christmas break . . . **

**I will post once this week and then I will not be posting until after December. I'm sorry everyone, but I really need a break. I'm hoping it will give me more time to work on better more awesome filled chapters, and maybe I will make a Christmas one-shot. Maybe not. ^_^**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. They have all been pretty epic reviews.**

**Oh, and one of the Guests who reviewed: I am sorry but I did not understand the things you typed. I hope that this means you liked it ^_^ :)**

**Also, quick edit, I recieved a review for chapter 21 from Unknown, one of the people who has reviewed my story many times. I am so sorry! I meant to answer your review with thanks for the Blue Chocolate chip cookie (it was great) but I couldn't find your review anywhere. You are awesome, and I have noticed that you review quite a bit. Thank you so much. :)**

**Jason**

Of course when he got back to the Argo II the effects of Piper's charmspeak hit him hard, and he went to his room to sleep.

And of course he had dreams of one of his least favorite people on the planet.

Or kind of _inside_ the planet, from the looks of things.

It was like Gaia was sitting cross-legged in the center of the earth, meditating on how to destroy all Demigods and humans.

Jason wondered if that was really what she did in her spare time.

"Ah . . . the son of Jupiter has come to pay me a visit. How pleasant." Gaia's voice sounded just as sleepy and evil as ever.

"Go away Gaia. I didn't come to visit you." Jason muttered, trying to draw his Gladius.

"Your two friends have been captured. The son of Hades and the daughter of Pluto are being blocked without their knowledge. You will not know what is happening to them. And the son of Poseidon is my pawn. You should not trust him."

And then Jason woke up drenched in sweat.

That morning Jason was preoccupied. He knew that at the very least everyone from the Argo II noticed. And Chiron. And probably Clarisse and Rachel.

Nico and Hazel didn't show up for breakfast. And Frank was still in the infirmary, although when Jason went to visit him, the son of Mars seemed impatient to leave.

"Hey Jason." Leo's voice sounded unusually quiet. Jason turned to see his friend fiddling with little pieces of metal. His eyes looked distracted and he was frowning.

"Leo is something wrong?" He asked quickly.

The son of Hephaestus looked up. "Gaia dreams last night. Nothing good."

"Same here."

The two of them stood next to the lake and just stared off into the distance.

"Jason! Leo! Romans are approaching!" Hazel's normally soft voice broke through the air, and the boys turned to see her running towards them.

Hazel's hair was a mess, and she looked exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. He cursed inwardly. Of course he knew what she meant.

"Their here. Leo, Piper needs you to help her prepare the Athena Parthenos along with the Athena kids. Hurry."

Hazel bent down and began to take deep gasping breaths and Leo took off running.

"Are you ok Haze?" Jason asked her, helping her to stand up straight. She nodded and pointed back toward Half-blood hill.

"We have to go and meet Clarisse and Chiron there. Chiron wants you to explain to the Romans what happened to Percy and Annabeth."

Jason winced. Sometimes being the leader was the worst job in the world.

"I don't know how Percy does this full time. I don't even know how _I_ did this full time." He groaned.

Hazel sighed, and they both began to run towards Half-blood hill. Jason really hoped that the Romans at least respected Percy enough that they would not immediately attack.

And that they wouldn't celebrate his fall into Tartarus.

At the very least he knew that Reyna wasn't happy about that. He hoped that some of the members of the Fifth Cohort would want to forgive them for attacking New Rome.

When they arrived at Half-blood hill, Chiron, Thalia, and Clarisse were waiting next to the pine tree.

"Ah! Jason, good. Thank you Hazel. The Romans have almost reached us." Chiron said. He looked and sounded tired.

Jason flew about twenty feet in the air to get a better look.

He almost wished that he hadn't. He'd forgotten how much bigger the Legion was than Camp Half-blood.

It was a lot bigger.

The Eagles were circling around the parameter. Jason could see the Legionaries riding them, looking through their specially made binoculars to view the Camp.

Even from where he was he could see some of the expressions of amazement that crossed their faces.

Jason flew back down, ignoring the disconcerted look Thalia was giving him. "I'd forgotten how big the Twelfth Legion is." He said quietly.

Chiron stamped the ground with his hooves and sighed. "I haven't seen the Twelfth Legion in many years. But I know enough from Lupa to know it is far bigger than our Camp." He said quietly.

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "That's not a problem. We were outnumbered at Olympus last year as well. And we still won." She hissed.

"And we aren't going to lose now, especially not to this punks." Clarisse said calmly.

Jason wished he was that confident.

"Look, there's Frank!" Hazel said suddenly, her eyes brightening as she looked back towards Camp. Jason turned to see.

It was in fact Frank, coming up the hill. He looks exhausted, and an annoyed looking Apollo kid was trying to help him.

Jason sighed and ran quickly down. "Hey do you want a ride?" He asked quickly.

Frank looked relieved. "Sure. That would be great. Thanks Jason."

Jason grabbed Frank and flew quickly back to the top, leaving the Apollo kid to come up after them.

Hazel gave her boyfriend a hug, her eyes exhausted but relieved. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" She asked him quietly.

Frank shook his head. "Not really. The Ambrosia works wonders. And the Nectar isn't bad itself." He told her calmly. And then he kissed her cheek. "Thanks Haze."

Clarisse walked up to him. "Sorry for beating you to a pulp. Didn't mean to ruin you on the first day. Meant to wait a week before testing out how crazy you were in battle." She said in a completely passive voice.

She turned, about to walk away, and then paused. "You did good Frank."

Jason's eyes widened, as did pretty much everyone else's. Clarisse was not really known for her compliments.

And then he stiffened. He could clearly see Reyna riding Scipio, the Legionaries marching behind her, Octavian flying on one of the Eagles.

The Twelfth Legion was here.

**Ok. Also, my birthday is on the 22nd, and therefore, I believe that the world will not end. Because it wishes to see me turn fifteen.**

**Please review and tell me what you think my plan with the Athena Parthenos is, and *pauses dramatically* who should die.**

**(You better hope I'm joking)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone:) Sorry it took so long. I was having a lot of trouble typing this up. And this is definitely the longest Authors note I have. wow.**

**Hazel's turn, yay! :) yep.**

**I AM ANSWERING GUEST REVIEWS NOW! IF YOU ARE A GUEST AND YOU REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER, MY REPLY WILL BE BELOW!**

**Unknown: Thank you for the cookies! They are awesome! But the review was simply stunning. One of the few long reviews I have received. I thank you dearly for it. I am so glad you like my fanfiction enough to take the time to tell me :) Also, thank you for the birthday wishes! I had an amazing day. Watched the Hobbit. :) I did catch your Birthday cookies and reviews. :) BAD COMPUTER!**

** Nick: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

**grAce: My theory is that Hera brought Percy and Annabeth the Macho rainbow man satchel, that has crystals in it from ROFL. And a couple of candles and flashlights. :) And a spray bottle I guess. and so there we go. I guess. :) Yep. Thank you for the brithday wishes! And tell your sister happy birthday. And thanks for the reviews. And while I'm thanking you, thank you for existing :)**

**AntheaofAthena: Thank you! Yes, my birthday shall hopefully be awesome :)**

**Avery: Oh, sorry Avery, this cliffhanger is far worse. I think. sorry. ^^ and thanks for awesome reviewing skills**

**pasecret: That is a very cool idea. Very cool. Unsure if it will be used. but cool.**

**Guest: Yes! Frank is indeed, mostly better! Happy happy day! :)**

**Kylie: I hope you like what happens next. I'm a little worried.**

**Lindsey: I'm glad you loved it! but don't die! I post for people to enjoy, not to kill them. I would feel terrible.**

**Wow, a lot of guests reviewed that chapter. :) But now I can reply, so I feel a lot better. I hope my answers are good. -_-**

**And now, a moment of silence for the next week, in which I shall not post . . . Will you miss me? I will miss you. Although, I will still use to Private message feature, so if you want to speak, I will answer. **

**And now, to the story. :)**

**Thank you athenparthenos1 for being my awesome Beta!**

**Disclaimer: I am completely and totally serious I own Percy Jackson and my name is Rick Riordan. Now read that again and tell me if I fooled you, because, well . . . I do not, and am not. . . . -_- **

**Hazel**

She could recognize faces. That was the worst part. She could see people she knew. She'd fought with them, for them. She'd trained with them.

And now, Hazel knew they were coming to kill her.

The thought was sad. She wished it would leave, but it was bugging her.

She didn't want to fight anyone from the Fifth Cohort. Dakota . . . Gwen . . . Bobby . . . even Reyna. Hazel just didn't want to fight anymore.

Frank was standing next to her breathing heavily. He didn't look happy about facing the Legion either.

Nico was leaning against the huge pine tree watching the incoming Legion with almost no expression on his face.

He knew them too, although perhaps not as well. But Hazel was sure that he would never choose to fight on the side of the Romans. The Greeks may not always care for the son of Hades, but they _were_ his family.

Hazel bit her lip. She wasn't sure _whose_ side she would fight on given the choice.

The Romans trained her. They were her family, and they knew a side of her that the Greeks didn't.

But the Greeks were so welcoming. They hardly cared that she was a daughter of Pluto, and she'd barely received any comments about being a Roman. Chiron didn't ever try to kill her like Lupa did, and if Percy was anything to judge by, they were extraordinarily loyal.

Then again, so were the Romans technically.

Unless Octavian managed to convince them otherwise, and then they would morph into frightening rabid monsters fighting for blood.

Apparently. Hazel still didn't know why they would believe the Legacy of Apollo. He had never been very truthful, and even though me may have been blackmailing half of the Legion, if they all tried they could have overwhelmed him.

Maybe the plan with the Athena Parthenos would work, and maybe it wouldn't.

Hazel looked around nervously. She could see Leo coming slowly towards them, signaling Tyson as the Cyclops helped the children of Athena to carry the statue.

They were going to hide it in the woods. Jason was going to try to parley with the Romans, stall for at least a couple of days.

And then, Reyna was going to "accidentally stumble" upon the Athena Parthenos while taking a walk. She would then offer it up to the Greeks with an apology for taking it,

Then Piper and Jason would try to tell the Romans about the Eidolons taking over Leo when he destroyed New Rome.

Hazel really hope that they would listen.

Reyna rode Scipio right up to the border, her Praetors cloak settled beautifully over her armor. Her eyes were cold and hard, and her face expressionless.

"Greeks! I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona! About a week ago, a group of Greek Demigods came from your Camp under a flag of peace, and then destroyed a part of New Rome. We have come to wage war against you, with the advice of our Augur." She called firmly.

Jason stepped forwards. Hazel could hear the ripples of surprised voices as the Romans saw him, and realized that he was alive.

"Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I am one of the Seven Demigods in a prophecy that calls for the closing of the Doors of Death. I am a former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and I am one of the Demigods who flew into New Rome last week, seeking peace." Jason paused and swallowed.

"I would request that the Leaders of this Camp could parley with you and your Augur to determine whether or not we should go to war. Especially seeing as we are already at war with Gaia and the Giants."

Hazel watched Reyna carefully. She seemed tense, but completely ready for anything.

"Jason Grace, former Praetor of Rome, I accept your offer to Parley. Meet us at the border to your Camp with the Leaders, and all members of your Quest, and we shall discuss this war." Reyna turned Scipio and the beautiful Pegasus walked sedately away.

The Romans began to set up Camp. Hazel sighed as she looked at the familiar sight.

In a way she wished she was over there with them, but at the same time, she was really glad that she didn't have to follow Octavian.

Frank put his hand around Hazel's shoulders, and she leaned against him.

"I wonder how the Fifth Cohort is managing." Hazel said quietly. Frank stiffened a little bit next to her.

"Well, they have Dakota." He pointed out unenthusiastically. "And they probably had Gwen come back because Octavian declared war. So they have two good Centurions."

Hazel nodded. "Maybe they'll be at the meeting. There is no way that Reyna wouldn't bring the Centurions, and instead just bring Octavian."

Frank agreed. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching while Jason directed the children of Athena on what to do, and Clarisse sent her siblings, along with the Hunters, to guard the borders.

Piper and Leo were standing next to Chiron holding a whispered conversation.

Hazel wondered what they were talking about, but she wasn't curious enough to want to go and listen in.

"Hazel, Frank!" Jason called suddenly. He had joined Piper and Leo next to Chiron.

The two Roman Demigods walked over. "Ok, our group of Leaders is going to consist of, all of the Demigods from the Argo II, Malcolm, Clarisse, Thalia, and Chiron. Also, once Nico comes back, he should be joining us." Jason told them quietly.

Hazel frowned and looked around. She hadn't noticed, but Nico was gone.

"Where did he go?" She asked quickly. She didn't want to be worried about Nico while trying to parley with the Romans. It was already stressful as it was.

Jason looked in her direction briefly. "He told me he was going to Shadow-travel to get Rachel."

Hazel's eyes widened. Nico had told her about Shadow-traveling. He said it was exhausting.

"What's Shadow-traveling?" Frank asked gruffly. He looked a little grouchy, and Hazel looked at his injuries.

"Shadow-traveling is something that children of Hades, or Pluto, can use. Nico says that Mrs. O'Leary can do it as well." Hazel told him absentmindedly. "Frank, are you sure you're well enough to go to the meeting?"

Frank sighed. "I'm fine Hazel. But after that meeting, I'm going straight to bed. No questions asked."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well amigo, you should consider just skipping the meeting. We'll say you fell into Tartarus and liked it so much, that you joined Gaia in torturing Percy and Annabeth."

Hazel was sure that Leo had meant it to be funny, but it wasn't.

Everyone looked at him as he realized what he'd said. "Holy Hephaestus. Sorry Frank." He said quickly.

Hazel sighed as Frank glared at Leo. She'd known the uneasy peace between them wasn't going to last.

And she was surprised it had lasted this long anyways.

So now to go and face the Romans.

**Please review! (if we reach 200 reviews before January happens, I just might post several chapters to celebrate. I know this is kind of blackmail for the people who normally don't review, but do read the story, but if you want more story soon, you will want to review. Pushing the nice little button down there . . . . ) :) lol**

**I love you all, and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I may be posting a Christmas special. I am not totally sure if it will be Percy Jackson, but it's definitely possible.**


	24. Chapter 24

**You will all be very happy to know that the 300 review mark has been broken! By a guest called Unknown! I got 27 reviews for chapter 23.**

**I'm a little disappointed . . . just because I am so tired . . . my break was not as restful as I would have liked . . . oh well. I hope you are all happy about chapters!**

**I expected to probably finish a couple of chapters over my break. I only finished one. wow. **

**Well . . . on to answering my many many guest reviews!**

**Tommy: Oh, Thank you! I will try and get a heart to heart during Nico's point of view if possible. :)**

**Guest: Thanks! To all of you who reviewed with guest! I wish I could finish now, but it is physically and mentally impossible.**

**BooksRBiffles: Wow. Wow. I feel honored. Thank you so much! You made my day!**

**grAce: Ok, thank you for the advice. Read on and tell me if I did an ok job. :)**

**blueowl: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I liked the chapter too! XD I hope you like this one as well.**

**anonymous: Great name! And thanks!**

**percypotter: Thank you! Read on my friend!**

**Unknown: rofl . . . . I am glad you would force him to jump. *wipes tear away from eye* whew. You are awesome. I liked my disclaimer. I always try to make them a little fun. You are right, it was 300. My brain isn't working right. YOU WERE THE 300TH REVIEWER! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) And thank you for reading the authors notes, I wish everyone would. Some stuff in there is important. Also, in your next review, tell me something you would really like to happen, or I can write a one shot short fanfic for you. Because you were the 300th reviewer, plus you are awesome. :)**

**Bobrulesconquers: I really hope not. Why?(cool name :) :) :) **

**Percabeth lover: Excuse me?**

**Grace: What do you mean?**

**Anonymous: Here it is. Your command worked.**

**avery: Thank you!**

**Lindsey: I'm so glad! I will keep writing, because if I stopped, I would cry.**

**jkoly: lol, yep!**

**wow.**

**That is a lot of guest reviews. You guys really DID want this chapter. If you didn't know, I respond to all guest reviews. :) If I missed you, please tell me, and I am so sorry.**

**Thank you also to me regular reviewers who have accounts! You guys are amazing! Special regards to Witherfang, Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me, athenaparthenos1, AnotherFacelessAuthor, 4everpercabeth007, Amazing-Thalia-Grace, ilanani13, TheDeadOne28(Percy still has both legs sorry), eosrising, ThaliaBeauregard, HassanaR, Lycii TyS, medusa's pen, percy94, SonOfNeptune86, Finding Adventures, paradiseisland101, BooksRBiffles, Layne18, Mythomagic101, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, theMushypotato, ExceedinglyPeculiarChick, and wombat-of-awesomeness.**

**As far as I know you guys have stuck with me the entire way! I know there a lot more, but I can't get everyone! Also thank you to my followers!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, would my author's note be this long? I don't think so. I would be slaving away on the House of Hades. *looks at Rick pointedly***

Hazel

She wasn't completely comfortable as she walked with the group towards the border.

She wasn't a Camp leader. And she didn't particularly want to be anywhere near Octavian. But since she was a member of the Quest, and had been on the Argo II, she was obligated to go.

Nico and Frank were on either side of her. That was a relief. Although, if Percy had been there, Hazel might have wanted him next to either her or Frank.

That would make her feel like they were still on their Quest. And for some reason that seemed a lot safer than she felt now.

Leo was walking next to Jason at the front and bugging Piper. The sound was strangely reassuring. Thalia was walking next to Clarisse and they were talking about how they were going to pulverize any Roman that suggested they didn't want peace.

Hazel was a little confused about how they thought that was going to work. Because to her knowledge, that would just convince the Romans even more that they wanted a fight.

But she let them talk. Neither of them were stupid.

At least, not as far as Hazel knew.

She could see that none of the Romans were there. She wondered if Dakota or Gwen would be there.

They wouldn't want to fight. She just knew it. There was no way peaceful Gwen would want to fight. And Dakota was too loyal. The thought of fighting a member of his Cohort wouldn't sit well with him.

At least, Hazel hoped they still felt that way. She never wanted to see either of them trying to kill her.

Even the thought seemed wrong. She wondered how Jason felt. Camp Jupiter was where he had grown up, it would be millions of times worse for him.

But maybe they wouldn't have to fight. Maybe the plan would work. Malcolm was a son of Athena. He was Annabeth's brother.

So his plans would always work, right?

Hazel knew that was a little bit crazy, no ones plans _always_ worked, but a child of Athena . . . the goddess of Wisdom, and battle strategy, maybe theirs would _almost_ always work.

Hazel really hoped so. She could see Dakota and Gwen along with the other Centurions, Reyna, Octavian, and to her surprise, Bobby.

The Greek group gathered by the border and began to wait for the Romans to arrive.

Hazel looked at Gwen's face. She was relieved to see that her friend didn't look happy at all. Neither did Dakota or Bobby. In fact, all three of them kept looking at her, Frank and Jason with sadness in their eyes.

They also looked a little confused, and Hazel wondered if they were looking for Percy and Annabeth.

Even the Romans knew that Percy and Annabeth were technically the leaders of the Greek Camp.

Reyna stepped up to the border, her armor gleaming. Aurum and Argentum were by her feet, growling, their ruby eyes flickering.

For some reason, Hazel's spirits lifted slightly. Then she remembered. The two dogs could sense whether or not people were telling the truth.

"Where is the leader of Camp Half-Blood?" Reyna asked calmly, her eyes betraying nothing.

Hazel felt a stab of pity. Reyna already knew that Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, but she had to act like she didn't.

Malcolm and Clarisse stepped forward, and Malcolm spoke. I am Malcolm, son of Athena, and this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares. We are the stand in leaders of Camp Half-blood."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "And why are you standing in? Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

Malcolm's eyes darkened. "When the Seven went on their Quest to get the Athena Parthenos, Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus."

All of the Romans looked at Reyna's dogs. They sat down calmly and looked at each other.

"Well. You are telling the truth. Or at the very least you _believe_ that to be the truth. Have one of the Seven confirm it." Octavian sniffed.

Hazel stepped forward. "It's true. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus on our Quest." She whispered.

She could see that Gwen and Dakota's eyes widened, and Gwen's shoulders slumped.

It didn't matter that Percy had only been in the fifth Cohort for a week; he had been a member. He had brought back the Legion's Eagle, and been raised to Praetor.

In a way Percy had saved the Fifth Cohort from shame, much in the same way as Jason.

Reyna's eyes still didn't show emotion. "I am very sorry to hear that. Percy Jackson was a good colleague, however brief we worked together. I believe he would have made a good Praetor."

Hazel noticed that Octavian shot Reyna a death glare when she said that Percy would have made a good Praetor.

Jason dipped his head. "Praetor of New Rome, Reyna, we would request that the Romans do not wage war on the Greek Camp."

"Why? You and the others of the Seven betrayed us. You demolished New Rome and then ran before you could pay for your crimes!" Octavian snapped.

Reyna slapped him. "Remember your place Augur! You are not the Praetor of Rome, and it seems to be good that you aren't, if only because of your haste!" She snapped.

None of the Romans looked at all surprised, and Hazel caught some happy smirks. Some people were really happy that Reyna was pushing on Octavian.

"You know they are telling the truth. Aurum and Argentum are under permanent orders from my Mother to attack those who lie! So let us finish this parley. There will be talk of your insubordination later."

Reyna turned back to the Greeks, her face determined. "Although he was impolite, the Augur was correct. You did attack New Rome. Tell me why."

Leo stepped forward, looking nervous, and fiddling with little metal pieces. "Hi. Um. I am Leo. Yep. Leo the awesome! But . . . I was the one who attacked New Rome. And it wasn't because I wanted to. There was an Eidolon, which is some sort of spirit type ghost thing that controls people, and it made me blow up New Rome with the Argo II."

Everyone looked at Reyna's dogs. They just sat there calmly. Argentum sneezed.

"You're telling the truth . . ." Reyna's eyebrows knit together. "Apology accepted. I will discuss with my soldiers whether or not they wish to accept your offer of peace. I will speak to you again tomorrow evening."

Hazel hesitated for a moment, watching longingly as the Romans turned to leave. "Gwen, Dakota, Bobby," she called, unable to help herself. "It's good to see you again."

They turned for a moment, and Gwen smiled at her. And then they left, and Hazel found herself wishing she was still in the fields of Asphodel, where nothing mattered.

**In apology for the painfully long Authors note, I tried to make my chapter longer than normal . . . I don't think I succeeded . . . oh well. I will try and post again as soon as possible, especially since I promised celebratory chapters. :)**

**Push the pretty little button!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! Here I am already with another chapter. I must like you guys or something. :)**

**I will now answer Guest reviews below.**

**Unknown: :) I am glad you are happy! I will get to work on your story. I love the idea! It will be pretty short, because I am overworking myself already, but I can't wait! I love the idea you have, and I'm very grateful for all of the cookies. They are so yummy! I will make sure that it's maybe three or four chapters. And I will laugh at Carter and Percy the entire time I write it.**

**Anonymous: Ok! Here it is, just for all of you awesome people!**

**BooksRBiffles: I realize that you have an account, by PM ing is blocked by you, and I wanted to respond to your review. :) Yeah, Hazel has one of the best point of views in my opinion, and I like writing her. She's sweeter than everyone else, and a ton less depressing than Nico.**

**Not as many people reviewed as is normal, but thats because it was a shorter time between chapters. Any writers block I was suffering from has disappeared I'm glad to say! **

**Disclaimer: I have only written one book that I truly own. Working on a couple of others, but none of them are The House of Hades, or Percy Jackson. Those are reserved for Rick Riordan . . . . sorry guys**

Frank

He was way too tired. If there had once been any amount of energy in his body, it was now somewhere else in the universe.

He knew he probably shouldn't have attended the parley, but he'd really wanted to. Well . . . kind of.

Frank really had just wanted to see some other members of the Fifth Cohort. He wanted to see if they actually blamed the Seven for destroying New Rome.

It certainly didn't seem like it. When Hazel stepped forward and said it had been good to see them again, Gwen's smile made Frank feel incredibly relieved.

They were still friends. Dakota was still crazy and liked too much Cool-aid, Gwen was still sweet, and protective, and Bobby was still loyal, hard working, and mischievous.

Frank honestly didn't know Bobby as well as he knew Gwen and Dakota, but he knew that Bobby was one of Jason's closest friends before Hera took him.

Frank was back in the infirmary while the Apollo Campers checked his injuries.

Will Solace, the Head Camper from that cabin had been annoyed, but not overly angry. He understood that Frank wanted to move.

He said it was normal. And that Frank was half as bad as Percy.

After saying that, Will's face had fallen, and his eyes lost their amused glimmer. Half of the kids from the Apollo cabin looked slightly depressed at the mention of Percy's name.

After another dose of Ambrosia, Frank felt fine. He almost felt better than fine.

So when Leo and Jason came and told him he was coming with them to hand over the Athena Parthenos, he was fine with it.

Within about twenty minutes however, he regretted it.

They got the statue to the drop off point fine. No problem. It was the waiting. The needed to wait for Reyna, and whoever she was going to have helping her.

It was reasonably warm, a comfortable enough temperature. The woods were peaceful, despite the fact that Leo stressed that there were plenty of dangerous Monsters in them.

No, the problem was that Frank didn't know how to react to Leo and Jason.

The two of them were friends. Frank only really knew Hazel. He and Leo might have stopped arguing all the time, but it definitely didn't mean they were best buds.

And Frank didn't really know Jason at all. He'd heard all of Camp Jupiter's stories, but he actually had barely spoken to the guy.

Which made it incredibly awkward to be just standing in the forest waiting for Romans to come and take the statue that had cost Frank his best friend.

Technically it would be a good time to get to know them, but Jason and Leo were deep into a whispered conversation, and Frank really didn't feel comfortable with just interrupting them.

So instead, Frank was left feeling like a third wheel.

He changed into a bird and flew up into the trees to see if there were any Romans coming.

What he saw made him fly away, just as he heard Leo ask in confusion where Frank had gone.

Roman Demigods were attacking someone.

And that someone was Reyna. Of that, Frank was absolutely positive. He could see the Praetor's dark hair, and purple cloak.

She was fighting back furiously, but twenty armed to the teeth Demigods against one amazingly powerful Demigod . . .

Well, she may have been super powerful, but Reyna wasn't invincible.

The instant Frank was above the attacking Demigods, he morphed into his usual self, complete with bow and arrows.

And landed right on top of Octavian.

"You deserved that." Frank told him calmly as he leapt off and fired an arrow that released a net when it hit its target.

Reyna smiled at him, but kept fighting without saying a word.

Frank was glad actually. He already felt as though she was probably going to be mad with him for interfering. Plus, Octavian might use his appearance as proof that Reyna was a traitor and that the Greeks wanted war.

Frank quickly realized that even with two of them, they were pretty badly outnumbered.

So he quickly turned into an elephant, and used his trunk to trumpet to the world that he was in the middle of the forest.

And for good measure he also used his trunk to take some weapons from some Romans and put them in trees.

He also put some Romans in trees. Especially Romans that didn't have any weapons.

By the time Jason and Leo arrived, fire and sword in hand, Frank was back to his normal self again, having exhausted his powers.

Reyna and Frank were surrounded, back to back, while Octavian shouted orders furiously from a tree.

Frank looked at some of the Demigods. Most of them were from the First Cohort, but he could see some that he recognized from the Second, Third, and Fourth.

Not one of them was from the Fifth.

That made Frank very proud to be a member of the Fifth Cohort.

"Jonathan, Ryan, Melody, I thought you guys didn't like Octavian?" Frank said calmly, ignoring the fact that he could see Jason and Leo sneaking through the woods.

The three Demigods looked at each other uncomfortably, and Melody, who was a daughter of Mars, bit her lip.

Octavian laughed scornfully. "Good luck Frank Zhang. I have secrets of theirs that I could share with the entire Legion that they don't want shared. I don't think that they will stop now."

Frank sighed. "Octavian, you know that we don't want war. Why are you doing this?"

All of the Romans turned to look at Octavian to see what his response would be.

The Legacy of Apollo shifted uncomfortably. Frank knew he had struck a nerve. Octavian really did know that they hadn't done anything on purpose.

"You want war, why else would you run away from us when we blamed you for New Rome? And why are you here now, meeting this Traitor?" He asked convincingly.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Reyna's a traitor? What did she do to betray you?"

The stumped Octavian. He looked lost.

"But she was here to meet you and plan our destruction!" Octavian shrieked.

Frank sighed and shook his head. "Nope. I was with some others on patrol. We still need to guard our borders from monsters you know."

Octavian really looked confused now. He didn't know that they were just about a couple hundred yards out of the Camps boundaries. The Romans couldn't enter Camp Half-blood without permission.

"Looks like we need to guard them from Romans who assume things that aren't true as well." Jason said from right behind Octavian.

The Legacy jumped, which wasn't good for him, especially since he was in a tree.

Octavian gave a very non Roman scream as he fell, but Jason manipulated the winds so that Octavian slowed before he hit the ground.

The Romans turned and gawked at their former Praetor. Melody dropped her sword. Jonathan and Ryan were right behind her.

The others exchanged glances, then their faces hardened and their weapons hit the forest floor.

Octavian turned at them with fury on his face. "What are you doing! Attack!"

Melody stepped forward calmly. "You said that Praetor Reyna was a traitor. You were lying. She never did anything. And I know Frank from training. He may have been a little clumsy, but he never did anything to make me think he would ever betray us. He was the leader of the Quest that brought us back our Eagle. Did you think we could just forget that?"

Octavian's face said plainly, that yes, he'd assumed that.

Frank was really glad that they hadn't.

**yay Frank! He's so awesome! Although I know from my reviews that a few people don't like him lol. :)**

**Finding Adventures, I hope I did Umph. I really do.**

**now please tell me if you liked it! By REVIEWING!**

**Can't hurt. It's a bit inspiring. Makes me write faster.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi. I have returned despite a severe case of writers block. I shall hate this thing forever! T_T**

**Anyways, because of that, this chapter might suck a little. it truly might.**

**I just wanted to give some extra thanks to Thalia Bolt for helping me with some mistakes I made in the last chapter. My Beta kinda disappeared, so I need all the help I can get! THANK YOU!**

**Guest reviews.**

**Unknown: I'm glad you like your fanfic! I can't wait to post next chapter for it *cackles evilly* Anyways . . . Your reviews all come through, just so you know ^^ I love getting them.**

**Anonymous: New Years day is so much better. Agreed? lol. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: No create thought. Writers block instead. No own Percy Jackson and all those other amazing people that Rick Riordan created. That I have crushes on *blushes and covers face with hand.***

Frank

The Roman Demigods took charge of Octavian, getting their weapons back, and leading him off.

But Reyna stayed behind for a few minutes with some of the other Legionaries.

"Thank you Centurion Zhang. I may be a good soldier, but there are few people who are good enough to beat that many Roman Legionaries when taken by surprise. I'm a little surprised you helped, when tomorrow I could officially be your enemy." She said calmly.

Frank looked at her eyes and read the deeper message. She wouldn't be his enemy. But she really did want to thank him.

"You're welcome. And Reyna . . ." She turned to look at him. "You aren't my enemy. I am a member of the Legion. Not matter what anyone thinks, Hazel, Jason, Percy and I did not betray the Legion. And I don't think we ever will. At least not on purpose."

Reyna nodded. And then she and the other Romans left.

Frank sighed. He was really tired now. He had thought all he'd have to do was hand over the Athena Parthenos to Reyna and then he could go and sleep. It wasn't really his turn to guard the borders.

Especially seeing as he was still recovering from his wounds.

"Dude. You make an awesome elephant!" Leo crowed, jumping out from the bushes and waiting for a high five.

Frank sighed and gave it to him. At least Leo was trying to be nice.

"Thanks. Can I go back to Camp. I'm a little worn out." He said, yawning. This was exhausting.

Jason nodded. "Yes Frank, go and get some sleep. And good job seeing them attacking her. And you might want to make sure Hazel isn't freaking out. I'm pretty sure all of both Camps heard you when you were an elephant." The son of Jupiter laughed lightly.

Frank laughed too. He hadn't thought of that. "Yeah. See you two later. Good luck!" He turned into a hawk and flew away.

He was really glad that Camp wasn't very far away. The woods were only about ten miles in a half circle around Camp, while the other side was the beach.

Which meant that no matter where he was in the woods, it wouldn't take him that long to get back.

He could see Piper, Hazel and Nico standing next to Malcolm in the dining pavilion looking nervously towards the woods.

He swooped down and landed next to them, turning back into his normal self.

Hazel shrieked, and within seconds her arms were around him and she was squeezing all the air out of him.

"Hey . . ." Frank protested weakly. "Hazel, I have to breath!" She let him go and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You scared me! What happened?" She demanded. Her eyes were wide, and she was trembling slightly.

Frank sighed and ran his hand through his short military style hair. "Octavian followed Reyna into the woods. She was still about a hundred yards away when he attacked. Apparently he told some of the Legionaries that she was a traitor, and they believed him. I went to help. I needed to get Jason and Leo's attention so I turned into an elephant." He said calmly.

"Is everyone ok?" Piper asked just as Malcolm's eyes widened and he interrupted.

"Did this ruin the plan?" He asked. He looked worried. The other two Demigods fell silent and looked at Frank.

He shook his head. "No, I think it made it more likely for it to work. Octavian's soldiers were from the Fourth Cohort and under, and those were the ones that Reyna was having trouble with. I said we were on border patrol, and such. They believed me, thanked us for helping Reyna, because I knew some of those Legionaries, and they just let us go."

Malcolm's jaw dropped. Hazel looked blown away, especially since she was actually a Roman. And Piper smiled. "I'm glad it worked out." She said calmly. "Is Jason ok?"

Frank nodded. "He and Leo stayed behind in case Reyna comes back for the statue."

Malcolm nodded. He no longer looked so completely surprised.

Hazel gave Frank another hug. "You scared me." She whispered again. Frank hugged her back. He really hadn't thought of that when fighting his old friends.

"Sorry. Melody was there. And Jonathan and Ryan." He said quietly.

Hazel's eyes widened. Both of them were new enough to have trained with the same people. So she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I thought they hated Octavian?" She said in surprise.

Frank nodded. "Oh they still do. He blackmailed them. So the instant we told them we weren't there to plot their destruction with Reyna, they turned on Octavian."

Hazel took a step back. Frank looked at her pretty golden brown eyes. They were thinking hard.

"With them on our side, we might just win this war." She said quietly.

The other Demigods all stared at Hazel in shock. Frank swallowed. It was true. Without the Romans, they were doomed. There was no way they would be able to win without help.

And the Romans were certainly based more on their Military than the Greeks. So they could help improve the fighting skills.

Frank highly doubted the Romans could improve much else.

Camp Half-blood was amazing. The people were nice, the Cabins were cool. Frank kind of liked it better than Camp Jupiter. It was a guilty thought admittedly, but it was true.

Even the Fauns- er Satyrs were better. They actually knew how to do things.

Although Frank was pretty sure Coach Hedge wasn't the best example. At least he was already better than the Fauns.

Plus, The Greeks showed emotion a lot easier than any of the Romans.

Even Frank, Hazel and Jason knew how to act like nothing was happening. They could have absolutely no emotion on their faces or in their eyes.

Frank doubted that any of the Greeks could truly do that. And if they could, it would be Annabeth and Percy.

Percy maybe for about ten seconds in a battle to the death.

Annabeth . . . well Frank had seen her death glare. She could probably do it.

Frank was glad there was a limited amount who could do it though. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if the Greeks were as ruthless as the Romans could be.

If the Greeks had been that ruthless, Frank was pretty sure that the Romans never would have existed.

**Meh. Just a thought I had.  
Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! My writers block is . . . mostly over. So here I am with another chapter, written entirely today. AND ITS PERCY! XD**

**Guest reviews.**

**Unknown: I hope I do not go into sugar induced coma. Don't worry, I always save a few cookies, because If I have too much sugar, I freak out and go crazy over the smallest thing. ^_^ and so. I like writing. If I go crazy I cannot write. And then I will cry, and as one of my other reviewers says, souls will be lost.**

**grAce: Hi! Thank you for both the ideas, AND the criticism. About Frank, sure he would generally walk, because that is exhausting, but in this case he was far enough away from Camp that he was out of the boundaries, and therefore, it would have taken at least a half hour to walk back. He's tired, and kinda injured, so you know . . . I made him fly. I think I agree that I made him too calm. And you are right . . . I need more humor. Hopefully this chapter fixes that!**

**Anonymous: Thank you! :)**

**pa: I'm glad you liked it. Someone gave me some help in some things I need to edit, and I need to do that soon. **

**Disclaimer: "Hey, Percy, do I own you?" ". . . . " "Oh, ok, I will take that as a no." Sorry guys, just spoke to Percy on the phone, and he says I don't own him. Oh well.**

Percy

Tartarus was boring.

No wait, scratch that, Tartarus was boring when no monsters were attacking, and your Girlfriend was forcing you to sit and stay still while she made sure you weren't going to die from a several day old wound.

Percy was sure he was fine. He was absolutely positive. Just because a Hellhound scratched him right on top of one of the wounds he got when Tartarus threw him, didn't mean that his was in a lot of pain! Right?

Oh he was wrong. He'd just never admit it.

He winced slightly as Annabeth tightened his bandages. They were preserving their Ambrosia, which meant that unless the wound was almost deadly, they weren't going to use it.

Which meant none for him.

"Not in pain huh?" Annabeth whispered in his ear as she finished tying the bandages. "You suck Seaweed brain."

Percy looked at her tiredly. They'd been attacked only a few times in the last few days. In fact, other than Tartarus and Arachne, there hadn't been any big problems.

Percy was surprised. He'd expected it to be an impossible journey, especially since Nico had gotten captured so quickly.

Annabeth said she suspected that Gaia and Tartarus were holding back, and that whenever they were ready, there would be a little too much to deal with when the floodgates opened.

"So, Annabeth." Percy said slowly as they gathered their supplies back up and began to walk again. "Do you think using a cell phone would work in Tartarus?"

She looked at him, and her gray eyes were serious. "Maybe, but remember Percy, Nico said that using any form of communication might draw monsters to us."

Percy sighed. "I know Wise girl. I was just thinking about it."

Annabeth slowed down and stopped next to him. "Hey, I love you." She said, standing slightly on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm sorry I've been so gruff."

Percy looked at her. She looked tired, and messy. Percy wasn't surprised. He probably looked worse.

But she was beautiful anyways. And it was great that she was there. That he could even look at her, and see her blonde hair, and gray eyes.

Wait . . . he could _see _her.

"Annabeth, does it seem a little lighter to you?" He asked calmly, right before kissing her on the cheek.

She looked around, her eyes widening. "You're right. It _is_ growing lighter." She took a few steps away from Percy, and suddenly he had a bad feeling.

"Wait, Annabeth come back!" He called, just as the earth began to shake and the light disappeared.

Percy yelled Annabeth's name again, stumbling through the darkness towards where she had been, but then the earth gave a great heave.

And Percy fell and hit his head, sending him tumbling into darkness.

Percy woke up to see the faint light returning.

Immediately he was back on his feet, looking around to see if he could find Annabeth.

The entire terrain was different from before. The ground was perfectly smooth, although there were hills and ridges everywhere. And then there was some mist.

But no sign of Annabeth anywhere. Percy felt panic rise in his stomach.

"Annabeth!" He yelled. "Annabeth where are you?"

Percy felt as though his head was going to explode. It was like when Hera took his memories, and the only one left one Annabeth, but he didn't know who she was, or where she was, or where his home was.

Except this time, it was all kind of focused on Annabeth.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena! Wise girl! Architect of Mount Olympus! Annabeth!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs.

He figured if he got all of her titles out, she'd have to hear at least one of them.

"Percy!" He heard Annabeth's distant scream. Really distant.

Nevertheless, he started running toward it as though a pack of Hellhounds was behind him. Or like Grover when there was going to be enchiladas.

Percy ran over one of the new weird hills to come face to face with a female cyclops. She was wearing a muumuu, and smelled like something dead.

She smiled a very nasty smile. "Ah! Another Demigod for Ma Gasket. It's my lucky day! Boys!" She yelled.

Two younger male cyclopes popped out of nowhere. They looked pretty battered.

"Yes Ma?" One of them asked stupidly.

Ma Gasket rolled her eyes. "Sump, Torque, catch the Demigod and add him to my collection." She snapped. "Hurry! Or else we won't be able to have them with that new salsa!"

Percy almost wanted to laugh, but he was pretty sure getting away would be better. Especially since he didn't want to be eaten by cyclopes. Not even with salsa.

Percy ducked Torque's fist as it came swiping towards him and began to run.

He needed to find the collection Ma Gasket was talking about. Chances were they had caught Annabeth. Although Percy wasn't sure how she was a collection.

"Come back little Demigod!" Sump yelled, tripping on his own feet.

"Nah, you stink." Percy shot back. "I think I'll take my chances with Tartarus. He doesn't smell half as bad, plus, he hasn't eaten me yet."

Torque and Sump roared in anger, although Percy thought he could hear a bit of confusion in their voices as well.

Apparently these were not the smartest cyclopes in the world.

Tyson was a million times smarter than these ones. Percy wished that Tyson was there. He would have been a good guy to have around right then.

Percy slipped on the smooth ground, and his heart lurched as Sump almost managed to grab him. But he regained his footing just in time to get out of the way.

He decided to try his luck. He needed to see if Annabeth was conscious.

"Annabeth if you are anywhere in Tartarus and can hear me and are conscious please answer me now!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Percy! Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus!" Annabeth's voice came from behind him, far past where Ma Gasket had been.

Even though he knew it wasn't Ma Gasket, he wondered how he could ever have mixed them up. There was a definite difference between the way Annabeth used her voice and the way Ma Gasket had used it.

And Percy didn't think he would ever forget it again.

**no forgetting Percy. Bad boy.**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! I am so sorry if you expected me to post sooner. I'm trying to get back to my regular schedule of posting once every week, sometimes with a surprise chapter, and sometimes not. So expect chapters on Fridays or Saturdays, depending on which day is busier for me.**

**:) I got a review for one of my fanfictions that really made my day. wow.**

**Guest reviews.**

**Unknown: Well hello my friend. You deserve a million cookies. I am so happy right now! I will answer your review for Of Demigods and Magicians when I post that chapter, but oh my goodness you are awesome. Your reviews managed to get posted the correct number of times :) And about the boss thing, I wouldn't have hated you if it was you, but I will admit it was kinda weird.**

**Catgirl: Please don't send a mad Cyclops after me! I would prefer to live on so that I may write more! Sorry it took long. I really do need to return to my schedule. I'm not getting enough sleep as it is.**

**AtreyiD: Why thank you! I am glad you like it. Octavian's gonna get whats coming to him, don't worry.  
Poor Percabeth. They do need peace, but Rick's not going to give it to them until the end of the Giant war, AT LEAST. So i will give them a bit of peace once they get away from Ma Gasket and her brood. ;) maybe. Hopefully.**

**Guest: Did you not like that they called each other that? lol, oh don't worry, it was just that they were hoping that one of their titles would reach the others ears. Thats all. I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN XD**

**Also different Guest: Thanks for reviewing, and here is the next chapter :)**

**grAce: Thank you!**

**annonymous: What was weird? o.O I would truly love to know, and will not be offended.**

**Anonymous: You also said weird? lol.**

**Angelwingz: Awesome! I am glad you liked it. Plus, it is cool that we have the same birthday ;)**

**Lindsey: Thanks, I am glad you loved it.**

**pa: Wow! Thanks. I read fanfictions to forget too. Although once its summer I can't help but remember for some reason.**

**Well. A lot of people reviewed. A LOT. Thank you so much everyone! It makes me very happy to know that you like it. And with now further anything except the disclaimer, I present the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *bounce bounce bounce bounce* Happy! And excited! But no, I do not own Percy! Or Tyson! I do however own Cam and Miley. lol.**

Percy

Percy didn't think he liked Ma Gasket. No, he definitely didn't.

Percy also wished that Annabeth was there, because she could have come up with a much better plan than his.

Because his plan was to get captured.

Yeah . . . Percy wasn't even completely sure if he was thinking clearly. Getting captured might just lead to a lot more trouble. But then again, it might also take him right to Annabeth. And that would make it a lot easier for them to get out of there.

So Percy tripped. He'd been circling back towards the cyclopes lair, because he didn't want to run _away_ from Annabeth, but he was getting kind of tired.

Cyclopes was a little bit taller than Percy, with longer legs. So they could run pretty fast.

He was just a little bit lighter on his feet, having eaten a lot less than the cyclopes recently.

Sump grabbed Percy around his waist, and the cyclops entire face lit up. "I got him! Torque! I got him look!"

The other cyclops brother scowled. "I wanted to get him! Let take him to Ma. We're going to eat good Demigod feast tonight."

Percy shuddered. That was disgusting.

He pretended- ok, maybe he didn't really pretend. He struggled. Violently.

He had dropped Riptide when he fell, but he knew it would appear in his pocket soon enough. And then he could escape with Annabeth.

Percy finally pretended to give up and hung limply as though unconscious.

When he heard Annabeth's horrified cry when the cyclopes brought him into their camp, he almost regretted it.

"What did you do to him? We're going to tear you apart!" She shrieked.

Percy felt his hand twitch slightly at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. She was obviously alright, so they hadn't hurt her when she was caught.

Sump laughed. "We pulverized him Ma! I bet he tastes like seafood too."

Ma Gasket growled. "Well toss him over next to the other ones. And then start the fire while Torque gives me my massage."

Percy opened his eye just a crack to see Torque's shoulders slump. The poor guy would have preferred Sump's job to his own. Percy didn't blame him either. _He _wouldn't massage Ma Gasket for a million dollars and a year without monsters.

Maybe for ten years without monsters though . . .

Sump tossed Percy roughly into a small group of kids. Annabeth was with them.

The instant Sump, Torque, and Ma Gasket looked away, Percy's eyes shot open, surprising the poor guy who was trying to move him towards the others.

"Woah." The kid gasped, stumbling backwards.

Percy sat up. Annabeth hurried forward. She looked worried, but other than that none the worse for wear. "Percy I thought you escaped?" She said questioningly.

"I got myself captured on purpose. Annabeth, I have a weapon." He replied quietly.

Her gray eyes lit up. "Of course! Riptide!" She looked around. Percy turned with her. There were three relatively young teenagers standing in a small group.

The boy who had started to drag him over glared at Percy. Next to him was a cute younger girl, maybe twelve or thirteen. And then there was another guy, who looked a little older.

He was maybe in his mid teens, wearing a jacket with a bulletproof vest underneath. There were what looked to Percy like runes or something that he wouldn't understand at all. His eyes were green and his hair was brown, and he looked like he wanted to tear everyone apart.

This kid was glaring even more than the other guy. Percy was pretty sure the kid hated him.

The girl was pretty, with messy black hair and gray eyes that reminded Percy strongly of Annabeth's.

The younger guy looked . . . well . . . maybe like a son of Hermes. Because the children of Hermes just all looked different. The god of Messengers and travelers really got around.

He had blonde hair and tan skin, with dark brown eyes. He looked pretty athletic, almost like a son of Apollo, but still leaned more towards the wiry frame of a child of Hermes.

"You guys ready to escape?" Percy asked.

The girl nodded readily. She was looking at Annabeth with curiosity in her eyes.

The two boys exchanged wary glances. They didn't seem to trust each other, not to mention Percy an Annabeth.

"I'll help everyone out, and then I'm leaving." The older one growled. He looked angry.

The younger one finally shrugged. "I guess I will help. My name is Cam. I am a son of Mercury. That is Miley and Alabaster." He said quietly.

Alabaster shot another glare at Percy. Yeah, he didn't like him.

Miley inched towards them. "I am a daughter of Athena." She whispered. My Dad told me. But he disappeared two months ago, and when I went to find him, I fell down here. He was going to send me to a Camp next year."

Annabeth smiled at her. "I am Annabeth Chase, also a daughter of Athena. We are from Camp."

Percy looked at Cam and Alabaster. Neither of the boys looked very eager to say anything. Cam smiled slightly when he met Percy's gaze, but turned away quickly.

"I know you are both from Camp." Alabaster grumbled. "I know all about the great Percy Jackson, and his partner, Annabeth Chase."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" He asked curiously. It was rare for an unknown Demigod to show up knowing who they were.

Alabaster looked directly at him. "I am a son of Hecate. I fought in the war of the Titans on the side of Kronos. When the war was over, the gods said they would not kill me as long as my Mother rejoined them. I was one of the few children she had left. I've heard that since then more have gone to Camp, but what does it matter? All that remains is that the gods are selfish." He said angrily.

Percy and Annabeth just stared. Percy wasn't sure if he had ever met one of the Demigods from Kronos' side that was still now alive.

Somehow he really didn't think he had.

**are my oc's weird?**

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello. I am so tired . . . -_- I do not even know if this chapter will be any good or not.**

**Yay! I am over 400 reviews! This makes me so happy! The bad news is that I will be unable to post any prize chapters. I am overworking myself already :( Sorry guys. Plus, I have absolutely no idea who got me over 400, although I suspect a certain guest reviewer (we won't mention a name because their name is Unknown)**

**So yeah . . . I can't do bonus chapters or anything. So instead, After I do Nico's next chapter, and both of Jason's, I am going to do Annabeth chapters! A lot of people have wanted me to, and I wasn't originally going to, but I need to reward you awesome people somehow.**

**Guest reviews: IF YOU ARE A GUEST PLEASE PUST DOWN YOUR NAME, NOT GUEST, OR ANONYMOUS. OR CHOOSE A UNIQUE NICKNAME, BECAUSE I CAN'T ANSWER YOUR REVIEW WHEN FIVE OF YOU ARE GUEST. Caps lock was to get your attention. I am not mad.**

**Anonymous: Lol, I shall post just for you ^_^ (what's weird? I think there are multiple Anonymous people)**

**Unknown: lol, I am so glad you like it. This makes me very happy :) I can't wait for you to get an account! When you do, PM me so that I can follow you and wait impatiently for the stories you write. I did get your review about the favorite author. I still can't believe it! But thank you so much.**

**Layne18: I am glad you reviewed anyways. I am writing so fast I think my fingers might fall of O_O**

**Lindsey: THANK YOU! This brings me joy! I am so glad you think that I continue to get better! Because I am human, I am of the personal opinion that every day a bit of my writing gets a little worse ^_^**

**10wonderfulchild: No idea when you will read this, if you read it, but thank you so much for the review! It made me very happy.**

**Emma: Thanks so much! I sometimes worry if I'm repetitive or unimaginative. Thanks for the reassurance.**

**Guest: Ok. I am glad it is Ooh.**

**grAce: In my mind, only the five people left from the Seven, along with Coach Hedge and Nico, will be on the Argo II. The rest of the Romans and Greeks will find a different way to get to Rome. Some will even stay behind to protect the Camps, Olympus, and that sort of thing.**

**Kim: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

**gah! Lots of reviews ^_^ Well. Here it is. The long awaited (one weeks guys, really) chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *pout* Nico is glaring at me and threatening me with his Dad unless I say I do not own Percy Jackson. So instead, I just own my computer and my ideas. Fine Nico, be that way.**

Nico

Watching Reyna take down Octavian was probably the most fun Nico had all day.

They had received a message from the Romans to bring all of the campers and meet the Romans at the border.

And now they were all gathered, waiting to hear why Reyna wanted to speak with them.

Nico could guess that it had something to do with Octavian and the Athena Parthenos. Jason said she had returned along with Gwen and Dakota to get it.

"Greek Demigods!" Reyna's voice was magnified by one of the Vulcan campers megaphones. "It has been discovered that our Augur, Octavian, is a traitor. He tried to ambush me last night. believing for some reason that I was the traitor."

Most of Camp Half-blood exchanged shocked looks and began to whisper to each other.

The Demigods who knew about it shifted uncomfortably and exchanged glances.

"I was outnumbered, and it is only thanks to the Centurion Frank Zhang, who is currently allied with your Camp, that I am still Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Due to this fact, I have consulted with the other Centurions, and they have agreed that we will believe the Seven Demigods of the prophecy when they said they were not under their own possession when New Rome was destroyed."

All of Camp Half-blood cheered. "And after asking Octavian whether or not any of his prophecies against the Camp were true, he admitted that they were all a lie. We will join with your Camp to defeat the Giants and Gaia!"

Even Nico wanted to cheer a little bit at that.

But he didn't, because he had an appearance to keep up. Instead he just smiled.

"This is wonderful!" Hazel said next to him. "Thank the gods! We'll be able to go back to New Rome."

She caught herself and turned to Nico. "Not that Camp Half-blood is bad, its just that New Rome is . . ." She trailed off.

Nico smiled at her. "Camp Half-blood is the Greek Camp. It may be nice, but I'm sure it doesn't feel as right as Camp Jupiter and New Rome feel to you."

Hazel looked relieved that he understood. "Yes."

Nico sighed. He almost wished that Hazel would have wanted to stay at Camp Half-blood. But he'd spent enough time at the Roman Camp to understand why she would want to go back.

To him it felt uncomfortable, especially since he knew about the two different sides of the gods, and he was definitely Greek.

For one, he sucked at Latin. For another, the idea of the Legion, and Cohorts, just wouldn't sink into his mind.

He kept imagining the organized groups of the members of Camp Half-blood during the war of the Titans. They fought well together because they were family. They'd trained together.

They were never down in the dirt doing push ups because a daughter of Mars had insulted a daughter of Mercury, saying she was weak.

Almost every Demigod at Camp Half-blood knew each other, and there were no real enemies.

Sure Clarisse might say she didn't like someone, but if it came down to it, she would die for probably anyone at the Camp.

Except maybe with the exception of Drew.

But then again, Nico didn't know who _did_ like Drew. Maybe that was the reason why she was so awful.

Nico was pretty tired after having stayed up late waiting for Leo and Jason to get back. He'd wanted to ask Jason a question about something.

He ended up going to bed before they got back, around midnight.

Nico watched as Chiron, Malcolm, and Clarisse went over to meet Reyna and a couple of the Centurions to talk about their plans for defeating Gaia.

Pretty soon it would be time to leave for Epirus. They needed to get there.

Nico hadn't been in Tartarus long enough to know how long it would take Percy and Annabeth to get to the Doors. But his biggest worry was that they would get there and need to wait for the other five of the seven to get there.

If they were backed up against the doors, Nico wasn't sure that even Percy and Annabeth could make it out of the situation alive.

Nico tried to see if they were alright.

As far as he could tell, they were both alive. Not even hovering close to death, but very much alive.

He sighed. That was good. That was very good.

Nico wished there was a way to contact them. He wanted to ask them where they were, and if they were encountering many problems.

Seeing as it was Tartarus, they certainly weren't having a party.

"Nico! Hey death dude!" Leo's voice interrupted Nico's thoughts. And made it so that the son of Hades wanted to summon an army of skeletons to tear the older Demigod to pieces.

"What?" He asked sharply, turning to face the son of Hephaestus.

Leo backed up slightly. "Sorry. Just, Jason wanted to have a meeting between the people who were on the Argo II. And dude, you may not be one of the seven, but you _are_ one of the people coming to the Doors of Death. So come on." He said apologetically.

Nico relaxed slightly. "Fine. I'll come." He followed Leo towards the Argo II, which was still sitting just where it had landed.

There were a few Hephaestus and Athena kids running around checking it to make sure everything was in perfect shape.

Nyssa nodded at them as the passed, turning back to a chart that she had been looking at.

As Leo led the way inside, Nico wondered whether or not he really wanted to go on a quest with all of these Demigods.

Hazel and Frank he didn't really mind, but none of the other Demigods knew him at all really. Jason seemed ok, Piper seemed ok, and Leo seemed annoying. Coach Hedge was a crazy retired Satyr.

But all of them were working as hard as they could to make sure that the end of the world didn't happen.

And Nico was pretty sure that he couldn't make his life worse by helping to save the world.

**XD ok, so maybe this chapter had like, no action. It was more of Nico thinking about life the universe and everything (joking). Don't know why, but this is what appeared while writing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY! Long time no post chapter! I am so sorry. My week went crazy, and then I was so uninspired. I had the hardest time writing this chapter. Most of it I wrote today. I hope you like it anyways.**

**:) So. You guys like to bomb me with Guest reviews. THATS AWESOME! XD**

**Only one thing. Another reminder. If you could use some sort of name other than Guest, even if it's Guest 1 or Guest II, that would be a lot easier. Because when three or four of you are Guest, and one Guest has a long review while the others have just "update" it makes it really hard.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Unknown: Sorry! Life got hold of me. I went to see a musical, I was babysitting, my typing got cut off . . . yeah. Motivation does help me write, but sometimes my biggest problem is time contraints. I'm sorry you were sick. That's no fun :(  
I will try to post a chapter on your birthday, if not in this, then in Of Demigods and Magicians.  
-_- I have no idea what c equals. WHY ALGEBRA? WHY? WHY U NO WANT ME TO BE HAPPY ALGEBRA? T-T  
jk ^_^ still don't know what c equals though.  
I have a feeling that your insanity would not be safe for me. I will start having to dodge the broken pieces of glass, and the rotton fruit you throw at me for taking your sanity from you. So I will try and post to keep you sane.**

**3: I hope you still live! I'm sorry I took so long. :( I will do Annabeth right after Jason, as a special treat to everyone. So only two more chapters and we get a refreshing bit of Annabeth.**

**Guest: I LOVE FRANK! He's so silly. And cute. But yeah. Here's more. It took longer than you hoped probably. But yeah.**

**Lindsay: I'm glad you liked it. It was kind of fun to write Nico that way. The beginning of this chapter is similar I believe, but we end up with a good meeting. So yeah.**

**TEAM LEO: Thanks. Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**grAce: Exactly! XD Well . . . he does!**

**William: Sadly I am at the point where I post the chapter as soon as I am finished with it, editing and revision done really speedily. So here is the next chapter that I finished five minutes ago . . . **

**Layne18: Thanks! I'm glad my writing gets better. I would definitely hate for it to get worse.**

**Guest: Totally feeling pressure. But I've done that as well . . . so I will not ask you to stop. But here is a chapter!**

**pa: Thanks!**

**Guest: ok. It's fine, it's just it's a little harder for me to answer your review without a nickname. I'm glad you like my writing though. ^_^**

**CHUCK NORRIS: Well hi ^_^ Action. Hmm . . . very little action in this chapter. Thalia goes a little crazy for a few sentences, but I think thats it. :) But the next chapter, the Argo II takes off. Who knows what craziness will erupt then?**

**well! LOTS OF REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: Somehow I doubt that Rick Riordan is going to write the way I do. Plus the actual book is going to be more thrilling than this. And so . . . I own not Percy Jackson.**

Nico

Despite what some Demigods might think, Nico didn't really like the Underworld.

It smelled bad, looked worse, and Persephone hated him. Which meant of course, that even though Hades seemed to like him half of the time, he couldn't really have a good conversation with him.

Or else Persephone would give them the glare of death.

She'd perfected it during her years as the wife of the lord of the Underworld.

There were very few Demigods who understood that about Nico. And so there were very few Demigods that Nico liked at all.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all got it. They'd met Hades. Percy and Thalia had met Persephone.

At the very least Percy knew that Persephone didn't like Nico, although she'd been pretty helpful to him on several occasions.

And Annabeth knew from experience how troublesome Hades was from her first quest with Percy.

So despite what some of the Demigods of both Camp Jupiter, _and_ Camp Half-blood thought, Nico was actually almost never in the Underworld at all.

He would bounce back and forth between Camps, also traveling to places all over the world.

But Camp Half-blood was the place that felt the most like home, despite the fact that very few of the Demigods there trusted him, or would even speak to him.

Nico sat in the hold of the Argo II. They were waiting for Coach Hedge and Thalia.

Thalia had been invited because everyone knew that if she wasn't, someone would pay.

And since no one wanted to be struck by lightening, they sent Coach Hedge to get her. What Nico didn't understand was why it was taking so long.

Piper, Jason, and Leo were talking quietly on one couch, while Frank and Hazel were dozing next to Nico.

Hazel's head was on Frank's shoulder, and he looked like he was trying not to move.

Nico had to admit that they looked very cute together. Although he was feeling kind of protective of Hazel, he knew Frank would try to take good care of her.

"Run while you can goat man! I will pulverize you!" Thalia's furious voice was heard from the deck.

"Calm down cupcake! All I said was that it's a shame Artemis is in slaving all you beautiful girls to virginity!" Coach Hedge yelled, running into the room and hiding behind Nico.

Nico stood and walked towards Piper. "Nope. You are not hiding behind me after saying that to Thalia." He said quickly.

The daughter of Zeus stormed into the room, her blue eyes thunderous.

Nico shuddered. He was really glad he wasn't the source of her anger. He was pretty sure that even with an army of skeletons, he would have been fried by lightening in a second.

"Take it back Hedge! I can ask Grover to assign you to a school again, instead of letting you come on this quest. And you know he would do it to." She hissed.

Coach Hedge stood angrily. "Fine! Artemis is wonderful and amazing, and I must admit that most Satyrs worship her. She was right to preserve such lovely young ladies in her service." He snapped.

Piper raised an eyebrow, and Nico could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Good. Thanks. Now never say such a thing again or I will kill you, and you know it." Thalia growled.

Coach Hedge huffed and sat next to Frank, who looked like he really wanted to scoot away, except Hazel had somehow slept through the confrontation.

"Ok." Jason said. "Well. Thalia, if you could sit down, and Frank, if you would wake up Hazel, we can get started."

Thalia sat down next to Piper, ignoring Leo when he winked at her.

Frank nudged Hazel gently. "Haze, we need to get started." He whispered. Hazel yawned and opened her eyes sleepily, but didn't raise her head off of Frank's shoulder.

Somehow Nico was pretty sure that Frank felt no disappointment.

Jason sighed. "Ok. We are going to leave tomorrow afternoon. I already spoke to Reyna, as well as Malcolm and Clarisse. They are going to train the Romans and the Greeks together for a week so that they can get used to each others styles, and then they'll go to the places here that will need the most protection. Also, They will be sending some Demigods to meet us after Epirus, in case we still need to fight Gaia."

Nico frowned. "We will almost definitely need to, and I'm sure there are more giants coming. Who would they be sending?" He asked.

Jason looked at him. "Malcolm said that Nyssa, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Tyson, and Mrs. O'Leary would be coming for the Greeks."

Piper interrupted. "And Reyna said Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, Melody, Jonathan and Ryan."

Nico nodded thoughtfully. That sounded pretty reasonable. And once they had Percy and Annabeth back, then it would be relatively easy to fight the giants and Gaia.

That is, if the gods would help out. If not, they were doomed.

Leo bounced up and down, a crazy grin on his face. Nico could see little wisps of smoke flying off of his hair. "So, Coach, how are you going to stand another trip with us across the ocean?"

Coach Hedge glared. "Valdez, need I remind you, that without me, you Cupcakes would be history? I don't need to stand it, I just need to keep you alive. Thats my job."

Everyone stared at him, and then surreptitiously turned away and continued.

"So we need to get to the temple of Hades in Epirus." Hazel said quietly. "And close the Doors of Death while getting Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus. And then we go to Rome to fight the giants. Right?"

Jason nodded. "That just about sums it up. I asked Rachel to meet us here. She should be here in a few minutes. She's going to see if we need a prophecy."

Nico winced. Even if they needed a prophecy, he wasn't sure whether or not they would be able to follow it.

He'd been to Epirus before. It was one of the easiest places for him to Shadow-travel.

And it was also one of the most monster inhabited areas in Greece.

**Nico should tell them. Oh well. They shall now go and get themselves killed. *walks away from fanfiction cheerfully, never to post again***

**NO! don't listen to the above written statement.**

**Although he DOES need to tell them, and they MIGHT still get themselves killed.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNKNOWN!**

**Here is a chapter, just for you :)**

**Guest reviews:**

**percyjackson2k: I will try and post longer Percy chapters, especially since he is once in a blue moon. Sorry :)**

**Guest: For once, I have updated really quickly! Be proud ;)**

**Layne18: I am glad you liked Thalia.**

**enoch: I have no idea how long the book is. Judging from the Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, and The Mark of Athena, I would say around 500-600 pages.**

**pa: OK! :)**

**Lindsay: I do that too! We are both so silly ^_^**

**Unknown: I am so glad I posted then. I just saved the world. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!I HOPE YOU HAD AN AMAZING DAY WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY! (::) (::) (::) (::) My turn to give you cookies!  
About Algebra, I am homeschooled, and until I am sixteen, my mother is allowing me to go at my own pace. And so . . . since I am not fond of math, I am not trying OVERLY hard on it. :)**

**Thanks everyone! Now for blue chocolate chip cookies, clue Birthday cake, and blue soda for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: *Tyson and Sally Jackson in the background singing happy birthday while Annabeth is cutting the cake* I do not own it, but I like to make people happy, so I make it up as I go along. :)**

Jason

He tapped his knee impatiently. Rachel needed to hurry. He wanted to get the prophecy over with.

"Sorry! I'm here! I got held up by traffic." Rachel said, suddenly bursting through the door with more energy than Jason thought was even possible.

Her crazy curly red hair was held back by a dark blue bandana. She had a streak of paint across the bridge of her nose, and more streaks on her battered jeans. She was wearing a T-shirt, and flipflops.

Jason still could hardly believe that this crazy, artsy, rebellious teenager was an Oracle.

But since he'd seen her in action, he couldn't really doubt her. Whereas Frank and Hazel looked completely confused.

Rachel sat on a stool that was next to the coffee table and looked around expectantly.

For a couple of minutes her eyes narrowed. And then they rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Nico was the quickest, and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Although Jason noticed that he cursed as Rachel sat up, eyes glowing bright green, and smoke appearing from what seemed to be no where.

And then of course there was the creepy voice Rachel had when she was possessed by the spirit of Delphi.

_"Son of the Sea, and son of the Sky lead the other five._

_Five above and two below and others there besides,_

_Travel to land of Greece to close the Doors of Death,_

_And Allies join against all odds, the Oath to keep with final breath._

_But wary Demigods should be, traveling in or on the ground,_

_For there shall be those who are lost and never will be found._

Jason saw Nico wince as Rachel fell back into his arms again.

And then she sat up, her green eyes curious. "So what did I say? Is everyone going to die? Do you close the Doors?"

Jason closed his eyes and recited the prophecy back to Rachel.

Thank the gods Lupa forced them to be able to memorize things the first time they heard them.

Rachel looked as though someone had hit her. "Most of that sounds good, but at the same time, there is quite a bit that sounds pretty very end for instance. Be careful."

She stood and brushed off her paint splattered jeans. She started to leave, but before she did, she turned and look directly at Jason.

"You will be challenged. But I think you will make it Jason. Just keep your friends close."

Rachel said goodbye to them and shut the door.

The Argo II was silent.

Jason could tell that Leo looked a little relieved. His best friend was smoking a little bit, and Jason could see some spots on the couch that looked like they were singed.

Nico looked almost bored. Hazel had fallen back to sleep, and Frank looked worried.

Piper leaned against Jason, and Jason sighed. At least the prophecy didn't fully state that anyone would die.

Now he just had to tell Chiron the prophecy, and then tomorrow they could leave.

Reyna and some of the Romans from the Fifth Cohort came to farewell the members of the Argo II. Every single Demigod from Camp Half-blood was there.

Some of the Ares campers growled at the Roman delegation as they passed.

But Jason could also see that some of the more friendly campers waved, and one of the Demeter campers pointed them in the right direction.

Dakota and Gwen were whispering with Bobby, and completely ignored the hostility of the Ares group.

Reyna stepped forwards and nodded formally to Jason. "Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque."

The three of them exchanged glances and stepped forwards.

Reyna's expression softened slightly. "The act of destroying Rome was not your fault, and you have all been reinstated in your Cohort. Frank, you retain the position of Centurion of the Fifth Cohort."

Frank's face brightened, and Jason nodded at him in congratulations. From what Percy and Hazel told him, Frank truly deserved his position.

Reyna turned to face Jason directly. "Jason Grace, there is still the matter of your Praetor-ship. Percy Jackson is also a Praetor, and therefore, I cannot reinstate you without his permission, as well as the permission of the rest of the Legion."

Jason nodded. "That is as it should be Reyna." He told her.

She stiffened, and her eyes hardened slightly. She glared at him, before smiling at Hazel and walking away.

Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby walked over. Gwen went and gave Hazel a hug, whispering something in her ear. Bobby walked right up to Jason. "Come back alive." He snapped. The son of Mercury looked angry. "I lost two brothers in the past nine months, and I don't want to lose another one."

Jason sighed. "About that Bobby, I found out what happened to Cam."

Bobby froze, and both Dakota and Gwen turned at the sound of the name.

Jason felt misery coil inside of him. "You remember the female Cyclops who was in Polybotes army?" Percy told him Ma Gasket had mentioned him, Leo, and Piper.

Bobby nodded. Jason knew that his friend could guess what was coming.

"They killed him. I'm sorry Bobby."

Gwen sighed. "Jason, it's not your fault. At least now we know what happened to him. Before, we didn't know if he was dead, alive, or a prisoner of Gaia."

Dakota nodded. Jason noticed that his eyes were clear, and the stain that used to be around his mouth was gone.

"Jason, I've known you since you were _really_ little." He said calmly. "You searched as hard as Bobby did when Cam went missing after the Titan war. And also, I forgive you for the bump on my head."

Jason laughed. "Good. Sorry about that by the way."

Gwen hugged him. "We'll miss you. But we'll meet you in Rome. Tell Percy that we'll see him soon enough."

Jason nodded. Hazel and Frank said goodbye as well, and they headed on board the Argo II, where the others were waiting.

Jason turned back to face the crowd as Leo began to fly the ship away.

**THEY LEFT CAMP HALF-BLOOD! I have accomplished something!**

**:) Flying and monsters in the next chapter. Suggestions?**

**REVIEW! 3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi.**

**The reason this chapter is late is because I had a few days where I couldn't type, so I didn't get much done. Most of this was completed today. Sorry :(**

**Hope you like it though.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Lindsay: Annabeth chapter is next! :) So not Percy, but close.**

**Layne18: thank you**

**Guest: I did get something done :)**

**xXWriterXx: Oh my gosh, thanks! I would love to meet Rick and talk about books. It would be a dream come true. I have written a book before. Hard, but a lot of fun.**

**Unknown: So you are eleven? o.O you seem older. Well, I am glad I got you a good Birthday present. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, too busy trying to stop Gaia to own this. *turns away for a moment* Gah! No! Porphyrion, put that down!**

Jason

It was a couple of days since they left Camp. It was surprisingly calm.

They were over the ocean now, and the water was beautiful. The sky was beautiful. Everything was great.

And Jason was bored out of his mind.

Leo was asleep, Frank was driving the ship, Piper and Hazel were talking about something, Coach Hedge was running away from Thalia, and Nico was somewhere.

It was kind of weird that when things _were_ happening, they were generally bad, and Jason hated it. But when things_ weren't_ happening, Jason still hated it.

Part of it was the ADHD and Dyslexia. He couldn't stay still and read like Frank could. He couldn't even concentrate on his training, because there was no one else to train with.

And that made him miss Percy and Annabeth. The son of Poseidon always seemed willing to train, and Annabeth probably wouldn't have said no either.

Jason decided to fly around a little bit, scout out there surroundings.

Which meant basically that he was going to fly over the ocean and watch the waves and hope that maybe some sort of fish would come up to make it so that everything wasn't blue.

Because it was seeming pretty blue to Jason.

Jason skimmed over the waves, making sure to keep the Argo II in his sight the entire time, and also making sure not to touch the water.

As much as he thought Percy was a great guy, Jason was pretty sure that it wasn't quite safe for him to go swimming in his uncle's domain.

Jason flew higher, heading for the clouds. He hadn't yet flown through clouds, although he remembered that they were just water.

But he felt like he needed water.

Jason suddenly realized that before he'd gotten off the Argo II the sky had been perfectly clear. Blue skies, and no clouds anywhere.

There was a sudden crash, and it was as if the air shuddered.

Jason took off back towards the Argo II, drawing his Gladius. This could not be good. There was no way in all of the universe that this was good.

He arrived on the deck at the same time Nico did, and they both looked around for a monster to fight.

The fact that they even needed to look was proof that there wasn't one.

At least not yet.

Thalia was the next up, and her blue eyes looked murderous. "Whatever this thing is, it stopped me from killing the Goat man, and although that's probably a good thing, it made me mad." Thalia snapped.

Jason cracked a smile. Thalia had been in a terrible mood since the Argo II took off, and he suspected it had to do with the height.

So maybe killing a monster would cheer her up.

As Jason watched, swirling storm clouds spiraled down and landed in front of him.

As they formed, he groaned. Venti. Just was he wanted.

Dylan's perfectly annoying face finished forming, and he laughed at them. "Hello again, Jason Grace. This time, _I_ will kill _you._"

"Oh gods of Olympus couldn't it have been anyone other than them?" Leo groaned as he climbed onto the deck. He looked exhausted.

Jason looked around, wondering where Frank was.

Then he spotted the snake that was slithering towards Dylan. Jason sighed. "Hello again Dylan. You know I'm going to pulverize you again, right?"

The Storm spirit laughed. "No Demigod, you will die. Gaia has no need for any of you anymore, so you can all burn as far as she's concerned."

Jason saw Leo flinch at the word burn. Jason frowned. "Good luck Dylan. There is no possible way for you to win this fight."

Suddenly Piper and Hazel were on the deck, Piper whispering something.

A weird smell hit Jason's nostrils, and everything went dark.

When Jason woke up, Piper was kneeling over him, her kaleidoscope eyes worried.

"Thank the gods." She breathed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"What happened?" Jason asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. Hazel and Frank were helping Thalia, Leo, and Nico.

"Dylan was a distraction. There was a Demigod behind you with some sort of drug. Frank warned us. I'm not sure how, but Hazel was positive." Piper said.

Jason nodded. Nico was whispering something to Hazel, and she nodded.

Nico looked satisfied.

"What happened to the Demigod?"

Piper blushed. "I used charmspeak. Coach is guarding him down in the game room. I told the guy to knock himself out."

Jason laughed. "I'm guessing he took it literally?"

Piper nodded and helped him to his feet. "He ran at the mast. The sound of his head hitting the wood sounded really painful."

Jason shrugged. "Well, at least you didn't have problems with him. Did Dylan leave, or did you kill him?"

"Hazel got him." Piper responded.

Jason looked at his cousin. The daughter of Pluto was holding Frank's hand, and the son of Mars looked happy.

"They really are in love." Piper whispered. Her eyes were slightly wistful. "Frank trusts her so much, and Hazel is protecting him. I don't know how, but thats one of the reasons they love each other so much."

Jason nodded. He put his arm around Piper. "I love you, you do know that right?" He asked.

"I love you too. And yes, I know that." She responded, turning to him.

"Just checking." He gave her a quick kiss. "Lets go and question that Demigod."

**well I hope you like the product of my exhaustion.**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi! New chapter! And it's being posted on time despite the fact that there were several days this week where I either was unable to type, or couldn't type at all. Plus my Grandparents are over XD**

**But here it is!**

**The 500th reviewer was Absconsus/Unknown. You may have a one-shot one-chapter story of whatever you wish. :) warning, I truly suck at really romantic things.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Absconsus: That person is awesome. I will try and write one eventually. :) I'm not sure when, but it will happen some time or another. From your review to Of Demigods and Magicians, I have read Keys to the Kingdom, Redwall, The time travelers/ Gideon the cutpurse, the Inks, Narnia, and Pendragon. I have started The Edge chronicles, but not finished.**

**Guest: I'll try I'll try i'll try**

**Layne18: all will be explained XD**

**I am da Migilly: XD Supercalifragilisticexpially doscious indeed! Thanks for the wonderful compliment :) and the review**

**Guest: I will tell the Demigod's story when we get to Hazel chapters :P**

**Unknown: Yes, PWERCY is more powerful than Jason. XD your new name is epic.**

**grAce: A DEMIGOD! XD to be obvious. I will tell on Hazel point of view. :)**

**William reynolds: There will be more, but I can't post chapters that aren't written ;)**

**Lindsey: Not on my watch. They will find the best people ever and be happy! :)**

**Thanks everyone! :)  
Disclaimer: *runs from Cyclops* Sorry! Don't own it!**

Annabeth

Miley seemed worried. She looked back and forth between Annabeth and Alabaster. It was as though she didn't know what to do.

To be honest, neither did Annabeth.

"Alabaster, we will have to deal with your issues later, but if you want to get out of here, we need to work together." She said quickly.

The son of Hecate's eyes met hers. "Fine." He muttered.

It was as though he wasn't only talking to her. Maybe his Mother had sent a spirit guide? Annabeth shook the thought away. Now was not the time to be interested in the ways of the goddess of magic and her children.

Percy was talking quietly with Miley and Cam, probably questioning them about their skills.

Alabaster sat down, staring out at the Cyclopes as they rushed about. They seemed excited to have some actual food.

Annabeth was pretty sure that there weren't generally a lot of Demigods in Tartarus, and even if there were, they probably didn't last very long.

"Ok, Miley, you go talk with Annabeth. The two of you will form a plan. Cam, Alabaster and I will train. We need to know each others strengths and weaknesses so that no one has a disadvantage." Percy said calmly.

Miley walked slowly to Annabeth, looking at the ground shyly. "Percy said that you and I would work together." She whispered.

Annabeth smiled at her and patted the ground next to her. Miley brushed a strand of her dark hair back with her hand as she sat down.

"Ok, so some friends of mine have fought these Cyclopes before. They said that although the Cyclopes look fierce, they are pretty stupid. They always underestimate their opponents." Annabeth said.

Miley closed her eyes for a second, and scrunched up her nose.

"What if we pretended that they had killed Percy?" She suggested quietly. "They didn't see him when he got up, so maybe if we pretend he's dead they'll take him over there. And then he uses his sword."

For a moment, Annabeth felt fear overwhelm her. She wasn't even sure if she could possibly pretend Percy was dead.

But then again . . . she knew how it felt to think he was dead.

"That might be a good idea." Annabeth admitted. "We need to figure out how to use everyone though. I don't think Percy can take all three of them alone."

Miley nodded. "Well, I'm smart, your smart, Alabaster has magic, and can create illusions. And Cam can run weirdly fast, and can steal anything. Plus he knows how to lie really well." She said wryly.

Annabeth hid a smile. "Sounds like you have experienced that."

"A little yeah. When we first met he told me he was a mortal, and that someone had taken him here. He said he didn't know how to fight, or what a monster was." She admitted.

Annabeth tilted her head slightly. "How did you find out he was lying?"

Miley laughed wryly. "We got attacked by Alabaster. He thought we were monsters. Cam somehow convince him that we weren't by demonstrating his powers. It was amazing."

"Which powers did he demonstrate?" Annabeth asked, preparing to make a list in her mind.

"He can speak any language." Miley admitted.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "He can speak _any_ language?" She asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Mercury is Hermes, right? So he's the god of Travelers, thieves, messengers, and all sorts of other things. He must be able to speak every language. So Cam inherited that from him. Cam proved to Alabaster that we weren't monsters, by speaking the language of magic that Hecate made."

"This could work to our advantage." Annabeth said thoughtfully. "Do the Cyclopes have their own language? If they do, then Cam could speak to them that way and convince them that Percy is dead, like you said. This plan might work."

Ma Gasket came over to see what the screaming was for.

Annabeth was on her knees next to Percy, who was laying so still it hardly seemed real. His eyes were closed.

Annabeth was the one who was screaming. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The instant she saw Ma Gasket she began yelling. "You killed him! You killed him!"

The other Demigods were standing in the corner, as far away as possible from Annabeth and her supposedly dead boyfriend.

Annabeth was barely keeping her emotions in check. She could hardly tell that Percy was acting. She couldn't feel him breathing, his skin was cold, and he didn't move at all.

How on earth he was doing that, Annabeth didn't know. Normally he couldn't stay still long enough to watch a movie.

Not to mention still enough to pass for dead.

Ma Gasket sighed. "Torque, take the Demigod to the pot. Sump must have crushed him when he picked him up." She said distastefully.

Torque climbed into the pen and tried to take Percy away. Annabeth freaked out. And she wasn't even acting.

At least when he was in her arms she could feel his pulse.

"No!" She shrieked, resisting, trying to drag Percy away from the Cyclops. "You can't take him!" Torque didn't listen.

He grabbed Percy carelessly, making Annabeth gasp. "Coming Ma."

The Cyclops didn't even hesitate. He walked right towards the pot, where the water wasn't even boiling yet, and dropped Percy in.

As Annabeth screamed, Miley joined in. They hadn't even needed to use Cam's ability.

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She ran for the edge of the pen, and vaulted over it. She didn't care. She needed to get to him, get him out of there.

"Sump, get the girl!" Ma Gasket snapped, seeing Annabeth running towards her.

She was too late. Annabeth snatched her dagger from the pile of loot the Cyclopes had, and stabbed Ma Gasket in the chest.

The Cyclops screamed in agony and disappeared without any sign of mist.

Sump stopped and stared in shock. "You sent Ma deeper in!" He yelped. He began to back away.

Right then, Percy exploded from the water, using it to his advantage and attacking Torque from behind. Annabeth smiled.

Now they had an advantage.

**hope you liked the chapter. Review please. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello once again Percy Jackson lovers! I am posting a chapter on time! It's so much easier now that I don't have three fanfics going on. Of course, that does mean that y'all won't get sequels and stuff until I'm done with this, so sorry :)**

**But here it is!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Athena: I am so incredibly bad at killing people, and he is the least likely person for me to kill.  
If I killed him, I would then die. T-T But I can see how that would come into your head. I believe there is an incredible worry throughout the fandom that Rick Riordan is gonna kill Percy. Thanks for the review!**

**Lindsey: I am so glad that people like my version of Annabeth. *relief* Thanks so much!**

**Guest: If I ended there I would be among the most evil of all people. No, I shall carry on until the end!**

**pa: Thanks :)**

**Unknown: I CAN'T wait for the crossover. Yes, I've known about it for about two weeks now. I'm so excited!  
Yes, I have a lot of gifts I will be giving you XD You are talented at reviewing at the perfect time. Good job. was having problems the other day. It took me forever to be able to read any updates i got either. Glad you managed to read the chapter though. :)**

**Rythym: Sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter. I was supposed to, but yeah . . . Anyways, thanks! I would try to update faster but I do not have the time unfortunately. **

**BooksRBiffles: Thanks! I am glad you liked it :)**

**THANKS EVERYONE! You all really seem to like Annabeth's point of view. Thats good, because I was a little worried. **

**A friend of mine made an epic dragon out of duck tape. spray paint, and cardboard. SO COOL!  
erm . . . anyways.**

**Disclaimer: "STOP! Leo! You're gonna set the Argo II on fire if you don't stop that right now!" oh. Excuse me, I don't own these people or books. All is Rick's. "Leo Valdez come back here right now!"**

Annabeth

Part of her was trying to figure out a strategy.

Another part of her was berating herself about thinking Percy could have died in a pot of _water_.

What in all of Olympus could she have been thinking? Of course he wouldn't die. He was the son of Poseidon.

Miley, Cam, and Alabaster were now heading to help Percy surround Torque.

Which meant Annabeth had Sump all to herself. Lucky her.

The Cyclopes both looked shocked. Annabeth took a deep breath, smiled, straightened her shoulders, and laughed.

"I am sorry about this Sump . . . or I would be if you hadn't tried to eat my boyfriend." She said sweetly, running up to the Cyclops and stabbing him in his side.

He dissolved, and Annabeth turned in time to see Torque join his family.

Immediately she relaxed and ran to Percy. She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

It helped that he wasn't even wet.

"Never, ever, _ever_ pretend that you are dead again Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I thought that was the plan." Percy sounded so confused, so sweet, and so sorry.

"We need to get out of here." Alabaster said coldly. He seemed a little bit happier than before, but he still didn't look very happy.

Annabeth agreed, but at the same time she wanted to be at Camp, under the lake with Percy, just talking and kissing, and ignoring all else.

"Yeah. Get whatever supplies are still salvageable from the pile, and we'll head out." Percy agreed calmly.

Annabeth wondered when he had become the voice of reason.

Of course, he _was_ her boyfriend, and he somehow managed to lead the Camp without everyone dying immediately.

And Annabeth knew he was as surprised about that as she was.

She went to the pile of junk that the Cyclopes had probably collected from any Demigod they could possibly find.

There was far more than Annabeth would have thought possible. She and Miley sorted out any still usable food and water, while Percy, Cam, and Alabaster got any clothes weapons, or other supplies that they could find.

The food and water was a pitiful amount, but added to what she and Percy had from Hera, the small group of Demigods could probably last a couple of weeks.

Maybe.

When they were done, Annabeth walked over to Percy. "They need to come with us." She whispered.

He looked at her calmly. "Of course. We couldn't just leave them behind. Besides, won't it be safer for all of us to be in one group instead of spread out like easy prey?"

Annabeth felt a wave of relief. He was right. What was with her today?

"Do you want to come with us?" She said louder, turning to face Miley, Cam, and Alabaster, who were whispering together.

Immediately Miley nodded, a big smile on her face. "I do!" She looked at Cam hesitantly.

He sighed. "Sure. Fine. Probably would be safer." He ruffled Miley's hair gently and squeezed her shoulder. "Couldn't leave Miley anyways. Don't trust you both enough for that."

Alabaster was quiet for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Fine." He muttered. It was almost as though he wasn't speaking to them

He looked up. His eyes were fairly glowing. "I will come with you. _Apparently_ it's safer."

Annabeth sighed. It was definitely safer. And although Alabaster didn't seem to be the most cheerful person, he was certainly powerful if he had survived the Titan war.

They split the supplies so that they were all carrying an even amount. That way if they were separated they would all still have food and water.

Percy had cleaned the water in the boiling pot, and they put as much of it as possible in the canteens and other water carriers that they had.

Annabeth looked around. It was about time to leave now. The Cyclopes camp looked messy and deserted.

Percy cleared his throat. "Fair warning, Annabeth and I are headed to the Doors of Death. So unless you want to get targeted by Gaia, you might not want to come with us."

He shot an apologetic look at Annabeth, but she smiled at him.

He was probably smart to do that. It wasn't certain that they would be safe from Gaia, even if they _did_ close the doors of death.

She looked at Miley, Cam, and Alabaster.

Alabaster sighed and shook his head. "I apparently _need_ to come with you. So I guess I'll be targeted by Gaia as well as the gods."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you the son of Hecate that was banished from Camp?"

She remembered her Mother telling her about that while she was helping to redesign Olympus, but had forgotten all about it once Percy disappeared.

"Yes. Because I was their leader, the gods were going to kill me. But I am one of the few surviving children of Hecate who fought in the Titan war. My closest sister was Lou Ellen. I wanted to keep fighting the gods, so they made a deal with my Mother that as long as she joined them, I would live. But I am never to be allowed to go to Camp." He explained coldly.

Annabeth felt a tremor of sympathy run through her.

She definitely understood not wanting to fight _for_ the gods. Alabaster probably didn't understand that the reason she and Percy fought for the gods was because they were trying to protect the people who lived there.

Not because they were the children of the gods.

"Look Alabaster, Percy and I don't fight for the gods. We fight to protect those who can't. We may be forced into directly helping the gods sometimes, but neither of us are servants who bow and scrape at their feet." Annabeth explained.

Percy nodded, his eyes flashing. "One of the reasons that Annabeth and I helped kill Kronos is because innocent people live in Manhattan. My _Mother_ lives there."

Alabaster stared at them. "I see."

Annabeth was pretty sure for that the first time, Alabaster understood their side of the war.

Maybe one day the gods would forgive him. If so, Annabeth was sure that the children of Hecate would welcome Alabaster with open arms.

Especially Lou Ellen.

**hey! I hope you liked it! And please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey. I know it's supposed to be a Hazel chapter, but I felt like I really needed to do Frank. XD Oh well. Here he is!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Absconsus: :) Why thank you very much. I am glad you like it. You no need to apologize. I do that two. ;)**

**TheEarthShaker: I will try and add those powers. I apologize for your dislike of Frank, but I am not doing Lezel. I love Leo, (come close to adoring him actually) but I don't think he's going to end up with Hazel. He's going to find a sweet, beautiful girl of his own some day. I apologize.**

**Lazel: I am glad you now think him better than nose drool. That is a relief.**

**pa: thanks**

**Guest: I always update as soon as possible.**

**William reynolds: Here is more here is more here is more.**

**BooksRBiffles: Yeah, just a little creepy XD Here you go. Devour on.**

**and onwards!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Dear Rick Riordan. Someone told me that you own Percy Jackson. NO FAIR! Can I have him? Can you give him to me? Until then, I guess I don't own anyone_**_ :(  
_

Frank

The Demigod was a scrawny kid who only looked about Hazel's age. Frank wasn't sure why he would join with Gaia, but apparently he had.

Frank had gone to join Coach in guarding the guy once he made sure that Hazel was alright after fighting the Venti.

She was. So here he was, watching the kid snore while Coach Hedge muttered about how he was going to torture the poor Demigod for information.

Of course, Frank knew that Jason wouldn't let Coach hurt the Demigod, but he wished that someone would figure out where the off button on Coach Hedge was.

He was crazy and violent.

Frank wondered if Mars had ever rooted for Coach Hedge. Somehow he doubted it.

His Dad may have been violent, but even the god of war had to have some sort of wisdom. And Frank wasn't sure if Coach could resist a battle.

At this point, it was doubtful.

The Demigod had started to stir, but he wasn't fully awake. He looked underfed, and exhausted.

The kid had red hair, freckles, and was tall an gangly. He looked strong. When Frank had taken his daggers away from him, he'd asked Hazel and discovered that every single dagger was either made out of Celestial bronze or Imperial gold.

He was wearing an oversized overcoat with about hundred pockets in it.

Frank had checked a few pockets before giving up and just taking the coat. There were drugs and weapons galore.

Frank had ended up wondering just how long the kid had been out on the streets fighting monsters on his own.

He had a knife hidden in each shoe, sheathes in his clothes, and several rings with poison spikes.

Whoever was the parent of this kid was either extraordinarily paranoid, or was really good with weapons.

Of course, it could be both.

Frank sat on the coach tapping his foot impatiently. Jason and Leo were trying to figure out how on earth the Venti and the Demigod had gotten onto the Argo II. Piper, Hazel, and Nico were trying to get some food ready.

Frank watched as the Demigod blinked and tried to sit up.

Immediately Coach Hedge had his club leveled towards the guy's face. "State your business, or die cupcake." He growled.

Frank kind of wanted to laugh. Coach sounded anything but sweet when he said cupcake, and yet if he didn't say it, Frank doubted he would be likable at all.

The poor kid scrambled backwards in surprise. "I was told that if I came up here and helped that guy, he would let me go. I've been the prisoner of him and some other monsters for a couple of months." He said coldly.

He sounded so young. And yet his voice was harder than anyone Frank had ever heard.

"Do you know your parentage?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to be as rough as Coach, but he was pretty sure that at this point the kid could still be tricking them.

"My Father told me that my Mother's name was Enyo. That's all I know. He said she was a Greek goddess, but I've never heard of her."

Frank frowned. He'd never heard of her either. Enyo? This was when Frank really wished Annabeth was there.

Then he saw Coach Hedge's face. It was excited. "You mean Enyo goddess of war, close companion of Ares?" He demanded.

The kid nodded uncertainly. "I guess. If her name is Enyo."

Frank understood all the weapons now. So the kids mother was a minor goddess of war who was apparently close to his Dad.

Or Ares. Frank was pretty sure from stories Percy told him that the two were different.

"What's your name kid?" Coach asked. He seemed calmer now that a goddess of war had been mentioned.

"Evander Homer." The kid muttered. Frank could see faint red color that he recognized from himself.

He really didn't blame the kid. His name was a little bit extreme. "Can I just call you Evan?" He checked quickly.

Evan sighed and leaned back against the smooth wood. "Sure."

"Evan, we are all Demigods too. We're fighting the monsters and trying to save the world. The monster you were with? That was Dylan. He's a Storm spirit." Frank said calmly.

Evan frowned. "I've never met another Demigod. How do I know I can trust you?"

Frank hesitated. _Dad, now would be a really great time for some help._ He thought frantically. Suddenly a faint reddish light bathed both of them.

Frank looked up, wondering if Leo was playing a prank and his hair was on fire.

Instead what he saw above him was a bloodstained spear. He looked across at Evan. Floating above _his_ head was a glowing sign of crossed swords and a torch.

"Is that proof?" Frank asked uncertainly.

"Yep." Coach Hedge said calmly, sitting on a beanbag chair. "Those are the signs of the War gods. It's proof that the both of you are their children."

Frank shivered. He'd already had proof. Having Mars appear in the middle of the Field of Mars and announce to all of Camp that he was the son of Mars kind of made it obvious.

Evan was still staring blankly at the space above his head. "I really wish my dad had lied and told me that I wasn't a Demigod." He muttered.

Frank sighed. "At least your dad actually _told_ you. I didn't even find out until after my mom died."

Evan shuddered. "My dad died in the war only about five months ago. I've been on my own since then. I didn't even know there were other Demigods until recently."

Frank sighed. He wished his mom was still alive. She would have been able to help him explain Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter to the younger kid better.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the others, and we'll figure out what to do you with you." Frank said calmly, helping Evan up.

Frank really hoped that he was making the right call.

**review?  
Oh, by the way, if you like Redwall by Brian Jaques, I am posting a one shot later about it. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so sorry everyone. I did something bad that made it impossible to post last night.**

**I fell and hurt my left wrist. Luckily it's not badly hurt, and not broken, so I can still write, but updates might be slow for a couple of weeks. I apologize :(**

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest: Um . . . . They can't get out of Tartarus quite yet. I have a plan. *scary smile* you should be worried . . . . (I will not kill anyone . . . )**

**Artemis 98: Once you get here anyways . . . . Thank you!**

**bubblegum: Thanks ;) I am so glad you are a nice person. Because despite wanting Percy, Annabeth is awesome.**

**William reynolds: I post as soon as possible. Sorry. :(**

**pa: Sorry it's confusing. Tell me what confused you and I will try to explain or fix it.**

**Unknown: When you reach the end of this chapter, go to the Camp Half-blood wiki, and see if you can figure out who he is ;)**

**Lindsey: Really? Wow, you just made me very nervous. But thanks! I am glad you like it enough to do that in the first place!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, the word DISCLAIMER would never appear. Because I love fanfiction, and believe it to be unique to the person who is writing/reading it.**

Frank

Frank stood on deck next to Evan. Leo was rushing around on deck fixing the signs left by the Venti. There hadn't been that much damage, but Leo was seriously ADHD.

It was ridiculous how much Leo moved. Even when he finally finished, he stood on deck, tapping his foot, fiddling with gears, and then took off again, as though he'd just remembered something else he needed to do.

Evan and Frank watched with wide eyes, not even needing to speak.

Evan seemed to have a little ADHD, but it was no where near as bad as Leo's.

"Frank! Coach Hedge said you came up here with the other Demigod!" Hazel said, running up from below decks holding a platter that had a few plates of food on it.

She stopped at the sight of Evan, and smiled uncertainly.

"This is Evan Homer, son of Enyo, a Greek goddess of war." Frank said quickly, seeing that Hazel had no idea how to react.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." She whispered nervously. She edged closer to Frank.

Evan nodded politely, taking a sandwich and immediately devouring it, not even trying to take his time.

It was obvious that the son of Enyo hadn't really been fed well for a while.

Hazel and Frank were both quiet for a few minutes as they watched the Demigod eat. "Is he safe?" Hazel whispered.

Frank shrugged. "I'm not totally sure. He seems safe. He was the Storm spirits' prisoner for a couple of months he said. And he's been on his own for about five months, since his Dad died."

Hazel's entire demeanor changed. "Thats horrible." She breathed.

"Yeah." Frank agreed. It was weird, but Frank really wanted Evan to be on their side.

"So, you live on this ship, why exactly? I know you said you need to go save the world, but why on a magical flying ship?" Evan asked.

Frank laughed. "I'm not really sure. But the Argo II saves time, and it's helped us before, so maybe that's the reason."

Hazel nodded. "The children of Hephaestus and Athena built most of it. And Leo designed it."

"You mean the guy who's running around like crazy?" The three of them turned, and watched as Leo picked up his Wii remotes and began to fix them.

"Yep." Hazel said quietly. Her beautiful golden eyes followed the son of Hephaestus as he somehow attached the Wii remotes back to the control panel.

Frank felt a twinge of worry.

"Where are Jason, Piper, and Nico?" He asked, hoping to keep Hazel's mind away from the son of Hephaestus.

"They went to send an Iris message to Camp. Jason wanted to see if Lupa was there yet."

Frank nodded. Lupa and her wolves rarely left the Wolf house, but when they did, it was for a good reason. And protecting the modern Olympus was a pretty good reason.

"They aren't there yet." Nico's voice came from the hatch. He was climbing up carefully, his eyes surrounded by dark shadows.

Frank couldn't understand how Nico always looked so tired even when he managed to sleep. The son of Hades had slept for several hours after the Venti attacked, and he'd gotten a full nights sleep the night before, and he still looked as though he'd stayed up all night.

"Lupa's normally faster than that." Hazel muttered. Frank couldn't help but agree.

"Keep in mind that they just suffered an attack on New Rome a few weeks ago," Jason said as he helped Piper climb out, "Lupa and her wolves were stalling Polybotes army, you told me that. So they should still be recovering. If they're even heading towards Camp Half-blood, it will be slowly."

Hazel and Frank exchanged glances. He couldn't believe they'd forgotten. But Jason was definitely right, Lupa and her pack were probably getting their strength back.

"I completely forgot." Hazel whispered. "With the quest, and Percy and Annabeth, and then Camp, and we keep getting attacked . . . I just forgot."

Frank hugged her. "They should be fine. Have you ever known Lupa to fail at anything?" Hazel and Jason laughed and shook their heads. The Greek campers just looked at each other uncertainly.

With the exception of Nico, who sighed and sat down, closing his eyes. "So what are we going to do with the Demigod?" He asked sleepily.

Frank looked at Evan, who was eating another sandwich, and paying no attention at all to his surroundings. "He seems ok," Frank said hesitantly, "I mean, he hasn't said he's serving Gaea, and he didn't like Dylan. He said he was there prisoner."

Jason sighed. His blue eyes were tired. "I say we put him on some sort of probation. If he ever gives us reason to think he might hurt us, then he's our prisoner, until then, we just keep an eye on him."

Everyone muttered in agreement. No one seemed to want to deeply discuss the fate of Evan.

"Ok then . . ." Inwardly Frank was relieved, but he wasn't sure what to do now. "His name is Evander Homer, and he is a son of Enyo, a greek goddess of war."

Everyone stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "His name is what now?" Leo asked in a confused voice.

"Enyo was a lesser known goddess, wasn't she?" Piper had her nose wrinkled up, and she looked like she was thinking hard. "She was a really close companion of Ares. And that's about all I know."

Evan looked up from his sandwich. "My Dad said she liked him because he was calm, and because he didn't try and fight all the time. A few years ago he changed though. Said something about a friend of his disappearing, right after his wife and son did. And my Dad became a fighter. He put me in martial arts, and he did it too. He never told me whether or not his friend was found, although he said that the wife and son were, and that they were probably happier without his friend."

Frank wondered what that said about the guy's friends. It couldn't be all that good. "What was your Dad's name?" Frank asked. Maybe they knew him.

Evan shrugged. "His name was Eddie. Eddie Homer."

**I hope you liked it. If you want to know who in particular Eddie is, (I made up his last name, but the rest of him is Rick's) the go to Camp Half-blood wiki and look up Eddie.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey! I updated on time! To my complete and utter surprise too . . . **

**um . . . I have bad news. No updates next week . . . I am going on a three day trip over the weekend, and I will be preparing for that the rest of the week. So sorry everyone! I will miss you all, and my inbox will get clogged up with updates and reviews . . . . . sigh . . . **

**:(**

**anyways, to be more cheerful . . . **

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest: *smiles back* indeed.**

**pa: It's almost better, thank you!**

**Unknown: On the CampHalf-blood wiki page it says that he is alive. Erm . . . I just kiled him, but yeah . . . . No problem, you were just wondering, totally normal. I researched to make sure.**

**Lindsey: Thank you! I am almost back to normal.**

**Layne18: Yep, he's borrowing Percy's job ;)**

**Splashfire: I pulled it out of thin air after a suggestion a reviewer gave me. Yep :) They wanted it to be someone the Demigods knew, and so therefore, I remembered Eddie. **

**Thank you also to my awesome reviewers with accounts. I love you too :)**

**Disclaimer: There was a guy, his name was Percy Jackson. I desperately wanted to own him, but I can't . . . :(**

Percy

It was Percy's turn for watch. He had the one right before everyone was supposed to wake up, which was the worst watch, because you never felt like you got enough sleep.

But Percy almost liked it, because he got to watch everyone wake up.

They'd been traveling away from the Cyclopes former camp for almost a week, and Percy was enjoying traveling in Tartarus, as weird as that sounded.

Miley and Cam were both quiet, Miley in a cute naive way. Cam was silent because it was obvious he didn't trust them.

Alabaster was pretty much a jerk. But Percy could see his good qualities too, and he respected the son of Hecate. Maybe the guy would stop seeing Percy as the enemy.

Percy sat next to Annabeth, who was still fast asleep, her blonde hair spread out over the ground. Both of them were finally completely healed. Percy knew it wouldn't last long, because they _were_ in Tartarus, but hey, they were alive, and doing pretty well.

They might as well keep themselves strong, so that when they got out they could beat Gaea once and for all.

Percy looked around. Wherever they were, it was a lot lighter than other places in Tartarus. No matter what time it was, there was a faint earthy glow, light enough to read by, despite the fact that Annabeth was the only one who had anything to read.

It even looked nicer than before. It reminded Percy of a place near Elysium that he'd seen when he and Annabeth were in the Underworld.

It was almost a mix of Asphodel and Elysium. A field stretched as far as the eye could see, the stalks of golden grass waving in a soft cool breeze. It almost created the effect of a slightly cloudy day, with spots filled with light, and others covered in shadows.

It was monotonous, and beautiful at the same time. There was thankfully very few monsters so far, and Percy was wondering if that had something to do with where they were.

Although he couldn't help but wonder where that was in the first place.

"Good morning." Miley's sleepy voice came from behind him, and Percy turned to see the daughter of Athena sitting up, her black hair a mess, and her gray eyes sparkling.

"Hi." Percy said awkwardly. He was used to speaking to the new Demigods one on one yet. Miley spent most of her time with Annabeth, Cam followed Miley around, and Alabaster really didn't like him.

"Is it almost time to go?" Miley asked, pulling a brush out of Annabeth's bag and running it through her hair.

"I think we're just going to wait until they all wake up." Percy said quickly. "I want everyone to be rested as much as possible, just in case a monster attacks.

Miley nodded, her eyes serious, before digging through her bag to get some food.

Percy sighed, leaning back against a boulder that was conveniently located near them. He wondered if maybe it was schist, and that made him wonder how everyone on the Argo II was doing, and whether or not the Camps had been able to work things out smoothly.

Too bad he and Annabeth were trapped in a place where contacting them was dangerous.

"So, Annabeth mentioned that you two fell into Tartarus after battling Arachne." Miley said curiously. "How did that happen?"

Percy sighed. "Well, really _she_ was fighting Arachne. She had a quest to fine the Athena Parthenos, and she needed to do it alone. We caught up once she found it, but while we were getting out, her foot got caught in some of Arachne's thread. I wouldn't let go of her, and since Arachne was falling into Tartarus, and was already caught in the thread, we were pulled in too." Percy explained.

Miley's eyes widened as she processed the information. "Wow." She whispered.

Percy shrugged, pulling out a canteen of nectar and taking a sip. They'd all had one drink of Nectar, or a bite of Ambrosia a day to make sure they could keep up their strength.

Being in Tartarus definitely sapped their energy. It was almost like when Percy still had the curse of Achilles. He would be so tired after doing anything, that he would just collapse wherever he was and sleep. Only this time it was affecting all of them.

"How did you survive?" Miley asked. She was obviously calculating how far they might have fallen.

"Hera." Percy growled. Miley shot him a confused glance, but he didn't elaborate. He really didn't want to have to explain the crazy list of things Hera had done to him and Annabeth.

They were quiet for several moments, and they watched as Cam and Alabaster began to stir.

"Morning Cam." Miley said, and Percy smiled as a faint blush spread over her cheeks. The son of Mercury rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and murmured a greeting.

It was obvious that he knew about Miley's feelings for him, and that he was not at all sure of how to respond.

Percy shrugged as the younger guy's eyes turned towards him. He was not the best with relationships. It had taken him and Annabeth ages to get together, and he was pretty sure that was his fault.

Alabaster grunted, the way he normally did every morning, and Percy wished he could get the guy to realize that he and Annabeth were doing the best they could to make up for what had happened to him.

He turned to his girlfriend who was sitting up, and running a brush through her wavy blonde hair.

"Hey." He said softly. She turned and smiled at him. She'd been a lot happier since they joined up with the other Demigods

And although it was kind of hard to admit it, so had he.

**audios. I am so sorry I am missing an update. :( **

**Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**hi! Here I am with a new chapter. I am so sorry that y'all didn't get a post last week. :( But I had a fun time, and I worked really hard to get this chapter for you.**

**I found something out about the Sea of Monsters movie that's being made. Dionysus is in it! For some reason this makes me deliriously happy . . . **

**Guest reviews:**

**CBjellybean: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. **

**OtherThanGuest: I'm glad you like my characters, and yes, there will be a little bit less Percabeth moments, but I will try and make them happen nonetheless. I like that pairing too, can you tell? XD**

**Guest: I am glad that Frank seemed . . . well, Franklike. Percy is just too awesome 3 Thanks for the review :)**

**Pa: Thanks! I'm sorry about that, and I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

**BooksRBiffles: Erm . . . . heh . . . you might not want to know what the next big action scene will be. But then again, you might :) Depends on which one comes first. **

**Reviewer E: Wow, that is the greatest compliment anyone could give me! thank you so much. I am trying to write and publish a series. I have completed the first and second books, and I am editing them.  
Thank you, I always wonder how well I'm doing on the characters, and you made me feel very relieved. I'm also glad you can follow the plot, because I barely remember what happened a few chapters ago, and I always have to check before I post a new chapter, to see if I have any mistakes.**

**:) Anyways, thank you so very much, this review made my day!**

**thank you all for your awesome reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I am able to randomly quote Percy Jackson, or how many times I read it, I do not own it. Yes this is sad, but I am very happy with the person who DOES own it. 3**

Percy

Traveling was almost surreal. It was so quiet, even though they were talking, and moving, that Percy wondered if there was some sort of spell, or even if they were about to be attacked.

It wasn't unbelievable. In fact, it was one of the more possible things that he'd thought of. The idea that he was the only one who noticed it had been the other one, but Annabeth had said she was worried about the silence, so he assumed the others were noticing it as well.

"Percy?" Annabeth sounded worried.

"Yeah wise girl?" He turned to see her standing next to him. She was looking in front of them, her eyes wide with horror.

Percy turned, and shuddered at the sight. The grass gave way to a barren empty land that stretched as far as he could see, covered with scrawny dead black trees. He could see the glimmer of what looked like a river in the distance.

Percy frowned. The river looked familiar. He looked up into the gloom. He remembered Annabeth telling him once that Tartarus was rumored to be a nine day fall from the other areas of the Underworld. But he and Annabeth hadn't fallen for nine days, had they?

Maybe the time had been messed up, but they were definitely in Tartarus.

Percy squinted as he looked upwards, trying to see anything. He'd looked before, hoping to see any sign of the world above, but there had been absolutely nothing.

This time he could see faint red glow. Nothing that told him where they were, or if they could get out, and nothing at all like the sky, but for some reason it was reassuring.

Maybe if only because he wanted to see anything at all that resembled a ceiling, or the sky.

And maybe because he was wondering how in the name of the gods the River Styx had sunk down into Tartarus.

"Annabeth," Percy said slowly, feeling something cold start to grow in his mind. "Somethings wrong here." He looked closer. It still looked like the River Styx.

His girlfriend frowned. "I know it looks awful Percy, but we have to get across that. It doesn't look impossible."

Percy cleared his throat. "Annabeth, have you looked at the river very . . . closely? At all? Do you know what it looks like?" She rolled her eyes and looked closer, as though she didn't expect to see anything big.

"Oh my gods." She muttered, becoming pale. Percy muttered in agreement.

The other three Demigods looked at them like they were crazy. "Is it just me, or are they being a little weird?" Cam said softly to Miley. The daughter of Athena nodded nervously as she looked at the two older Demigods.

"Percy, I think Daedalus mentioned something about this in his research." Annabeth said, pulling her laptop out of her backpack and opening it. "He said that part of his Labyrinth seemed to mirror the world above, and that it was possible that the Underworld and Tartarus did the same."

Percy peered over her shoulder as she showed him pictures of old parts of the Labyrinth, including some that he and Annabeth had been in.

"What are you two talking about?" Alabaster said, sounding annoyed. "There's nothing down here that would possibly mirror anything up there."

Percy closed his eyes. "Well Alabaster, maybe I'm wrong, and I _really_ hope that I'm wrong, but that river looks a whole lot like the River Styx. I've seen the River Styx several times, I've even been _in_ the River Styx. I think I can say I know what it's like."

Alabaster, Cam, and Miley looked at him in shock and horror.

Annabeth was taking deep breaths. "Ok, we need to keep going. Even if that is the River, then we need to get there. Maybe there's a way out or something." Percy looked at her, hearing the faint sound of fear in her voice.

He didn't say anything, but he definitely felt nervous. After having the curse of Achilles, having bathed in the River Styx itself, he couldn't help but want to avoid it at all costs.

It was only a natural desire.

"Yeah, lets get out of here." Percy muttered. He ignored Annabeth's worried glance as she stowed her laptop away, and they began to move forward again.

After losing the curse of Achilles, Percy had hoped to be done with the River of the Underworld. But now it seemed that it would be impossible. Of course, it was always doubtful, especially since he was a Demigod.

Percy realized that he'd fallen a little bit behind the others. Cam and Miley were asking Annabeth something, and as he watched, she pushed a strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear, probably explaining about the curse, or some other fact that she knew. Alabaster was walking a few feet away, but it was obvious he was listening.

Percy smiled slightly as Annabeth described how he had left with Nico, not telling anyone where he was going or what he was doing and then returned with the curse of Achilles.

"Sorry. We were in a hurry." Percy said, catching up as quickly as possible. "I didn't even think of telling anyone until I was sitting in one of Hades' cells and feeling really stupid."

Annabeth glared at him. "That part certainly didn't reassure me Percy. How could you even think about going there when you _knew_ that Hades would never allow it?"

"You know that's not how it happened! Nico made a deal with Hades, and Hades only kept _part_ of the deal, and put me in a cell so that Nico would be the prophecy child." Percy argued, eyes twinkling cheerfully. He and Annabeth always argued over what had happened when he went and got the curse.

"But none of it was Nico's fault! He got you out, remember that!" Annabeth snapped.

Percy began to laugh. "I already know that Annabeth. Nico was as angry at his Father as I was, and he was pretty quick in getting me out, though I admit that at first I almost killed him."

Annabeth smiled faintly, but Percy could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. And he thought about it too, all the time in fact.

And he missed his friends too.

**I like this chapter, and I hope everyone else does. I am leading up to something, but none of y'all want to know what it is, trust me.**

**Please review! it keeps my inspiration flowing!**


	39. Chapter 39

**hey.**

**I am so tired.**

**Good news, I'm a little ahead in writing, so I will have a little bit of leisure/relaxation room. I won't post chapters early unless I actually am full chapters ahead though . . . sorry guys.**

**Guest reviews.**

**pa: I am very glad you think so :)**

**T-man03: Thank you! Reviews like this make me very happy, and surprised. My friends don't read what I write, and this gives me the impression I'm a bad author. Thank you for making me feel better.**

**Guest: Someone I know says that she always thinks of me when she reads Percy Jackson because I have a similar writing style to Rick Riordan, even when not writing fanfiction. Thank you!**

**whatupmypeeps: Thanks! I've read a lot too, and there are a few good ones. Some are weird though . . . . I'm very glad you like mine. :)**

**Allegha: Thank you so much! And your welcome ;) I started this only a few days after the release of the Mark of Athena. I speed read through that book, and I kept wanting to see what would happen if I wrote fanfiction. I'm just glad that people like my work.**

**Thank you everyone, you made me happy. This week was hard for me because I never seem to get enough rest. I go to bed on time, wake up on time, and still run around exhausted. **

**Disclaimer: I no own Percy Jackson. The most awesome (probably a Demigod) Rick Riordan owns it.**

Nico

Nico had absolutely no idea what to think of the new kid. Evan was almost like Percy, although he was little bit less friendly.

Evan certainly ate and slept as much as Percy did, if not more, but he didn't seem to like hanging around near any of the other six Demigods, save maybe Frank. He was quiet, observing how the Demigods reacted to each other, and Coach Hedge, who practically worshipped the new kid.

Nico was on watch. And as much as he liked having his watch (sarcasm) he liked it even better now that he was sharing it with Evan. (More sarcasm)

It was impossible to concentrate on watching the world go by when the son of Enyo seemed to be trying to be as distracting as possible.

He was exploring the Argo II, and making noises of shock and excitement as he noticed the design. Evan seemed to like ships almost as much as Percy and Leo, and definitely knew the great work that had been put into the creating of this one.

But Nico honestly couldn't care less. In fact, he wished he was strong enough to Shadow travel all of them right to the Doors of Death to save the trouble of feeling seasick and airsick at the same time.

But he was assigned a watch, especially since he seemed to handle the sickness better than Hazel by a lot.

Nico rubbed his temples as Evan climbed up the ropes like a monkey. He couldn't imagine getting higher than they were already. It was simply ridiculous to have a ship, which was bad enough, but to then add on and make it fly.

"Will you get down from there? You're making me feel sick." Nico said quietly. It was around midnight, and he didn't want to wake anyone up. They were all exhausted, and the watches weren't helping.

Evan looked down from where he was up on the spar of the mast. "Fine. I don't really see what the problem is, but if it bothers you that much, I'm coming down." He said.

The son of Enyo climbed skillfully down while Nico shuddered and closed his eyes. When Evan hit the ground, he moved over by Nico and sat down, tapping his fingers restlessly against one of the boards that made up the floor.

"So why did that bother you?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "Why did the climbing bother you? It wasn't even all that high. I've gone a lot higher trying to get away from monsters."

Nico was silent for a minute. He considered whether or not he should answer. It would be bad for his reputation as tough son of hades who was give it as good as he got. But it might earn him another friend.

And he really didn't have very many of those.

"I'm a son of Hades. The three Elder gods are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus is the Lord of the Sky, and Poseidon has the sea. My dad gets the Underworld." Nico paused to see if Evan was getting it. The other Demigod nodded.

"Well, the Big Three really don't like it if the other two trespass in their territory, and they passed that on to their kids. So, I hate heights, and I'm not amazing with water either. So this is driving me insane. Jason doesn't like the boat, and I know that Percy doesn't like flying."

Evan looked like he understood, but a flicker of confusion crossed his face. "Who's Percy? I've heard the name mentioned a couple of times, but no one's told me who this guy is."

Nico froze. He'd noticed that before. Everyone would skirt around the subject of Percy and Annabeth, including him.

They couldn't help it. But someone needed to explain to Evan, and if it was going to be him he might as well get it over with. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were two Demigods that up until recently were traveling with us." Nico said stiffly.

Evan's eyes darkened. "Did they die?"

The son of Hades flinched, and closed his eyes, instinctively searching to make sure that they were still alive . . . still somewhere, living, moving, fighting monsters, and being the strong Demigods they were.

Immediately they flashed into his mind. They were with three other Demigods, standing on the slope of a hill looking out at a dark scorched landscape.

Nico opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "They're alive. In Tartarus, but alive and traveling with other Demigods in a group. It's been a few weeks since we've been able to have any contact with them at all." He said quietly.

Evan frowned. "How do you know they're alive then?"

Nico sighed. "I am a son of Hades. Knowing whether or not someone's dead is kind of my thing. Which is also how I know they are traveling with other Demigods."

Evan's eyes darkened and he nodded. Nico's comment about knowing whether or not someone was dead or alive seemed to have struck close to home.

"Is there someone you want me to find?" For a moment Nico wondered who'd spoken, before he realized it was him. _He'd_ spoken. He'd just offered using his powers for another person.

Evan looked at him for a moment, and his mouth opened. He hesitated for a few seconds, and then seemed to work up his courage. "I have a younger sister and a stepmom." He said in a rush. "I have no idea if they are ok or not. I ran away to make sure the monsters wouldn't bother them."

Nico closed his eyes and began to look for the souls. There was really no other way to describe it. That was what he he doing, looking for souls.

At long last he found them. They seemed sad, but they were both alive, both waiting patiently for something that they both seemed to know wouldn't happen.

"They're alive. Sad yes, but alive." Nico said quickly, breaking his connection to their feelings.

Evan closed his eyes and muttered what sounded like a prayer of gratitude in Greek. He straightened and nodded thankfully at Nico. He didn't need to say anything.

Nico understood completely.

**I hope you like it. I wanted someone other than Frank to get to know Evan a little bit, and my choice happened to be Nico. Next chapter is hopefully going to have a bit of action in it.**

**REVIEW! 3**


	40. Chapter 40

**Forty chapters, 209 pages . . . wow.**

**this is a really long fanfiction.**

**anyways, thank you very much! You make me very happy when you read and review this story.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Kim: Thank you for reading it. I update as soon as I can. I am trying to get a few chapters ahead so that I feel easier and not as rushed, but so far not much luck.**

**Guest: I die of boredom while waiting for the book as well . . . *sigh* we shall perish together I suppose ;) anyways, here is this chapter, and I hope it keeps you alive for a little bit longer.**

** (again, please people if you could choose a name for yourself it would be great, even if you do not have an account, give yourself a fake name) **

**Guest: anyways, I write as fast as I can.**

**Molly: (for when you get here) XD well . . . I don't know . . XD**

**Layne18: Yeah, he needed it.**

**pa: thank you**

**Jazzers: Wow, thank you! I'm glad that I can inspire someone to work hard to become better at something. This review made my day. Thank you so much.  
I KNOW I'm going to die before HOH comes out.  
And yes, I will continue with this until I believe it to actually be complete.**

**jaz: k thanks. Thats really cool. Your friend's birthday was "the end of the world" XD**

**Guest: XD I love Nico**

**wow. three Guests. XD anyways, thank you all very much, reviews make me feel happy.**

**Disclaimer: *roars* I OWN NOT PERSEUS JACKSON! but I would love to eat him! :) ^_^**

Nico

The Argo II was loud. Leo was running around like a mad man trying to make sure everything was in order.

Why? They were three hours away from landing in Greece, and they needed to be ready for anything. Jason and Piper were down sending an Iris Message to Camp, to tell them about Evan, and see if there was anything they needed to know before landing.

Nico and Hazel were the only ones with nothing to do. Frank and Evan were helping Leo with the ship, and Coach was making lunch.

Hazel wasn't feeling very well, and Nico had been left to distract her with whatever he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't working as well as Nico would have liked.

"I still feel horrible." She muttered, trying to concentrate on the game of cards they were struggling to play.

Nico winced. "Sorry. I'm no good at this. I wish Percy were here, he'd know exactly what to do. Or he'd Iris message Tyson, who'd cheer you up in seconds."

Hazel laughed slightly. "I wonder how Tyson and Ella are doing." She said softly, a smile appearing on her face for the first time all day. "I miss them."

Nico nodded, feeling his heart lift. "Yeah. I still can't believe that Tyson is dating a Harpy. That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. And I've heard some pretty weird stuff."

Hazel laughed. "I bet Ella is quoting a book right now, and Tyson is staring at her with his puppy dog eye." Hazel's gold eyes crinkled around the edges, as though she was really happy.

Nico smiled at the thought of Tyson doing a puppy dog eye. He was really good at it according to Percy, but Nico'd never seen it in person.

He assumed that Percy was right, seeing as the two were half brothers and spent more time together than Nico did with either of them. And of course Tyson was able to get Percy to do almost anything.

But Percy and Tyson had a special bond. Kind of like the bond he and Bianca had shared before her death.

Bianca . . . Nico leaned forward, forgetting their game, and put his chin on his hands.

He hadn't thought about his sister in a while. Being in Tartarus, and then inside a jar . . . they'd kind of made it hard to think clearly. And then there was the Quest, and Percy and Annabeth being in Tartarus, and the Romans attacking Camp Half-blood . . .

Nico hadn't thought of Bianca in a _really_ long time.

He felt horrible. Normally the only thing he thought about was his sister. He knew she would have preferred he moved on with his life, and part of him wanted to, but part of him needed to think about her.

He'd harbored the hope that he could bring her back to life. Kept it locked inside his heart even after she pleaded with him to let her be. So when the Doors of Death opened, he looked through the underworld to find her, only to discover she'd went for rebirth.

He would never even speak to her spirit again. It would be miraculous if he was able to find the infant she'd returned as, and even then, the baby Bianca's name wouldn't' be Bianca, and she would look entirely different than she has before.

At first he'd been angry with her again, but then he realized that she was probably doing it because she_ knew_ he wanted to bring her back, and she didn't want him to linger any longer over her.

And yet still he wandered the fields of Asphodel, wishing desperately that perhaps she had come there in search of an old friend or something.

Instead he had found Hazel, which turned out to be a blessing in itself.

"Nico? Nico are you in there?" For a second Nico thought he was back in the military school with Bianca, but then he realized that Hazel was sitting across from him, her normally dark skin quite pale, and an expression of concern on her face.

"Yes, sorry, just thinking about Bianca. That's all." He regretted saying that when a faint look of jealousy hinted over Hazel's face, just for a second.

"Oh. I'm sorry I interrupted your thoughts." She said quickly, and Nico immediately felt horrible. He was supposed to be making her feel better, not worse.

"No, it's probably for the best. She wouldn't want me to dwell on her. She probably would be more likely to want me to become closer to everyone, work harder with the people who are still here that I care about." Nico looked out at the view, for once not feeling worried about how high they were.

Hazel reached over, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I wish I could have met her, she sounds like a wonderful person. But I also think she's right. Want to go find the others? We should have landed by now, so maybe somethings wrong with the Argo II." She added.

Nico nodded, and the two children of the Lord of the Underworld began to roam the ship. They both stayed as far from the edge as possible, Nico remembering falling, and Hazel remembering watching him fall.

After looking around the entire boat and finding no one, Nico started to get worried. Something had to be very wrong if Leo wasn't working on fixing the Argo II.

And they wouldn't have left without telling him or Hazel or both. And the would have left someone who could actually _fly the ship_ without sending everyone plummeting to their deaths.

"Frank? Jason! Piper, Coach, Leo!" Hazel yelled, becoming even more pale than before, which looked wrong with her dark hair and gold eyes. "Where are they?" She asked Nico frantically.

Nico ran to the edge of the Argo II and looked over the side. Suddenly he felt as though his heart would stop.

They'd never landed. At least, that was what it looked like when they were sitting over in the corner playing cards.

But now that he was close to the edge he could see. They had landed, at least several minutes ago, on a sky blue tarp. And far out, farther than he wished he could see, there was several figures fighting desperately against some huge monster.

Nico groaned. It was time to fight now.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me really happy, and often inspires me.**


	41. Chapter 41

**well hello people. Life is good.**

**:)**

**I am in the Shakespeare play Much Ado about Nothing and we are performing today. -_- kinda nervous . . . but hopefully it is all good.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Layne18: XD this chapter has more action! so I hope you like it.**

**pa: thank you :)**

**MeMyselfandI: thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the story, I update every Saturday. No review is ever too long, and yes I will die before House of Hades actually comes out T_T  
But no I will never discontinue a story unless absolutely no person reads it, and then I will start again at the first review, even if it is a bad one. I'm glad my storyline is believable :) I actually know a few House of Hades stories with more reviews than mine, but I haven't read very many, mostly because I'm busy writing.**

**starstruck101: It might. I'm not entirely sure yet, but I like the idea of what will happen once Percy finds out *eyes twinkle mischievously.***

**Guest: Ah, but what if the enchanted plates broke? XD I forgot really.**

**Also, I got the best review ever, where someone asked me if I like green grapes 3 so great. YES I LOVE GREEN GRAPES ;P**

**Disclaimer: I only own Evan in this chapter. the other characters are the work of Rick Riordan, and the dragon is from greek mythology. If you tell me who the dragon is, I will be happy.**

Jason

After they'd landed and seen the blue ground, Leo suggested they go look around. Of course, Jason shouldn't have listened to Leo. Or at the very least he should have told Nico and Hazel they were going.

But no, they gathered everyone except the children of Hades, and went to find out why the earth was as blue as the sky.

It was a fairly quick trip to the edge of the floating blue island in the sky, and they discovered this the hard way. Piper and Coach were ahead by a few paces, with Evan and Frank in the back and Jason and Leo in the middle.

When Piper screamed, and Coach jumped backwards as fast as his hooves would take him, Jason took off and dove over the edge, flying as fast as he could to catch Piper, who was tumbling through the air.

"Are you ok?" He asked, swooping under her, and catching her lightly in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck, panting slightly.

"Yeah . . . Fine." Piper whispered. Her multi colored eyes were wide, and her hair was disheveled.

"Good." Jason whispered, kissing her quickly before zooming back up to the weird blue island, which was camouflaged from the bottom as well as the top.

Right into a monster attack.

It was a dragon. A fire breathing, flying, monstrous, fierce dragon. Jason had always thought Festus looked like how a dragon should, but now, he was having second thoughts.

Because this dragon was alive. And they looked very different when they were alive.

Jason was briefly thankful that Nico and Hazel weren't there. The two children of the Lord of the Underworld were not at their best, and if they had been fighting a dragon, it was probable that they would have died.

And then he was busy avoiding claws, and teeth, and tail.

From what he'd managed to get a glimpse of, Frank was trying to get far enough away to morph into a dragon himself, while Leo and Evan were just trying to stay alive. He hadn't seen Coach Hedge, but Jason knew that either the Satyr was fighting, unconscious, or dead.

He was hoping for fighting, or unconscious.

Jason had dropped Piper when they got to solid ground, and she rolled away from the dragon as fast as she could, and then immediately began to tell it to stop and to be nice.

For a few seconds it worked, and Jason managed to get his sword out. And then it was back to trying really hard to stay alive.

He wished they had told Nico and Hazel where they were going. Then at least he would feel like they might be able to count on a little backup. Even if that backup was trying to recover from seasickness and airsickness at the same time . . .

As it was, they probably didn't even know that the Argo II had landed yet. What with the blue floating island, it was pretty much impossible to tell. And even if they did figure out that the ship had landed, would they be able to fight a dragon?

Hazel had been consistently seasick for a week, and Nico still didn't look healthy after being imprisoned in a jar.

Jason tried to stab the dragon with his sword, but it hit the scales with a clang that reverberated up his arm, and made him drop the sword.

And then he was swatted out of the sky by the dragon's tail.

Of course that really hurt. It didn't help that he flew about a hundred yards before he managed to slow himself down and try to get his breath back.

When he looked down, the odds were a bit more even. Frank was a dragon.

The only problem was that the other dragon was bigger, meaner, and more likely to go for the targets it labeled as "food," those targets including, Leo, Evan, and Piper.

And Jason, but seeing as Jason was a hundred or so feet in the air, it wasn't that much of a problem for him as it was for the others.

The son of Zeus took off, heading back down. He needed to get Evan, Leo, and Piper out of the way so that Frank could fight with full strength, not holding back in fear of crushing some random Demigod that got in the way.

The only problem was how to avoid the tail.

For some reason the dragon seemed focused on Jason and Piper. Whenever Jason got even remotely near it, the monstrous thing would zero in on him as though he was the only thing in the world.

Piper's voice was only able to soothe it every once in a while in short bursts, after which it would grow increasingly more violent, as though it remembered something happening to it, and was not happy at all.

Of course, that might have been Jason's imagination, but he didn't think so. So he got Piper out first, and then Evan, and then Leo. Frank managed to hold the dragon off better once he had a clear path.

But Jason, being an impulsive stupid son of Zeus, tried to go back in to help.

The first thing he did was actually helpful. He cut off the really annoying, really painful, massive, sharp, tail.

The second thing he did was less helpful. He got caught. One moment he was jubilant from victory, and flying upwards to get a little bit away and then circle back and attack again, and the next moment he was in agony. He didn't even know what was wrong, although he could hear Piper screaming, and Frank's horrified roar.

That was when he realized that the dragon was carrying him inside its mouth, and it was flying away from the small floating sky colored island.

And then he passed out.

**REVIEW AMAZING PEOPLE!**


	42. Authors note

**This is NOT an update. I'm sorry guys, I need to take a couple weeks off. I've been overworking myself, so I feel horrible, and my head is pounding, and I have writers block for EVERYTHING except for my actual book that I am currently editing. I am so sorry. I wish I could post, but it may be a couple of weeks until I have relaxed.**

**I had a good time during the play, but that didn't help my stress and exhaustion. :(**

**I feel so tired and stiff and uncomfortable . . .**

**Answering my guest reviews now.**

**RandomeFan2147: The Dragon's name is not Pytho. Annabeth's chapter (so Percy) is the one after the next one.**

**PJOfan: I'm sorry, no Leo. I can't add any more point of views . . . . :( I am glad you like the way I write the characters, and that you are enjoying my fanfiction. :)**

**pa: Rick Riordan #2 it is! XD thank you.**

**Wanabsonaposidon: I'm a girl, but thanks! I like being descended from the Titan who was the mother to the muses. **

**I'm sorry guys. I will be back, this is only temporary. may be one week, or two, but not a horrible amount. I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS FIC!**

**Brightpath2**


	43. Chapter 42

**I have returned. Hello! I am very sorry for my long absence, but the break did a good job, and I feel better, although I wished I could have a vacation . . . . **

**Anyways.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest: lol oh my goodness I love you you are amazing *bursts out laughing***

**Guest: why should I rewrite? but yeah, thanks for the liking it part.**

**Guest: *facepalm* I am so sorry thank you for catching that. I think I fixed it after you told me, but I'm not sure. You are amazing.**

**Guest: Yes I know that I was spelling Gaea differently than you are used to, but there are two ways of spelling it. Rick uses Gaea, but I was more used to Gaia.**

**Guest: thank you for understanding**

**MeMyselfandI: Wow thanks! lol, to sign up with . . . lol, do you have an email? If so email me at Brightpath22 and I will tell you there, k?  
Thank you for being awesome! I haven't seen Unknown's reviews in a really long time :(**

**ok guys, something you might notice here is that only one of these reviewers actually has a name. It's hard for me to respond for reviews when half of them are Guest, because I don't know if you really know which answer is yours.**

**Just food for thought.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, and most of the characters.**

Jason

When he woke up, they weren't flying anymore, which was a big relief. But the relief disappeared almost immediately when he remembered that he was separated from his friends, having been carried off by a _dragon_.

Jason got up stiffly, wincing at the pain in his side. He was bleeding from several gashes along his arms and side, and he felt like he might have a concussion.

He was in a small cave in the side of a mountain of rocks piled on top of each other. It smelled like blood, and Jason wondered if that was partly his fault.

And then he peered out of the cave. He was surrounded by the spoils of hundreds of Demigod battles. There was armor, and supplies, and weapons, and even some warships and battering rams. And everything glittered with gold.

The dragon was pacing in the middle of the piles of stuff, making a strange growling sound. As Jason watched, three tongues flickered in and out of the dragon's mouth.

Jason shuddered. This was a really weird dragon, and if this was it's lair, he really wanted to get out as quick as possible.

Jason drew his sword, relieved that it hadn't been lost in the battle. Somehow it was back in it's sheathe, and hadn't been dented at all.

The slight sound of the metal against leather attracted the attention of the dragon. It's massive spiked head turned towards Jason, and the Demigod winced as the full light of it's eyes was thrown on him.

They were crazy. Seriously, they might have been really scary if they weren't so distractingly insane.

Someone had done something really awful to this dragon. And it somehow seemed to think it was Jason's fault or something, because now it looked about ready to tear him limb from limb for no reason.

Ok, so maybe Jason had been trying to kill it, but hey, it wasn't his fault the dragon had tried to kill him and his friends!

Jason was suddenly fighting for his life as the dragon lunged forward, a furious roar nearly deafening the Demigod.

If this dragon had something against Jason, he didn't know why. Maybe he didn't have all of his memories back or something. Maybe he only looked like whatever Demigod had harmed this dragon. Or maybe the dragon was crazy.

Whatever the case, as he dodged the teeth and the tail, and the claws, the son of Zeus really wished he knew how to stop it.

He heard a fierce cry, and an eagle swooped down, landing next to him and then transforming into Frank.

"Man, you and Percy are really good at this trying to die on a quest thing." Frank muttered, pulling out his bow and arrows, and taking aim.

Jason looked up and saw the Argo II heading towards them.

"Thank the gods." Jason said quietly. He was exhausted, and his head hurt, and so did his sides. He felt as though he had been hit with a battering ram.

"Woah." A surprised voice came from behind Jason, and he turned to see Piper and Hazel getting off of Arion. "That can't be." Piper said, her eyes wide.

"Can't be what?" Hazel asked distractedly, drawing her cavalry sword. She looked a lot better than she had the last time Jason saw her. Apparently, riding horses was for her what flying was for him.

"Thats the Colchian Dragon!" Piper said, and she sounded so excited that Jason wished that meant something to him.

"The what?" Frank asked, grunting as he dodged the dragons tail.

"It's the dragon that used to guard the Gold Fleece!" Piper said. "He was said to never eat and never sleep, making sure that the Fleece was safe. I think that either Medea poisened him, gave him a sleeping draught, or Jason killed him."

Jason sighed. So that was why the dragon hated him. Because his name was the same as that of an old Greek hero that stole the Golden Fleece and then dumped the girl who helped him do it.

The Colchian dragon probably hated Piper because of her charmspeak, so similar to that of Medea.

Just thinking of the sorceress made Jason shudder. She'd almost managed to get him to kill Leo, his best friend. And seriously, although Leo could be annoying, Jason really didn't want to kill him.

"How does that help us?" Hazel asked, her golden eyes wide. She looked ready to fight, but Jason could tell she wasn't entirely recovered from her seasickness.

"Well, we know why it hates me now." He said quickly. "I was named after Jason of the Argonauts, and I think it nows it some how. Maybe if we can figure out how to make it see that we don't really want to hurt it, then it won't bother us."

"I don't know Jason," Piper said doubtfully, her nose wrinkling in a way that Jason couldn't help finding adorable. "The Colchian dragon _never_ slept, because it had the Golden Fleece to guard. Now that it doesn't, what do we do? It might not rest until we give it the Golden Fleece, and we obviously can't do that."

"I have an idea." Jason turned to see Nico standing next to him. The son of Hades was pale, and so quiet that Jason didn't even know when he had arrived.

"What idea?" Hazel asked nevously, fiddling with her sword and watching Frank battle the dragon on his own. "We need to do this quickly."

"We need to find some wool, and make it gold." Nico said. Everyone, including Frank, looked that him in shock, and Jason's jaw dropped open and Nico kept talking. "If we give the Colchian dragon something to guard again, maybe it will leave us alone."

"Dude, that is one of the coolest pranks I've ever heard of." Leo breathed, his eyes wide as he looked at Nico in awe.

Jason smiled as Piper rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that will work?" Hazel said uncertainly, "because if you can get me a fleece, I think I can make it gold."

Nico smiled at her, his dark brown eyes faintly sad. "I think it'll work."

Everyone looked towards Jason, and for a few minute he felt as though the weight of the sky was going to be crashing down onto his shoulders. "Fine. Lets do it." He said, nodding assent, and praying to every god he could think of that it would work.


	44. Chapter 43

**I'm so sorry for being a day late. Yesterday was insanely busy, and then, of course, today is Mother's day.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Layne18: lol, yeah, if their plan doesn't work then . . . well . . . not pretty.**

**Your Amazing: I think I stopped using it so much, but I have no clue. Sorry you don't like that ^.^ but thanks for everything else.**

**LeoLove: *laughing. Takes a deep breath to talk, looks at review, laughs again* oh you are so amazing. Thanks for helping with the "concussion" that Jason had. You are awesome.  
on the girlfriend bit, I'm currently not ready for a boyfriend. Sorry :)**

**pa: thanks I'm really glad you liked it. I'm glad I'm back too.**

**well anyways guys, sorry for the late update. You are all amazing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Evan, Miley, and Cameron. All other characters belong to Rick Riordan except for one. The supremely awesome Sunshine Torrington belongs to HecateA and a background can be found in the third chapter of her fanfiction "My World". I have her permission to use Sunshine.**

Annabeth

Annabeth wasn't sure whether to be concerned, or completely relieved when Percy went over and started talking to Alabaster.

Her boyfriend had been acting weird ever since he saw the River Styx, and it was driving her crazy when he kept casting a glance over his shoulder and muttering something about tunnels and a waterfall.

There were several different thoughts that came to Annabeth's mind when he said that, and most of them were unpleasant.

So Annabeth was happy to see that he was starting a conversation with someone else, although she wasn't sure that Alabaster was the best choice. But soon Annabeth was distracted when Miley came to ask her whether or not Camp Jupiter was as nice as Camp Half-blood.

And so Annabeth was plunged into a description of both camps, and how she hoped that someday they would be able to become united.

But every once in a while, she would look up at the boys. Cam had joined Alabaster and Percy, and they seemed to be deep in a discussion. But Miley was either distracting Annabeth, or distracting herself.

And then they reached it, and Annabeth stopped. Her face was pale. She hadn't seen the River Styx since her first quest, but since then, so much had happened.

It looked the same, even though she wasn't even sure if it was really the River Styx, or just a mirror river right beneath the River Styx.

Percy looked shaky, and Annabeth knew it was harder for him. "What's wrong, why are you stopping?" Miley asked, looking back and forth between her and Percy.

Percy shivered. "It looks just like the River Styx. It even _feels_ like the River Styx."

"How could you possibly know what it feels like?" Alabaster asked abruptly. "You can't go in there unless you want to die."

Annabeth watched Percy's face. It looked strained. "No." She whispered. "There's another way to survive the River Styx, and it isn't pleasant."

Alabaster's eyes widened. "You have the the curse of Achilles? Like Luke did?" Percy and Annabeth both flinched, but Miley and Cam looked confused.

Annabeth moved over to Percy and he put his arm around her.

"I _had_ the curse of Achilles. I don't anymore." Percy said coldly, glancing at the dark cold river. Annabeth squeezed his arm gently, reminding him that they didn't know about it.

"How is that possible? Luke . . . he was the only Demigod since Achilles himself to figure out how to do it!" Alabaster said, his dark eyes glittering. "I thought there was no way any other Demigod would do something so stupid."

Annabeth sighed. Maybe she'd thought the same when she first found out what he'd done, but it had saved his life so many times, that she almost felt indebted to him.

She definitely felt like Nico had done her a big favor by giving Percy the idea in the first place.

But all the same, she was kind of glad that he no longer had the Curse of Achilles. It was harder to keep him alive, but it was easier to feel as though her boyfriend was real, firmly implanted in her world.

"I did it because Nico di Angelo figured it out that Luke did it, and we couldn't figure out any other way to stop him, but to have me take on the Curse of Achilles as well. It was hard Alabaster, but I did it. And I lost it by crossing into the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter." Annabeth glanced at Cameron, who shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Alabaster seemed ruffled, and there was an almost broken look in his eyes. "We didn't know what we were fighting for, and by the time I did, it was too late. I'd already let my sister die . . . I let the rest of them leave." He didn't sound as though he was actually trying to talk to them, Annabeth thought, but was just saying things without thinking.

"You had a sister?" Miley asked softly, her gray eyes sad and gentle.

"Sunshine." Alabaster said, and Annabeth felt her heart constrict. She and Percy exchanged sad glances. Lou Ellen had told them about the Scythe charms that killed the children of Hecate. She'd told them about Sunshine's murder at the hand of Kronos.

She'd told them about Alabaster, now that Annabeth thought of it.

Percy squeezed her hand, and then let go, taking a step towards Alabaster. Annabeth wasn't sure why, but she felt concerned that he was about to do something stupid.

"Alabaster, I think we should get ready." Percy said quietly.

immediately the son of Hecate straightened, shooting a glance at Cameron, who nodded. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and she stepped forward. "Percy, what-"

"Annabeth, trust me, this is the only way to do it." Percy said calmly. His beautiful sea green eyes met hers for just a moment, and she sadness in them.

And then he turned and dove straight into the River Styx.

Annabeth dove forward, a cry of horror and pain welling up in her throat. If he died . . . if he couldn't withstand the pain this time . . .

"Annabeth stay. He needs this to work. He has an idea to get us all out of here." Cam said. He had a strong voice, and Annabeth hesitated before listening to him, looking away from the River where her boyfriend had disappeared. If he didn't come up, Annabeth was going to dive in after him.

After maybe two minutes Annabeth sat down by the edge of the River, trembling to much for her legs to hold her. It seemed an eternity of waiting, even though Nico had told her it took five or six minutes before Percy would come up.

Annabeth closed her eyes and began to count. Five minutes. She would give him five minutes.

She could hear Miley talking to Cameron, fear and anger in her voice. She could hear Alabaster muttering under his breath, as though he was talking to his sister.

And then she heard what she wanted to hear.

She heard Percy as he burst from the water, gasping. She was on her feet in a moment, heart in her mouth as Percy staggered to shore and collapsed on the gray sand, staring up into the murky gray above them and trying to get his breath back.

He was alive. He was steaming, and red, but he was alive.

**good? bad? horrible?**

**You hate me?**

**review please and tell me if this is good or bad**


	45. Chapter 44

**hi.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Guest: I am glad you think it is the best fanfic ever :)**

**hatesStarblade: you mean the profile I have on my page? If you have an account and go to the settings on your account, find profile, and you can write one up. :)**

**BooksRBiffles: hey, its totally cool. I've taken a couple of breaks myself, so I can't complain. I'm glad you liked my twist.**

**A fan: thank you very much :)**

**Layne18: lots of people like it. The annoying thing is, when I told me two friends I did that, they were mad. lol**

**pa: thanks!**

**Thanks for the reviews**

Disclaimer: I don't own this unfortunately.

Annabeth

As soon as she could move she was next to Percy, gasping and touching his arms and chest frantically. "What happened, are you alright? Are you hurt? Percy please say something. Why would you do that? Percy Jackson just you wait until I tell your mother what you've been doing." She knew that he was fine, but her worry was overflowing.

He laughed weakly, his eyes closed. "You sound just like Nico."

"Huh?" Annabeth paused. That was something she had never been told before. She had Nico didn't often act similar.

"I came out the first time and he basically started asking me if I was alive. Jeez Annabeth, I'm fine. It's just the water was hot." Her boyfriend seemed so calm that Annabeth couldn't help but relax a little.

She leaned forward, resting her head against his chest and taking deep breaths.

"Never do that again." She whispered. She could barely keep herself from crying. The sight of Percy disappearing into the River Styx made her really glad that she hadn't known about it the first time.

"Ok. I really don't want to, so don't worry about it." He sat up slowly, his face a mask of concentration. Annabeth sighed in exasperation.

"You are horrible Seaweed brain."

"Are you alright?" Miley asked tentatively, moving slowly towards them. Annabeth looked at her younger sister and smiled gently. Her gray eyes were bright with worry.

"He's fine," she breathed, and something in her chest loosened, almost as though her heart had been tight in preparation for the loss of her boyfriend.

The thought worried Annabeth.

How could she possibly have been _ready_ to lose Percy? Why would she even be able to think about it? Annabeth stood and then helped her boyfriend to stand up. To her surprise he was only a little unsteady for a second, before regaining his balance and stretching.

"I am so glad I never have to do that again." He muttered, his expression becoming a grimace as he swung his arms behind him. "It seriously makes me sore."

Cameron sighed, as though releasing all the tension they'd been feeling when Percy disappeared into the murky waters of the Styx.

"Thank the gods you aren't entirely stupid." He muttered under his breath.

Miley shot a warning glance at him, but Annabeth felt a faint smile creep over her breath as she realized what the boy was saying.

Percy had known he was the only one who would be able to survive the Styx for sure, because he'd done it before. And since he already knew his anchor, it would be easier for him to use it again.

Annabeth wondered briefly if his Achilles heel was in the same spot as before, and then dismissed the idea. He would never do that.

He knew it wasn't safe to do so, and perhaps it was better she didn't know where it was. Because when she knew it, there was always a chance she could betray him, either on purpose, or through torture.

She never wanted to be able to betray him.

For now, Annabeth was just glad he was still with her. "Come on, lets keep going." Percy said calmly. Of all of them, he seemed the least ruffled.

Of course, he had known he would go into the River Styx, whereas Annabeth and Miley at the very least hadn't. Annabeth thought it was likely that Cameron and Alabaster at least suspected it.

But Annabeth nodded, and they continued to move, picking up their supplies from where they'd been dropped onto the slightly sandy gray beach.

Annabeth kept her eyes trained on Percy, trying to make sure he wouldn't do anything else stupid.

He was looking around, almost as though he was searching for something he'd seen before. Which was theoretically not possible. The River Styx had been surprising enough, and technically Annabeth remembered hearing that the Styx went into the deepest parts of the Underworld, which included Tartarus.

There couldn't possibly be anything else in Tartarus that Percy would recognize. Although, there were certainly monsters around here that they would recognize.

Annabeth sincerely hoped that they didn't run into any of them. Medusa, Kampe, or any of the Titans would be able to tear them apart, or turn them to stone as the case may be.

She actually wasn't that concerned about the Minotaur. Percy'd killed him twice already, so she didn't doubt he could kill the big bull man a third time.

But if they met a Titan, or Medusa . . .

"Annabeth, are you sure you're ok?" Percy had dropped back to walk with her, and as she looked into his eyes, she could see concern.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. How to tell him everything she was feeling?

"No" was the simplest answer she could think of, but that would lead to more hard questions that she really didn't want to answer. She decided to go with it anyway. "No, Percy. I'm not alright."

She could see the sympathy in his eyes. He knew she was conflicted about his curse. He knew that she suspected he was up to something.

That in itself was worrying. If he knew she suspected him, then he probably was going to do something stupid that would possibly get him killed.

Deep inside her heart, Annabeth promised herself, that whatever she did, she would not let Percy sacrifice himself to save _anyone_. Not her, not Miley, not Cam, not Alabaster. No one.

Whatever Annabeth did, she wanted Percy to be there. They hadn't been in Tartarus for very long, and already she'd believed him to be dead twice. Maybe for very brief periods of time, but twice was twice too many.

As she began to answer a question Percy asked, Annabeth prayed to whatever god or goddess she could think of, asking them to keep her boyfriend alive.

**I hope you liked, so please REVIEW**


	46. Chapter 45

**I stayed up until 2 this morning watching BBC's Sherlock. I am now officially insane.**

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS**

**Guest reviews:**

**jaquelin: I always post on saturdays, unless I'm late, and then its sundays. I haven't posted any surprise chapters in a long time, but I used to.**

**maria: I am glad you think so.**

**pa: which he are you speaking of lol?**

**Anonymous: you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? *raised eyebrow slyly***

**Layne18: aw . . . . I'll miss you. I hope your summer is good though, and that this chapter will help you live until you can come back.**

**PJOfan: I am so sorry, there will be little to no Lezel in this fanfiction. I am trying to keep my couples canon, and so therefore Hazel and Frank are the couple :( sorry. But I am glad you liked the updates, and yes Sunshine and Alabaster have slightly strange names XD**

**Kat: thanks, and here is the nexted one ;)**

**thanks everyone! And thank you especially to Starstruck Demigod, who invited a whole bunch of his/her friends to read this fanfiction, and still keeps apologizing. Why? I don't know, because that is awesome!**

**Also, I have reached 700 reviews, and to celebrate the occasion, I am going to write a one shot to whoever reviews this chapter first ;) good luck.**

**Disclaimer: I own Evan, Miley, and Cameron, HecateA owns Sunshine, and Rick Riordan owns everyone else. WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL! I can't own anyone I really want to! T-T jk, I like Miley and Cam and Evan 3**

Hazel

Hazel felt as though their plan relied way too much on her being able to make a fleece golden.

She _thought_ she'd be able to do it, but what if she couldn't? They'd be stuck with a dragon that never slept and thought that Jason had stolen the Golden fleece from him.

Well . . . Jason had stolen the Golden fleece, but not _Jason_, Jason. Or . . . Hazel shook her head and stopped trying to puzzle it out.

Frank and Evan were fighting the Colchian dragon, Piper was giving Jason some first aid, Nico and Leo were finding a fleece.

Hazel was trying to find some gold, while trying to figure out how to make the Fleece look like the one she'd seen at Camp Half-blood, but it wasn't clicking. Maybe it was kind of like chain mail . . . or maybe it was almost liquid gold . . .

She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

But she needed to if they were going to be able to get out of there.

And they _did_ need to get out of there. So Hazel paced in the cave Jason had shown her. It was quiet, except for the occasional sound of the Colchian dragon roaring, and Hazel was able to try and concentrate on finding some gold.

Key word was _try._

It didn't matter how many relaxing exercises she did, she couldn't concentrate enough to get any gold to the surface. She could sense it, and it was definitely there, but she couldn't make it come to her.

It might have been the fact that Frank was in danger. It might have been the fact that she was still feeling a little sick. It might have been the fact that she hadn't slept well since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

It might have been the fact that it had been her mom's birthday.

Hazel shuddered, and sat down against the wall with her head in her hands. They'd never celebrated her mother's birthday, not really.

She only knew about it because she'd overheard her mom talking to someone about it once. And later in the day she asked her Marie why they never got presents for her, and her mother had snapped at her.

"It is because the last gift I was given did not turn out the way I wished." The glare that came with the words left Hazel in no doubt about what the gift had been.

Since then, Hazel had never mentioned it to her mother, and her mother never mentioned it to Hazel.

But now . . . Hazel felt as though her heart was aching. All she could think about was the twelve birthdays her mother had while Hazel was alive.

Not one cake, not one candle, no songs, no celebration.

And now here Hazel was, alive again, while her mother was somewhere in the Fields of Asphodel, standing there for eternity.

That was it. Hazel was alive, and she had friends who were counting on her. She had Frank. And she was part of a new family, a family that was far happier than she and her mother ever were.

Hazel stood up and closed her eyes, holding out one of her hands and thinking _hard_.

A huge amount of gold shot out of the ground, and lay gleaming on the floor of the cave. It was Imperial gold, Hazel could tell just by the way it felt to have it in front of her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was wait until Leo and Nico were back, and then turn the fleece they brought into a replica of the Golden Fleece.

It was going to have to be a pretty awesome replica to fool the old guardian of the _genuine_ Golden Fleece.

Hazel shivered at the thought, just as Nico and Leo burst into the cave, Leo laughing at Nico, who was carrying a fleece, and covered in mud.

Hazel's eyes widened. "What happened?" She asked as she rushed over.

"We got the fleece, but those little mud demons really did not want to give it up. Mud boy over there apparently has a serious aversion to sheep." Leo said cheerfully, while Nico glared at him.

"Big help you were." The son of Hades muttered, handing Hazel the fleece, which was surprisingly clean compared to her brother.

She smiled sweetly at Nico, raised an eyebrow at Leo, and then turned back to her gold.

Now came the difficult part.

Hazel closed her eyes and imagined the gold creeping over the fleece, staying flexible, almost chain mail, but more . . . well . . . woolly.

When she opened her eyes she was met with an almost perfect replica of the fleece she'd seen during her brief stay at Camp Half-blood. The only thing missing was the sense of life, of _magic_ that the other one seemed to have.

"It looks just like it." Nico said approvingly, but Hazel could tell that he had seen the flaw.

"How in the world are we going to fix that?" She whispered. She knelt and picked up the fleece, gasping as she felt the weight of the gold suddenly pull on her arms.

"What's wrong with it? Haze, it looks awesome!" Leo said happily. "Gold and everything."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have the . . . the . . ." Hazel searched for the word, "_aura_ of earth magic that the actual fleece does."

Leo frowned for a couple of seconds, but then his face brightened. "Beauty queen's horn of plenty! Maybe if she can convince it to use some of its magic on the fleece, it'll get that magic aura thing."

Nico's eyes lit up. "That might work." He said approvingly, and he ran out of the cave in the direction of Piper and Jason.

Leo held up his hand for Hazel and grinned. "High five for Team Leo!" He cheered, and Hazel laughed, responding to his high five.

Maybe this was going to work after all.

**maybe, but maybe not ;)**

**REVIEW ! (::) (::) (::) (::) and blue cookies to you all!**


	47. Chapter 46

**OH I AM SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW! I have reached 50,000 words on this fanfiction :)**

**Guest reviews:**

**Pa: too much? *starts to worry***

**Kat: No Lezel, so sorry. Keeping things canon.**

**PJOfan: I am glad you liked it. I love Leo, and I love Hazel, but not as a couple. 3 I am glad you liked it. And I'm definitely glad they are in character.**

**Jilliane: I have watched season 1 twice in one week. lol thats bad isn't it? (yes I know I responded to your other review but I am going a little sherlock crazy)**

**Anonymous: confirmation for what? o.O**

**riderem: I wrote as much as I am going to about the Argo II leaving Camp Half-blood. Unless someone has a dream about it, but I have no idea . . . . *muses* that would be interesting.**

**(* these in my disclaimer are covering a name I don't want you to research lol ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, sorry gotta go find something in the ************ for Percy, Annabeth and co.**

Hazel

Piper rushed into the cave, holding her horn of plenty in front of her, and whispering fervently.

Hazel and Leo watched in shock as the daughter of Aphrodite set the horn down and kept muttering under her breath.

"Pipes? Are you ok?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, we have to hurry though, because I'm not sure how much longer Frank and Evan can keep the dragon busy. Nico's trying to buy us some more time." Piper said quickly, immediately returning to talking to the horn.

Hazel felt her heart jump to her throat. Was Frank alright? Did he need her help?

She forced herself to concentrate on the fleece and the magic that was starting to flow into it. She wasn't sure how Piper was doing it, but the aura was definitely starting to show.

"Just a bit more." Hazel muttered, and suddenly the aura was there, just as strong as on the original fleece.

"Perfect." Hazel and Piper said at the same time, and the daughter of Pluto took it in hand and ran as fast as she could towards where she could hear the roar of two dragons fighting.

Frank. Oh gods. Frank.

She ran through the heaps of Demigod spoils of war, and managed to reach Jason, who was crouching behind a chariot.

"Thank the gods." He muttered when he caught sight of the glittering golden fleece. "Go as fast as you can. Evan and Frank are doing pretty well, but they won't be if it takes much longer."

Hazel watched in horror as Frank, who was posing as a huge obsidian dragon, was tossed away from the Colchian dragon, wings flailing.

Evan was throwing something that Hazel couldn't see, but every time it hit the dragon, the huge creature would roar, as though it was either in pain, or really annoyed.

"Evan, stop!" Hazel yelled, and, mustering her courage, she ran out from behind the chariot, barely avoiding Jason's grasping fingers.

Both Evan, and the Colchian dragon froze, turning towards Hazel. Evan's eyes widened, but Hazel stepped forward, taking a deep breath, and holding out the Golden fleece replica.

"Colchian dragon. We are Demigods sent from our camp to right the wrong that was committed against you so many years ago. We have come to return the Golden Fleece."

At the sound of that, the Colchian dragon hissed, his multiple tongues peeking out of it's mouth, and it's head stretching forward as it's nostrils quivered.

Hazel closed her eyes, swallowed her fear, and stepped forward again, taking the fleece in one hand and laying it at the dragons feet. To do so she had to be at the dragon's mercy for several minutes, bending to set the fleece on the ground.

She could feel the hot breath, and could hear the sound of Evan's heavy, worried breathing.

Hazel backed up, still bent over, leaving the fleece in front of the dragon. She was trying to take deep breaths, and stay relaxed. Maybe then the dragon wouldn't eat her or anything.

Maybe.

Hazel looked up slowly, meeting the Colchian dragon's eyes. They were a bright, molten gold, and they were examining her with interest, almost like: _hey, this weird daughter of Pluto gave me my Gold fleece back! I should eat her!_

Hazel really hoped that her dragon was a little rough, because she didn't really want to be eaten.

"Hazel, back up really slowly." Jason's voice came from right behind her. "I think it's going to let us go. Come on."

She felt Jason's hand grab her wrist and pull her backwards. She stumbled slightly over a thrashed Celestial Gold breastplate, but managed to keep her feet.

The Colchian dragon finally looked away, and bent, picking up the Golden fleece in it's teeth. It spread its wings, and suddenly, with a burst of air that knocked Hazel and Jason over, it was gone.

"Hazel! Jason! Where are you?" Hazel opened her eyes, and realized that they were covered with little metal scraps. The blast of wind from the Colchian dragon's take off had blown apart the scrap heap, and now the entire place was a jumbled mess.

Something shifted beneath Hazel, and she paled as she realized that she was on top of Jason.

Immediately she rolled off and stood up as quickly as she could, trembling as she realized that she was still alive.

"Thank the gods." Frank's voice made her turn around just in time to be surrounded by her boyfriend's arms. "Are you alright? Why did you do something so stupid? You could have died, I could have lost you, and then I'd have . . . I'd have no one." He faltered.

Hazel leaned against him, keeping her eyes closed. She was just glad that he was right there. He was so solid.

"Is everyone all right?" She whispered. His hands began to massage her shoulders.

"Yeah. You and Jason were buried by scrap metal, but that was the closest anyone got to being hurt." Frank said. Hazel backed up and looked around.

Jason was sitting up while Piper checked over him. Evan, Leo, and Nico were picking their way through the heaps of metal and wood. No one seemed to have more than a few scratches.

"Can we get out of here?" Hazel asked, her voice shaking. Jason looked up at her and smiled.

"Thats the best idea I've heard all day." He muttered, and stood up. "Lets get to the Argo II and try and get to Greece already."

Within only a few minutes they were on board the ship and flying away as fast as Leo could get the ship to go. Coach Hedge had kept the Argo II ready for take off, and even made sure that the spirits knew to make sure everyone's food was ready.

To Hazel's relief her gumbo was in her bowl when she sat down, and tasted just as comforting as ever. And deep down she felt that the taste improved when Frank put his arm around her shoulder.

**I found that thing.**

**But anyways, please REVIEW**


	48. Chapter 47

**Hello dear readers. My author's note will be short, because I'm tired.**

**Guest reviews:**

**A.P.N: Thank you very much, and I am VERY aware how Gaea is spelled, seeing as everyone corrects me. Thing is, it is spelled two different ways. Gaia, and Gaea. Rick Riordan uses Gaea, and I am more used to Gaia. When I started the story, I couldn't remember which way he spelled it, so I just used Gaia. Sorry if that bothers you. Someday when I'm done writing this, I plan to go through it and fix any errors there may be.**

**Rick fan: Thank you.**

**Anonymous: yeah, but shhhh others don't. And hey, you may be wrong.**

**MusicLover2212: heh, don't worry, plenty of people do that. Thank you very much, and I'm very glad you enjoyed it.**

**pa: I'm trying to write books. It's exhausting -_- But thank you so much for the compliment :)**

**Thank you all for the splendid reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Miley, Cam, and Evan. Rick Riordan owns everyone but Alabaster, who is owned by Haley Riordan :)**

Frank

It was no surprise that Frank fell to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was exhausted.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a restful peaceful, no-sucky-Demigod-dreams- kind of sleep, he got the way-too-sucky-and-makes-your-head-explode- kind of sleep.

He was in Tartarus. It looked almost the way the Fields of Asphodel did. but there were rivers, and walls, and Frank could hear screams from far above him, as though the fields of punishment were right above his head.

Maybe they were, which freaked him out a bit. Looking around, Frank realized that Percy, Annabeth, and three other Demigods were sitting on a hill overlooking a river.

It looked almost like they were having a picnic, although the looks on their faces, the screams, and the light, ruined that thought.

Annabeth was leaning against Percy, her hand gripping his tightly. Percy looked pretty relaxed, although he seemed tired. The other three kids were all sitting next to each other, looking subdued. The youngest was a girl, who looked asian. She was trembling slightly, and was holding the hands of both of the boys on either side of her.

The taller, older one had the look of a veteran, which scared Frank, because the kid couldn't have been much older than sixteen.

He was wearing a long trench-coat, with tons of pockets, similar to Evan, but this was different. There were swirling, glowing figures on this coat.

His dark eyes were flicking back and forth from Annabeth to Percy, to the girl who was gripping his hand far too tightly.

The other guy was younger, possibly only a little older than the girl, and he was whispering in her ear softly, trying to calm her down. Frank caught a few words. "He's fine, we're all fine. He won't do anything stupid Miley, it will all be fine."

"You're sure? You and Alabaster-" she squeezed the trench-coat boys hand- "were talking to him about something. You're positive?"

"Yes." The kid answered, his brown eyes looking determined.

Frank frowned. Those eyes looked really familiar . . . he shook his head. There was no way he'd seen that kid before.

Annabeth's eyes were unfocused, and it was obvious that she was in shock. The grip she had on Percy's hand looked so tight that Frank wondered how much longer it would be until Percy lost all feeling in that hand.

Percy seemed to be the calmest person there, although his eyes were tired and sad.

Frank looked around again, and wondered why he was dreaming this. It didn't actually seem very important, although apparently Percy had done something stupid and scary.

Suddenly his dream changed, and he was in the middle of Camp Half-blood.

Reyna and Malcolm were talking quietly, sitting next to Malcolm's laptop. "You said that there was something Annabeth said about maybe emailing her using Daedalus' laptop." Reyna said, her eyes watching Malcolm's face carefully.

His eyes lit up. "I'd forgotten about that, but yeah, she said I might be able to try and email her. I was going to try it, but we were a little preoccupied at the time."

A wry smile twitched onto Reyna's face for a moment, and Frank wondered if he was seeing things.

"Reyna, Malcolm, the ships are ready!" Frank turned along with Reyna and Malcolm to see Bobby jogging towards them.

Frank had a moment of Deja vu, and suddenly he realized why the kid who'd been talking to Miley in his last dream had been so familiar. The brown eyes, the wavy blonde hair, they looked exactly like Bobby's.

Reyna and Malcolm got up quickly. "Thank you Bobby, we'll be there in a minute. Tell Tyson and Ella to get on the lead ship, we'll need them somewhere safe." For a moment, Frank had the feeling the Reyna's eyes turned towards him, and then he woke up.

Frank was distracted the next day. He couldn't stop wondering why Bobby and the other kid looked so similar. Frank knew that Bobby had lost one of his brothers in the Titan war, and that another had gone missing, but he also remembered Jason saying that both of them were dead.

Finally Frank gave up. Jason and Leo were talking next to the railing, while Leo kept casting glances nervously to where Piper was helping Hazel with the controls of the Argo II.

"Hey Jason, can I talk to you for a moment?" Frank asked before he could stop himself.

The son of Jupiter looked a little surprised for a moment. "Sure." They walked to the other side of the ship. "What's this about?"

"You know Bobby?" Jason nodded. "Well last night I had a dream . . ." Frank began. Jason held up a hand, his face pale.

"Is he all right?" He asked quickly.

Frank laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's just first I saw Percy and Annabeth. They were with three other kids who looked like Demigods. One of the kids looked like Bobby, but maybe a little younger. But their eyes were exactly the same."

Jason's eyes widened. "No way." He muttered. "There's no way it could be Cam."

"Also, Jason," Frank said before the other boy could move away, "the ships are leaving Camp Half-blood."

Jason's eyes widened, and Frank saw relief. "Thank the gods. Some good news for once." Frank smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Reyna seemed worried though. It was like they'd sent me the dream, or were trying to get us a message." Frank remembered the feeling that Reyna was looking towards him. There was no way she'd seen him, but still . . .

Just then Leo's voice blared over the speakers. "Hello Demigods, this is Captain Leo speaking, Greece has been sighted, and we are incoming in fifteen minutes, so prepare yourselves."

**Greece. Greece is good. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW with thoughts, ideas, and constructive (no flames) criticism.**


	49. Chapter 48

**I will be going out of town for a week, coming back for a day and a half and leaving again. I may or may not be able to post :( sorry.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**A.P.N: Thanks so much!**

**Unknown: MY FRIEND YOU LIVE OH MY GOSH I AM SO HAPPY I MISSED YOU THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE HERE. I understand no reviews. I miss you though . . . :( HAPPINESS. I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these ones. :)**

Frank

Almost immediately everyone on the Argo II had their weapons, and they all stood together on the deck, facing Greece as they drew steadily nearer.

There was a slightly uncomfortable tension in the air that Frank really didn't like.

It was as though they were all preparing for a danger they knew was going to come, and they were expecting a loss. Everyone thought that someone was going to die.

That was not comforting at all.

Frank inched closer to Hazel, standing a little to her left and behind her. If anything tried to get her, he'd get it before it could.

No matter what. Frank pulled knocked an arrow to his bow. If any monster came up over the side of the Argo II it was going to get an Imperial Gold arrowhead to the face.

The ship was silent except for the sound of Coach Hedge muttering under his breath about destroying any mortal in their path.

Frank wondered if he should be concerned about that, but then dismissed the thought. Coach wouldn't really hurt the mortals, he just talked big.

The Argo II landed in Greece with a jolt that almost knocked Frank off of his feet. He would of fallen if he hadn't been ready to keep his balance when they hit the ground anyways.

As it was, he still staggered slightly, and Hazel reached back and grabbed his arm to steady both of them.

Everyone froze, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Frank relaxed slightly, and Jason sighed. "Ok, we're going to split into two different groups. Coach, I want you to go with Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Nico, you, Evan, and Piper are with me. We're going to scout out our surroundings. Nico, the Temple is sure to be in this area of Greece?"

The son of Hades nodded. "I can feel it from here." He said calmly. Hazel agreed with a murmur.

Frank felt a surge of relief as the left the Argo II via ladder. He'd been worried that he might be separated from Hazel when they arrived in Greece. But no, he got to stay with her.

Of course, there was Leo, who was probably going to be annoying, and Coach Hedge, which would be . . . interesting, but still, he had Hazel.

As they began to look around, Frank began to appreciate the fact that they were in Greece.

"So Leo, where exactly are we supposedly?" Frank asked as soon as they were out of sight of the Argo II.

Leo frowned as he reached into his tool belt and pulled out a GPS. "It says here that we are somewhere near the Acheron River in Epirus. According to Nico, the temple for Hades is somewhere around here."

"It's located at the meeting point." Hazel said faintly. She looked pale, and Frank put his arm around her shoulders.

"The meeting point of what?" Leo asked, and Frank could hear frustration in his voice. Leo looked tired, and he kept running his hands through his curly hair, or putting things into his tool belt and then taking them out again.

Coach was trotting around, looking as though it was the best day of his life, and muttering something about a famous warrior who had died on that spot. Frank felt for a moment that maybe he should introduce Coach Hedge to Vitellius.

And then he shrugged the idea away. The thought was more than just a little disturbing. The two of them would share many of the same opinions, but then there would be the bloodlust.

"I think we should go that way." Hazel said, pointing in a random direction. Leo opened his mouth as though he was about to object, but then he seemed to reconsider.

He looked at Frank and shrugged. "Might as well. It's not as though we know where we're going, and she's our death god expert."

Leo was never going to win a prize for tact. But he was right, so the three Demigods and Coach Hedge headed off. Hazel seemed to feel better with each step they took, and her gold eyes brightened as they reached a river. "This is the Acheron river. It's one of my father's." She whispered.

She knelt on the bank and dipped her hand in. The water swirled, and shimmered around her fingers, and Frank was pretty sure that he saw faces appear in the water, looking up at Hazel with longing.

Frank didn't like that very much. Dead people looking at his girlfriend . . . well for one, that was creepy, for another, she used to be dead and that really was bad enough for him thank you very much.

"Are you ok? Hazel?" Frank asked, his eyes worried as she stayed there, almost leaning forward, as though she longed to be in the water as much as those faces longed to see her.

"Yeah, lets . . . lets go." She said, standing up slowly, her eyes unfocused. She began to follow the river, her footsteps sure.

Frank and Leo exchanged glances, and then followed, Coach trailing behind, holding his baseball bat over his shoulder as though ready for anything. Frank seriously hoped the that others were having good luck too, because it seemed like Hazel was on to something.

Leo began to chatter about the work he was doing on the Archimedes sphere, and Frank tuned him out. It was cool and all, but he didn't understand a word of it.

Leo was still working on figuring out how to make sure the Archimedes sphere didn't randomly act up and shoot someone. Thankfully no one had gotten hurt yet, but unless it was fixed, it would happen eventually.

And with Frank's luck, he would be the one who got hurt.

"Oh gods of Olympus." Frank looked up at the sound of Hazel's voice. She was standing on the bank, looking out towards a gap in the trees. Her mouth was open, and her hands were pressed to her face.

"Hazel? Are you ok?" Frank jogged over to her, and then froze as he caught sight of what had made her stop.

"Oh my gods." He whispered. They were standing on a ridge. The trees stopped only a couple feet ahead of them, and then there were sloping hills leading down into a deep valley. There was a glittering blue body of water that came from the Acheron river.

"The meeting point." Hazel whispered.

Frank didn't know what she was talking about, but no matter what, he was pretty sure they'd found it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	50. Chapter 49

**Hey. I have returned. And I am very very tired.**

**Guest reviews:**

**Hannalin: oh, thanks so much! I will try very hard to become an author, trust me. thank you. :)**

**Lottie T: Hey. I think I answered your review in pm but I don't know XD So here I am. Thanks so much for loving my story so much. I'm officially home, but brain dead.**

**dan fo shizzle: I didn't forget it, I just didn't write it in that chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Willis: Nero?**

**Dumb EP: I would LOVE to get to 1000 reviews, of course! thanks so much for the review :)**

**I'm glad you all liked the chapter. And I hope you like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy

Percy felt a little guilty. His idea meant that Annabeth and Miley would get out, but he, Alabaster, and Cam would stay down here.

The thing was, Percy was pretty sure that he'd figured out a way for them to be safely out of Tartarus, and her wasn't just going to let the idea slide. Sure Annabeth would never forget him, but still, she'd be safe.

"Annabeth?" He said quietly. He needed to figure something out.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning towards him. They'd stopped after the Styx incident, because everyone was just too rattled to continue.

"What rivers are there in the underworld?" Percy watched as Annabeth's eyes lit up. She loved being asked questions that only she would know the answer to right off the top of her head.

"Well, there's the Styx of course, as you know. It's the boundary between earth and the Underworld, and is called the River of Hate. Then there is the Lethe, which you've also seen. The Lethe is said to border Elysium, and it could make you forget anything. It's also known as the River of Unmindfulness, and is the place where Hades makes the shades of the dead forget their past lives."

Percy smiled as he listened to Annabeth talk. She must have been tired, and stressed, but here she was telling him about rivers.

"The Acheron is a Greek river that is both in the Underworld, and above ground." Annabeth paused, and a faint frown appeared on her face as she continued. "It was called the River of Sorrow. I feel like I've forgotten something important about that one."

She looked disconcerted but moved on. "Then there was the Phlegethon. It should be somewhere around here, since it flows nearby the River Styx, and coils down deep into Tartarus. It's the River of Fire.

"The final river is Cocytus. It is in the deepest depths of the Underworld, and is called the River of Wailing. Both the Phlegethon and the Cocytus rivers flow in the the Acheron."

Percy nodded. So for his purposes, the Acheron would be his best bet, since it was both in the Underworld, _and_ in the real world.

"Percy." Annabeth's voice had changed. Suddenly she was excited. "I'd forgotten, but the rivers reminded me. Oh gods, there _is_ a temple to Hades in Epirus. It's on the banks of the Acheron river, right above where the Phlegethon and Cocytus rivers meet it. The Lethe and the Styx should be right around that area too. Percy, we're _close to the Doors of Death._" Annabeth's voice had dropped to a whisper.

Percy stiffened. They were close? Were the others close too? Percy stood, leaving Annabeth's side and heading up to the top of the hill they'd been camping on.

When he reached the tip, he looked around, and his jaw dropped open. On all sides but one they were surrounded by different rivers. The River Styx was the closest of course, but just beyond that, he could see the Phlegethon.

There was the Lethe, the Cocytus, and then the Acheron, which shimmered with some sort of strange power.

Annabeth was right. They were almost to the House of Hades.

Percy looked around desperately for the way out that he'd thought of. It had been a faint idea to begin with, but what Annabeth said about the rivers . . . maybe it was actually possible.

Then he caught sight of it. Above the Acheron river, there were holes in the earth, where a faint light was shining through, and cascading waterfalls poured into it.

Perfect.

They'd been walking for a few hours to get to the Acheron river, because that was where Annabeth said the Doors of Death would be, somewhere along the river.

Everyone's nerves were a little more relaxed now that everyone was safe. Well, everyone but Percy's. He was tense, and he kept trying not to think of ways his plan could go wrong.

He knew that Annabeth would never go. So it would have to be the three younger kids. They needed to be safely out of Tartarus when the Doors were being closed, because Percy wasn't sure whether or not he and Annabeth would be leaving.

Alive that is.

If one of them stayed behind, both of them did. There was no question in either of their minds, that was what would happen.

Percy hoped that no one would fight his plan, although he doubted they wouldn't. Alabaster, for one, would be furious at the idea. Cam would be ok with it as long as Miley was safe.

Percy just needed to make sure they were all safe, and this was the only way he could think of. The Doors of Death were sure to be guarded with the worst monsters imaginable, and Percy, having met some of them, didn't want to put the younger kids in danger.

Well, any more danger than they were already in.

"Percy, I don't know what you are planning, but if you are going to leave me, I swear to the gods I will hunt you down and stay with you forever." Annabeth whispered in his ear.

Percy turned his face towards hers and smiled. "I'm not going to leave you Annabeth. I promise. I have an idea that might get Miley, Cam, and Alabaster above ground."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What? How could that work? And why wouldn't we-" she stopped as she realized what he was saying.

"You don't think we're going to get out of here." She said shortly.

Percy put his arm around her shoulders. If you want me to get you out, I will. But if you want me to keep my promise to not leave you, I would suggest you stay down here with me, and we'll see how it goes."

Annabeth's gray eyes met Percy's green ones. "I'm staying with you." She whispered, and Percy knew she meant more than just Tartarus.

**I hope you like it! 3**

**Review please :)**


	51. Chapter 50

**HI PEOPLE I HAVE**

**still no energy**

**:)**

**Heh**

**Hi. I am not living.**

**kinda**

**Guest reviews:**

**AnotherFacelessAuthor: hi, I was lazy yesterday as well and reviewed a story without logging in, so all is well. Percabeth FOREVER!**

**Pauline Rose: Actually what I meant is that Tartarus and Gaea have children together, and this is a little weird because Echidna is ONE of those children. Yes I do know that Echidna and Tartarus are the official couple, but all I meant was that Gaea and Tartarus have kids together, and I didn't know how else to say it. I'm really glad you like the story.**

**Pa: wow, thats a lot of perfection**

**Guest: You're great too! **

**i love annabeth: I love Annabeth too, so we have tons in common. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**disclaimer: Calypso: I'm sorry, this person does not own Percy. Unfortunately, neither do I, although I would like to thank him for freeing me from my island prison.**

**Me: What are you doing here Calypso?**

**Calypso: oops. Sorry.**

Percy

"Are you sure we need to go this way?" Alabaster asked suspiciously. They were heading towards the Acheron, and Percy was getting worried.

Alabaster seemed to have guessed that he was up to something, and the son of Hecate wasn't happy. Occasionally Percy caught him whispering over his shoulder as though talking to someone that wasn't really there.

There was no denying that Alabaster was weird, but Percy was sure there was a reason for it this time. Was there a ghost that only Alabaster could see and hear?

It was plausible. Hecate _was_ a goddess of the Underworld.

"Yes Alabaster. The Doors of Death are somewhere over there, and if we want to find them, then thats the way we need to go." Annabeth said firmly.

Alabaster nodded, but his eyes were narrowed as he watched Annabeth and Percy.

Percy was happier now that he was sure of what to do. He would get the three younger kids out of Tartarus, and then they would be safe, and he and Annabeth would get to the Doors of Death.

Percy wasn't sure whether or not he and Annabeth would leave Tartarus, but if they didn't, at least the would have each other. He was trying not to think about Paul, and his mom. It had been too long since he'd seen them.

All they knew was that he was on a quest. Percy shook his head and cursed under his breath. Not thinking of them was becoming harder.

"Percy, will this work?" Annabeth muttered quietly. They were standing on the bank of the Acheron river, right next to one of the waterfalls.

Percy looked up, and far, far away he could see a glimpse of a bright blue sky.

For once, Percy wanted Jason's powers. He wanted to fly up there and get out of Tartarus as quickly as possible. Or Frank's power, in which he could turn into a dragon and take everyone with him.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. This is fine." He told Annabeth. The two of them slowly began to put all of their packs down.

Miley, Cam, and Alabaster followed suit, exchanging nervous glances. After Percy's Styx diving escapade, they probably weren't sure what to expect.

Percy hesitated for a minute, but then closed his eyes and used his powers to make the waterfall's flow go the other way, heading up. He formed three water hands, similar to the ones he had used to crush the Gorgons when he first arrived in the Roman camp.

And then, with almost no warning, just as Miley began to ask him what he was doing, the hands grabbed Miley, Alabaster, and Cam, and lifted them into the air.

Miley screamed, and Percy almost put her back down, but he continued, ignoring Alabaster and Cam's furious shouts. He continued until he knew they were out of Tartarus, until the were out of the Underworld. He continued until he got them out of the Acheron river, far above, and let them go when he knew they were on dry land.

He knew they were probably cursing his name, but they were safe.

Percy opened his eyes, and smiled at Annabeth before slumping to the ground as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

When Percy woke up, Annabeth had a fire going, and was making something that smelled pretty good. Percy was sore and his head was pounding.

"You overused your powers Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said calmly. "Next time, I suggest doing them one at a time with breaks in-between."

"Hopefully there isn't a next time." Percy said hoarsely, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "How long have I been out?" Annabeth turned and raised an eyebrow, a faint smile on her face.

"Only about thirty minutes. Not as bad as some other times I've seen you use your powers." She whispered.

Percy smiled faintly, and looked around. The food that Annabeth was making smelled a ton better than it looked.

It was basically mashed potatoes with some different herbs and things in it.

"Smells delicious." Percy said wistfully as Annabeth kept smashing it around. His girlfriend laughed.

"It's almost done, so don't worry Seaweed brain, you'll be able to eat soon enough." She teased, her gray eyes happy. Percy laid back down and stared up through the small gaps above them.

Somewhere up there, Miley, Cam, and Alabaster were probably cursing his name, while simultaneously realizing he may have just save their lives.

Maybe the others of the Seven were almost to the Doors of Death as well. Maybe Cam, Miley, and Alabaster would meet up with them.

At least the others would get to hear how he and Annabeth were doing.

Suddenly there was a musical _ding!_ It came from Annabeth's pack, and Percy sat up again as Annabeth gasped, dropped what she was using to stir the food, and pulled out Daedalus' laptop, where the Greek Delta Δ was glowing.

"Oh. My. Gods." Annabeth whispered as she flipped it open, her eyes scanning the screen.

Percy scooted over. "What is it Annabeth? Is there something-" he stopped talking as he saw the email.

From: MalcolmsonofAthena-CampHalf-blood

To: AnnabethChasetheAthenian-CampHalf-blood

Subject: WARNING!

Annabeth, I don't know if this will work. We're trying to leave, but something's wrong. Some of the Romans who are being left behind aren't happy. They are threatening to take Ella and force her to give them a prophecy that puts the Greek's in a bad light, so that Reyna will have no choice but to help them defeat us.

The Fifth Cohort is being very helpful. Thank the gods for Dakota and Gwen!

Are you and Percy alright? We've heard nothing from you, although the other's of the Seven have contacted us several times. Clarisse is yelling at me that it's time to go.

Answer if you can. I need you to help us, tell us anything you think might help.

Malcolm.

**I had so much fun making those emails . . . . . . **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE, I DON't KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS STORY**


	52. Chapter 51

**Hey Y'all. Morning updates are so fun, especially when you find out that you didn't even need to be awake for another 10 minutes -_-**

**:)**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: lol I am updating, so I assume that means this is more.**

**Guest: They don't kiss because if they are gonna kiss, I want it to be at the perfect time.**

**lilac: thank you :) you are awesome.**

**emarald: yep, I'm sitting over here typing away, don't worry.**

**shewrotelove: XD funny, my own thing that I do places Nico chapters right up next. What a wonderful time to request them.**

**PJOFan: Thanks. I had tons of fun. I actually started out thinking Percy was just going to get Annabeth and Miley out, but I changed my mind, and here we are!  
And yes, Annabeth can be adorable sometimes.**

**pa: aw, thanks. :)**

**Guest: um . . . . XD I had several more chapters up for you to read.**

**Anonymous: I think I will. Sounds interesting :)**

**nico: :( I UPDATED NICO SO DON'T KILL ME. oh, and the chapter is about you ^_^**

**Guest: I just want you to know. I THINK YOU ARE AMAZING. Thank you so much for all of your many many many many many reviews. They made me really happy. I'm kind of assuming they were all made by the same person, I believe starting on Chapter 3, and scattering through out the other chapters. I'll answer a few of your questions now.  
OC means own character, but I cannot remember what OCC means. I love Nico, so I do not think he will die in any painful ways, and especially not following his sisters footsteps. *shudders in horror* lol, I have no idea when the card game was invented. Eddie was Percy, and Sally, and Gabe's apartment superintendent, as well as one of Gabe's more sympathetic poker buddies.  
What day is your birthday in particular?  
Yes, I laughed at Nico covered in mud too. Because I can.  
XD Yes Nico is the expert, but naturally because she is a child of Pluto, Hazel knows a bit about it, and is drawn to it, just like Nico.**

**If you have gmail, than when you go to the login page it says login with google. Press that, and you are automatically logged in, and I believe you can change your password.  
Lol, this is more than fifty chapters now. HAPPINESS I didn't think it would go this long, but there's still more to write.**

**Thank you all of you for your many wonderful reviews. You guys make me really happy. :) Just a side note: I HAVE 800 REVIEWS! Thank you to Guest, who is the 800 reviewer. Tell me when your birthday is, and I will give you a one-shot of your choice. Tell me in your review. :) thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own not Perseus Jackson, and I cannot wait for the Sea of Monsters movie to come out. Let me repeat, I own not Perseus Jackson.**

**Annabeth: Keep Percy alive? lol why would that happen. Safe? nah. You safe too? lol what world live you in girl? Uh, just kidding, I hope you both live a long life, because I ain't gonna kill you, and if Rick does, I think he'd have World War III on his hands.**

Nico

He couldn't help but cast a glance behind him as Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Coach Hedge walked off in the other direction.

He was far more comfortable with them than he was with Jason, Piper, and Evan. But they needed him to show them where the Doors of Death were.

"We need to head for the Acheron river." Nico said quickly, tearing his gaze away from his sister as she left. "And then we should follow it until we reach . . ." Nico paused a frowned. He wasn't sure how to describe it.

"What are we trying to reach?" Piper asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know how to describe it." Nico admitted. "I suppose it's kind of a place where several rivers of the Underworld meet. Thats where the Doors of Death are."

Jason frowned, and the son of Jupiter turned to Evan, who was walking quietly. "Evan, you're the son of a war goddess, right?" He asked quickly. Evan looked up and nodded.

"Enyo. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Nico frowned at the son of Zeus. They were trying to get to the Doors of Death to save Percy and Annabeth, and he was asking questions he knew the answers to.

"Come on, it's this way." Nico interrupted, stepping in front of Jason and walking towards where he knew the Acheron was.

It was as though he had an internal map, directing him to the closest thing to the Underworld.

It was a little weird to be honest. Piper followed quickly, and So did Evan, but Jason was going slower than he should have been.

They were so close to finding Percy and Annabeth that Nico could feel his worry come to the surface.

Were they ok? Were they injured? They really knew absolutely nothing about the situation down in Tartarus, and having been down in Tartarus himself, Nico was worried.

He'd seen monsters, he'd been hungry and in pain, and he'd been captured just as he reached the Doors of Death. He knew how dangerous it was down there, and he didn't want to see what would have happened if it was anyone other than Percy and Annabeth down there.

They were the only ones who could have survived.

Just as they were about to reach the Acheron river, the air in front of Nico shimmered, and a familiar face appeared.

"Nico! Thank the gods." Malcolm said quickly. Piper squeaked slightly, and stepped around Nico to stand next to him and see what was going on.

"Malcolm? what's happening?" Jason asked, pushing up to join them.

"We're coming over now, but even with the special thrusters the Athena cabin designed we don't know if we'll make it." Malcolm said quickly. "I just needed to tell you, I emailed Annabeth."

For a moment all was silent. Malcolm lifted a computer up to face them through the Iris Message, and Nico stared at the email that was shown.

From: MalcolmsonofAthena-CampHalf-blood

To: AnnabethChasetheAthenian-CampHalf-blood

Subject: WARNING!

Annabeth, I don't know if this will work. We're trying to leave, but something's wrong. Some of the Romans who are being left behind aren' happy. They are threatening to take Ella and force her to give them a prophecy that puts the Greek's in a bad light, so that Reyna will have no choice but to help them defeat us.

The Fifth Cohort is being very helpful. Thank the gods for Dakota and Gwen!

Are you and Percy alright? We've heard nothing from you, although the other's of the Seven have contacted us several times. Clarisse is yelling at me that it's time to go.

Answer if you can. I need you to help us, tell us anything you think might help.

Malcolm.

Then Malcolm scrolled down. "She responded." He told them, and his gray eyes glowed with relief.

From: AnnabethChasetheAthenian-CampHalf-blood

To: MalcolmsonofAthena-CampHalf-blood

Subject: re: Warning!

Malcolm, Percy and I are fine, but you need to tell the Seven that there are three Demigods near the Doors of Death. There names are Miley, Cameron, and Alabaster. Look out for them.

Percy and I are really close. We're on the banks of the Acheron River. Percy has the Curse of Achilles again, don't ask me how.

As to your Roman problem, I think the best remedy for that is to just leave, and have Chiron be in charge. Ask him to send for Lupa. The Romans love and fear Lupa, so she will be perfect to lead them while Reyna is gone.

Percy asked me to have you tell Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, and a guy named Bobby, that Cameron is a son of Mercury from Camp Jupiter.

Malcolm, KEEP ELLA SAFE.

I miss you a lot, tell the others that Percy and I will be back soon.

Annabeth.

Nico, Piper, and Jason stared at the screen in silence, while Evan stood behind them awkwardly.

After several minutes Nico shook his head. "Thank you Malcolm. You better get back to the others on your ship. We're in Epirus, and pretty close to the Doors of Death. You might not get here in time for the closing of the Doors of Death, but you'll definitely be here by the times any Giants are awake." He said firmly.

The son of Athena nodded. "We'll try to hurry. We left two days ago, right after I got this email. Be safe guys."

The Iris message faded, and Nico turned to Jason. "Cam's alive, Annabeth said so. Jason, they said those Demigods were nearby. If we hurry, we might find them."

Jason nodded, and the four Demigods began to move again, spurred on by the knowledge that not only were _they_ close to the Doors of Death, but so were Annabeth and Percy.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	53. ( no

**I'm sorry everyone, I won't be updating this saturday, because my life went crazy, and now I've had little sleep, and less time to be writing. So I think I will update this coming Tuesday, because I will be out of town next weekend. Sorry guys :(**

**I'll answer my guest reviews right here.**

**Cindy: NO don't worry, it is continuing.**

**Guest: aw, thanks! I will soon.**

**You guys are awesome. Sorry about the updating schedule problems. I'm in a musical, so every hour has been working to make sure the musical can happen.**

**Look forward to Tuesday! And August, when the Sea of Monsters comes out. Anyone else excited about it?**


End file.
